What You Wished For
by Klainehadsex
Summary: Sometimes you never expect your life to take a drastic change. Sometimes you never expect someone to come into your life and change it forever. Sometimes you wished it happened and love it. Other times you regret it. This is the story of Kurt Hummel and how Blaine Anderson changed his life... forever. Warnings: Smut, Mpreg and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my re-make of this story. I hopefully removed all grammar and spelling errors. I also changed some things around. I suggest you read this entire thing over since it is now more presentable. **_  
_

* * *

_Slam_

"_Great_," Kurt thought, "_Another locker slam_."

Kurt sighed and picked up his scattered books and looked at his phone and resumed the text message.

_-Sorry, another locker slam got to love McKinley.-_

Kurt sent the message and looked around before picking up his work on the floor. He walked to French class and sat down, holding his phone waiting for the text from Blaine. He got one.

_-I'm sorry, love. Just think we have a date tonight. Don't forget I'm picking you up after school.-_

By the end of the day Kurt was exhausted. Glee Club was extra-long and rigorous due to Nationals being right around the corner. Kurt sighed; he just wanted to go on his date with Blaine. Kurt got to his locker and started to put his books up and take out his necessary books. He heard someone come up next to him and smiled, assuming it was Blaine, and turned around. Once he turned, Kurt knew he was wrong... so very wrong...

* * *

Kurt was terrified. The thorn in his side, the person who makes his life a living hell, the person who was standing in front of him with a scary glint in his eyes and a malice grin. Karofsky, the closeted bully that had kissed him and thought changed stood in front of him with clenched fists.

"Ka-Dave, I thought we had an agreement and are friends." Kurt said with confusion.

"You think that? Really? Since you parade that damn boyfriend around it seems you want to make me jealous! I LOVE YOU, Kurt! Don't you see it! I know you love me too, it's obvious. All you need to do it dump that hobbit and we can be together!" Karofsky ended off with a yell, his fists clenching harder.

"Dave, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"You know! You show him off to make me jealous!" Karofsky punched the locker next to Kurt's head.

"I don't love you! I love Bl-" Kurt was cut off when Karofsky pushed him down on the floor and started to kiss him.

"St-stop! Dave, why are you doing this?" Kurt asked with desperation. Kurt tried to scream but Karofsky put a hand over his mouth. Kurt was screaming, hoping Blaine would come and save him.

The thing is that Blaine is a vampire. Yes, the blood drinking, red-eyed and strong kind. Not the twilight kind. No, he doesn't sparkle. He kills people, some nicely, some not so much.

Kurt tried to struggle, but Karofsky started to punch him, screaming "I love you's" and "You can be mine's". Kurt just wanted it to end. Karofsky got out a knife and held it to Kurt's throat. He pressed lightly creating a small red line. Kurt stared wide-eyed, too terrified to speak. Karofsky got up and started to kick Kurt in the ribs. When Karofsky heard a crack, he smiled and looked at Kurt.

"Please! St-stop!" Kurt screamed desperately.

"You need to love me! I can show you my love! You know we're meant to be together!" Karofsky screamed.

Karofsky sat on Kurt's thighs and ripped his shirt open and stabbed him in the stomach with the knife, blood gushing from the wound. Kurt let out a blood-curdling scream, grabbing for the wound. Karofsky put his hands around Kurt neck and squeezed.

"You love me! Say it!" Karofsky put more pressure on Kurt's neck.

"I-I don't lo-love you!" Kurt croaked out what little breath he had left in his lungs. Kurt started to wheeze and tried to get a breath, but Karofsky's hold on his neck was too strong. Kurt started seeing black in his vision when Karofsky's hold disappeared and his weight was gone and Karofsky was being held on the other side of the hallway. Kurt saw curly hair and knew immediately who it was. He let out a sigh of relive, not realizing it would jostle the knife. Kurt hissed in pain and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Karofsky looked at Blaine in horror. He registered the hand around his neck and tried to pry them off, but to no avail. Blaine was in his face growling, red eyes glowing with anger, fangs bared. Blaine looked directly into Karofsky's eyes.

Blaine was pissed to say the least. This _bastard_ was touching his love! He was going to rape him! Blaine was relieved that he got there in time. He thought about what would have happened if he didn't get there in time, at this thought Blaine tightened his grip on Karofsky's neck. Blaine looked to Karofsky and saw his petrified look _"good"_ Blaine thought.

"You know," Blaine said, "I let Kurt stay here because of his friends, I never thought you would be this stupid!" Blaine said whilst slamming Karofsky against the lockers. Karofsky tried to kick Blaine, but before he could, Blaine pinned his body down. Karofsky looked up at Blaine. Karofsky feared for his life, this was rare. This hobbit was terrifying. He had no idea what to do!

"Why are you trying to hurt him?!" Blaine nearly yelled.

"Because I know he loves me and I love him!" Karofsky yelled in Blaine's face. Blaine's hand tightened even more around Karofsky's neck. Blaine clenched his teeth and glared at Karofsky. Blaine lifted him and slammed him harder against the locker.

"Bla-Bl-Blaine..." Kurt whispered, quiver in his voice, while holding his wound. Kurt was scared; Blaine has never been this pissed ever.

Blaine turned around and stared at Kurt. Worry laced his voice and he spoke to Kurt in a gentle voice, "I'm sorry, baby. Hold on, okay?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine knocked Karofsky out and ran to his car and tossed the unconscious jock into the back seat and ran back inside to see Kurt lying on the floor shaking and crying.

"Oh, baby..." Blaine said and he bent down and curled his arms under Kurt's legs and back, lifting him up gently and walked to the car. Blaine set Kurt gently in the passenger side and went to the driver's side and put his key in the ignition. He looked over to Kurt and saw he was becoming pale; Blaine clenched the steering wheel and drove to his apartment.

* * *

Once he got to his apartment, Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him to his room and set him gently on the bed. He went back and got Karofsky and threw him on a chair in the basement and tied him up. Blaine walked back up to his room and looked over Kurt's painful form, his fist clenched. He was going to kill Karofsky. Blaine went over to the bed and sat next to Kurt. He carded his hands through Kurt's hair. He heard Kurt sigh and cracked open his eyes. Kurt let out a little whimper of pain and Blaine was on high alert. Blaine went into the bathroom and got the first-aid kit. Blaine went to Kurt and lifted his shirt to expose the wound. He removed the knife very slowly and started to dress the wound. Kurt was letting out the occasional whimper of pain.

"I'm sorry, baby." Blaine said.

"It hurts..." Kurt whimpered.

"I know, I'm almost done." Blaine tried to comfort Kurt. Blaine wrapped the final layer of gauze and kissed Kurt's hand.

"Blaine..." Kurt trailed off.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine looked to Kurt.

"Remember what we talked about?" Blaine looked to Kurt, shock in this features.

"Baby...Why?" Blaine asked.

"I don't feel safe... you can't watch me all the time. You can't protect me all the time. Karofsky was just one of them. There are so many more like him. Some are probably worse. I just want to feel safe..." Kurt started to cry.

"Please, don't cry." Blaine begged, wiping tears off of Kurt's cheeks.

"Please! Do it." Kurt begged.

"Kurt! Are you absolutely sure? This is a life changing thing. Once you go there, you can't go back. You'll have to stay like that forever." Blaine tried to reason, holding Kurt's hand tighter.

"I don't care. I want to feel safe and be your mate and be with you forever." Kurt was practically begging at this point. Blaine was having an internal conflict. He just didn't know what to do. After a little while, Blaine looked to Kurt to see any doubt in his eyes. Blaine's hazel looked to Kurt's glasz. Blaine had made up his mind.

"Okay, I will do it." Blaine moved over to hover over Kurt. Blaine threw his legs on either side of Kurt and looked at him.

"Before you do, tell me what is going to happen." Kurt demanded.

"I will drink from you, you will drink from me, I will break your neck and it will take around 8 hours." Blaine tried to make it as discreet as possible, so Kurt doesn't get scared off.

"I love you." Kurt leaned up slowly and kissed Blaine.

"Lay back, my love." Blaine gently pushed Kurt down. Blaine let his instincts take over. Blaine's eyes became red, his fangs elongated and his muscles became taught. Kurt looked with amazement. Blaine looked down at Kurt and Kurt gasped. The pure look of hunger in Blaine's eyes almost scared him. Blaine let out a little growl and Kurt barred his neck almost on instinct. Blaine leaned down slowly, keeping eye contact with Kurt and licked a long strip on Kurt's neck. Kurt shuttered with excitement. Blaine barred his fangs and bit down, hard. Kurt let out a combination of a moan and a whimper at the initial feeling. Blaine let out a moan. Kurt's blood was intoxicating. Blaine sucked harder. Kurt started to moan. After a while, Kurt started to feel weak. His arms and legs felt numb and his vision was starting to become black at the edges. Blaine pulled off feeling Kurt's heart barely beating and licked his lips. Blaine looked down at Kurt and groaned. Blaine bit into his wrist and put it to Kurt's mouth.

"Drink." Blaine said in a gravelly voice, pushing his wrist to Kurt's mouth. Kurt opened his mouth and began sucking with vigor. Blaine moaned at the sensation. Once Kurt was done, Blaine removed his wrist and grabbed Kurt by his cheeks, lifting his head off the pillow.

"I love you, forever." Blaine said.

"...I love...you..." Kurt said weakly.

"We will see each other in 8 hours, I promise." Blaine then snapped Kurt's neck and gently put his head on the pillow. Blaine left the room and went to the basement. He had some business to attend to.

* * *

Blaine walked down to the basement and saw Karofsky starting to wake up. Karofsky took in his surroundings and noticed Blaine sitting there. He started to struggle but realized he couldn't go anywhere. Blaine walked over and removed his gag and waited for him to speak.

"What is going on?" Karofsky asked in a desperate voice.

"Well, you're in my basement in my apartment." Blaine said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Why did you do this?" Karofsky asked.

"Why did you attack Kurt? Why did you think that he would love you back? Why did you think that attacking him and almost rapping him would get him to love you? Why did you forget he is with me? Why are you so stupid?" Blaine ranted.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I know he loves me! He just hasn't realized it yet!" Karofsky tried to rationalize more with himself than with Blaine.

"Yes, because he loves you, right, Karofsky? That's why he is in my bed in the process of being changed into something that will allow us to be with each other for all time? Yes, he doesn't love me! Well, you will see in less than 8 hours how much Kurt "loves" you." Blaine said a little anger in his voice. He turned to leave but before he walked out he turned to Karofsky.

"You better pray now, because in a little bit, you will meet your demise." Blaine said while walking out,leaving a bewildered and scared Karofsky behind.

* * *

_8 hours later_

Searing pain. That is all that could be described at the moment. All Kurt could feel is searing hot pain. It felt like he was being crushed while on fire. Kurt could feel the poison spread in his body, rejuvenating it. It was horrible. Why hadn't Blaine told him it would be this painful? His limbs were on fire, his throat hurt. He just wants it to be over. His hearing was becoming sharper, his sense of smell heightening, and his limbs strengthening. The flame in his body started to fade as the poison spread through his body. He became aware of another person in the room and his body tensed. He didn't notice through his painful haze, that it was Blaine. The first thing that Kurt noticed when his pain started to fade was the sounds. He could hear everything. From the bugs in the walls, to the cars out on the street. He also noticed the smells. He could smell people walking out on the sidewalk. They smelt so sweet. Kurt then started to feel his limbs again and he started to move his eyes around under his lids. Kurt cracked open his lids and closed them as quickly as he opened them. Kurt hissed at the pain and reached up and rubbed at his irritated eyes. Someone grabbed Kurt's hand and gently lifted them from his eyes. Kurt tensed on instinct at the stranger holding him.

"Don't open your eyes too fast; your eyes are still sensitive." Blaine said gently, bracing himself for the new vampire to attack.

"Huh...?" Kurt was confused. Then he realized it was Blaine and the tension eased.

"You can open them but very slowly." Blaine went up and turned off the light. He sat back down and watched Kurt.

"Okay..." Kurt slowly opened his eyes and gasped. Everything was so sharp! He could see every light and every speck of dust. He heard a gasp next to him and saw Blaine staring at him with hunger and lust. Blaine's eyes were still a deep shade of red.

Baby..." Blaine was shocked. Kurt's eyes were so red, they were almost glowing.

"What? Am I ugly?" Kurt started to panic. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt to calm him down but that didn't happen. As soon as their lips touched, Kurt lunged. They both moaned in unison at the sensation. Blaine put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and held his head firmly in place. Kurt draped his arms over Blaine's shoulders and pulled at his hair. Blaine growled and plunged his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned as his heightened senses were going into overdrive. He had the sudden urge to just do it. Blaine moved both of them down and put both his legs on either side of Kurt's hips and ground down. Both their erections touched and things got more heated. Kurt reached his hand to Blaine's button and Blaine stopped and broke apart from Kurt and sat up a little.

"Baby, we can't get too heated yet. You still need to feed and we have unfinished business with Karofsky." Kurt was a little disappointed but understood.

"Can we go now? My throat really hurts." Kurt complained.

"I know, you're going to feed. We can get to that once you have your balance and you get used to your senses." Blaine said as he stood up reaching out to Kurt. Kurt hesitantly took Blaine's hands and let him pull him up.

"Whoa!" Kurt yelled, almost falling over. Blaine caught him and held Kurt out at arm's length until he had stable footing. Kurt got used to it and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Oh, my." Kurt whispered as he took in his appearance. Kurt looked at his red eyes, flawless skin, fangs and shining hair.

"I know, beautiful." Blaine said as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Blaine turned Kurt around and kissed him gently, Kurt smiled into the kiss. Blaine took Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers and led him into the basement.

* * *

Karofsky was scared. He was tied up in a dark basement in Blaine's apartment. He was fucking crazy! Just then he heard the doorknob turn and saw Kurt and Blaine - hands intertwined - walk in and stand in front of him. Kurt was staring hard at Karofsky and Blaine stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Hello." Kurt said in an alluring voice.

"Kurt, what's going on? Why are you with this crazy psychopath?" Kurt glared harder.

"That is my mate you're talking about; I suggest you watch your tongue." Kurt snapped and Karofsky was silent. To be honest, he was terrified. Karofsky noticed Kurt's eyes were very red and cold. Blaine spoke up.

"Here's how it's going to go. We're going to play a game. It's a little chase or be chased per se. I will untie you and Kurt will have free reign to hunt you. The way to win the game is: survive." Blaine explained as he took out a knife.

"Kurt, you can't seriously be okay with this!" Karofsky tried to reason with Kurt. Kurt's glare was terrifying.

"What do you mean? Just like I told you I don't love you? Or how I said I didn't want you to touch me, but you still did. How I said stop but you still tried to take the one thing that I treasure? Really? You ignorant asshole." Kurt said with a growl.

"Are you ready baby?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine cut Karofsky's rope.

At first, nothing happened. Everyone was still in the same position as before. Then, Karofsky started to run for the door. Kurt was there in less than a second, blocking his path. Karofsky let out a scream of shock and fell on his feet he looked up at Kurt and saw fangs protruding out of his lips. Blaine was off in the corner watching the whole thing.

"Boo." Karofsky got up and started to run the other way. About two steps in, Kurt grabbed Karofsky's arm and jerked it around and let out a satisfied noise as he felt the bones under his fingers snap so easily. Karofsky screamed in agony and fell to the ground, clutching his broken arm. Karofsky was whimpering at this point, looking up at Kurt with pleading eyes. Kurt just stared blankly at Karofsky, no emotion.

"What now, you faggot? You gonna use your freaky powers to kill me? I bet you don't have the guts to do it. You're as girly as I thought you were. Freaks don't deserve to live! I bet Blaine is with you because you're so girly, but still a man and can pass for any gender." Karofsky went to his defense mechanism of yelling out harsh words. Big mistake. Kurt made a fist and he started to growl softly from his throat. Karofsky heard the noise and closed his mouth, fear littering his features. Kurt looked like he was about to kill Karofsky.

"I fucking hate you..." Kurt's voice was deep and gravely, due to anger. His fangs were aching and he felt like tearing Karofsky into little pieces. He took a threatening step forward before he felt arms wrap around his waist, stopping him.

"No baby. I know you're mad. He needs to be alive for you to feed." Blaine said in an even deeper voice. Karofsky looked to Blaine to see the same eyes as Kurt. Both of them staring at him like they were reading to kill.

"Feed?" Karofsky asked.

"Yes, you're Kurt's food." Blaine said while sitting Kurt down on the basement stair. "Well, I'm done with you." Blaine picked up the knife and plunged it into Karofsky's shoulder. Karofsky screamed in pain. Blaine picked him up by his neck and held him against the wall.

'Kurt, come here, love. It's time. You'll feel better after this." Kurt got up and walked in front of Karofsky. Kurt's hand replaced Blaine's and Kurt stared at him.

"Just go with instinct." Kurt nodded and turned to Karofsky. He bent his head to the side and sunk his fangs into Karofsky's neck. Kurt sucked with vigor. Once Kurt was done, he dropped Karofsky's dead body and looked at Blaine.

"Kurt..." Blaine whined.

Kurt slowly licked his lips and looked at Blaine with hunger. Blaine was there in an instant, kissing Kurt with so much hunger and lust that he almost lost his balance, Blaine sensed this and pushed Kurt up against the wall. Blaine and Kurt continued their heated make out session, both growing harder and harder. Blaine reached down and put his hands on Kurt's ass and started to lift him. Kurt got the message and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and his arms around his neck. They both moaned when their erections touched. Blaine then carried Kurt to the bedroom and dropped Kurt on the bed, following closely behind devouring Kurt's mouth. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair and yanked his head back. Blaine let out a groan and looked at Kurt.

"So beautiful." Blaine said as he removed Kurt's shirt.

"I could say the same for you." Kurt said breathlessly, removing Blaine's shirt and pants. Kurt flipped them over and dipped down to lick and nip at Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned and brought his hips up. Kurt started to travel down Blaine's body and when he got to his underwear, Kurt looked up locking his eyes with Blaine as he removed Blaine's boxers with his teeth.

"My god, Kurt." Blaine groaned at how hot Kurt was being. Kurt licked a long stripe on the underside of Blaine's cock going from base to tip. He repeated this over and over. Blaine was a mess. It was all too much for him. Blaine flipped them back over and removed Kurt's underwear and pants and started to stroke his erection. Kurt moaned as Blaine sped up.

"Please." Kurt begged. Blaine knew exactly what he wanted.

"I know baby. Hold on." Blaine got up and got condom and lube. Blaine walked back and got settled back down. Blaine opened the lube bottle and started to put it on his fingers when Kurt stopped him.

"No, no preparation. We've done it before, I want to feel it." Kurt said with determination.

"Okay." Blaine went to grab the condom when Kurt stopped him.

"I want to feel _all _of you." Kurt said. Blaine looked at Kurt and debated over whether or not to actually use the condom. The look in Kurt's face told him he was serious. They would forgo the condom this time.

"Okay." Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs and put them over his shoulder, to make it easier and more pleasurable for him. Blaine lubed up his cock as much as possible and put the tip to Kurt's entrance. Kurt put his hands by his head, waiting for Blaine to take them. Blaine got the hint and intertwined their fingers. He started to push in slowly stopping when he saw Kurt's face show pain. Once all the way in, Blaine let out a moan at how hot and tight Kurt was. It was heavenly. Kurt, on the other hand, was trying to stabilize his breathing, willing the pain away. After a couple of minutes, Kurt nodded his head and Blaine started to give shallow thrusts. Blaine began to moan and started to go at a slightly faster pace.

"So good." Blaine moaned, he grabbed one of Kurt's legs and held it under the knee and held it away from his shoulder, as Blaine started to get into the rhythm.

"I love you..." Kurt moaned as the pain started to fade and the pleasure started to seep through. Blaine started to shift and soon Kurt was on his side and Blaine behind him, holding his left leg high in the air, bent by his head and started to pound into him. They were both sweating and Blaine was finally hitting Kurt's prostate. Kurt was in heaven. This new position was hitting all the right spots.

"Blaine...BLAINE! Don't stop! Please, don't stop." Kurt was screaming in pleasure. Kurt flipped them over and he started riding Blaine so hard Blaine just about blew his load right there.

"So fucking good, baby. You're so hot like this." Blaine roamed Kurt's body and reached for his cock, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. Kurt started to have labored breaths and he could tell Kurt was on edge. Blaine had to make this the best for him. Blaine flipped them and wrapped Kurt's legs around his waist and bit down into his neck.

"AHHHH!" Kurt screamed, turning his head to bite into Blaine's forearm, moaning.

"I'm so close baby." Blaine was moaning so loud, going so fast it was inhuman. The bed post was slamming into the wall. Kurt was fairing no better. Blaine - still drinking from Kurt - reached for Kurt's cock and stroked him fast and hard. Kurt released Blaine's arm and screamed in pleasure as his orgasm came hard and fast, his vision going white. Blaine followed soon after and he fell next to cm

"Wow..." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed.

"I love you." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, stroking Kurt's back.

Kurt yawned and Blaine chuckled. Blaine turned them over so he could spoon Kurt and he promptly fell asleep. Blaine looked at Kurt with love and kissed his forehead and he to fell asleep.

* * *

Hopefully the errors are gone! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I didn't know how to out these in until now. Sorry. Anyways, this is my first story. Please give me some ideas and tell me how to improve. All the mistakes are mine since I have no beta.**

I OWN NO CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE. ONLY THE ONES THAT I MAKE

* * *

Chapter 2

Several days later, Kurt and Blaine were sleeping peacefully, light streaming into the room. Kurt groaned and ran to the bathroom, throwing up the dinner that Blaine made the previous night. Once Kurt was done, he flushed the toilet and sat by the toilet. Blaine woke up to a cold side and felt for Kurt, when he couldn't find him and got up and saw that the bathroom light was on. Blaine looked in the bathroom in confusion. He wondered why the bathroom smelt so bad, until he saw Kurt sitting by the toilet, looking miserable. Blaine went to Kurt and kneeled in alarm.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine looked at Kurt's almost white skin and dulled red eyes.

"I threw up." Kurt said miserably. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and took a deep breath. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, stroking his sweat covered hair.

"You've thrown up a lot recently; vampires usually never get this sick." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Do you think that maybe I'm...?" Kurt trailed off looking at his stomach.

"What? Kurt you can't be talking about..." Blaine was cut-off.

"Well, I am a carrier, and we didn't use a condom the first time, I'm throwing up in the morning...it just seems like I am with child." Kurt looked at Blaine desperately.

"Kurt, if you're actually pregnant, it doesn't matter. I will love you and the baby." Blaine tried to re-assure Kurt.

"What if I'm not, will you leave me?" Blaine was shocked at the comment. Was Kurt crazy?

"Baby, of course not! Whether you're pregnant or not, it doesn't matter. If you're not, then we can try when you're ready. Whatever happens, I will always love you and be with you. Don't ever doubt that." Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him.

"But, how do we know for sure?" Kurt nodded and Blaine got his phone out and texted Wes.

"We will go to Wes." Blaine got up and lifted Kurt with him and led him to the closet. Kurt proceeded to take off his shirt and looked in the full length mirror, mainly over-analyzing his stomach.

"Baby," Blaine stood behind Kurt, looking over his shoulder since he was a couple of inches taller, "what are you doing?"

"I have a bump." Kurt poked his slight bulge, putting his hand completely over it, looking at Blaine through the mirror.

"Come on," Blaine pulled Kurt and gave him a shirt, when he put it on, they proceeded to walk to the car, "let's go see what's up."

* * *

The drive to Dalton was long and filled with nerves. Kurt couldn't stop himself from biting his nail. Blaine looked over often to survey Kurt's actions. Blaine drove through the gate and parked near the front and got out. Blaine walked around and opened Kurt's door and reached for his hand. Blaine noticed how tense Kurt was when they were walking to the front door. Blaine stopped them before they reached the door; he turned Kurt to face him.

"Okay, Kurt, _I_ need to warn you before we go in. When we go in, you will have an overwhelming sense of attack. That's normal, it's because you're not used to the scents of the coven. I'll help you keep control, but, just don't lose it." Blaine explained to Kurt, who nodded. Blaine and Kurt walk inside hand-in-hand.

Kurt was in awe of the decor. The first thing he noticed was the stairs. The spiral staircase led to a long hallway with doors on every side. The room they are currently in looks some-what like a waiting room, with couches, chairs, tables and very dark wallpaper. Kurt looked ahead and saw two double doors; he heard commotion on the other side. Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand and opened the double-doors slowly.

The first thing Kurt noticed was the scent. It was over-whelming. Kurt felt his muscles coil and tense, waiting for attack. He felt his throat muscles starting to work up a growl when Blaine tugged him to his chest and hugged him.

"Baby, calm down." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt started to breath slowly. He felt his muscles relax and he felt calm, but it was interrupted by a loud, happy screech.

"BLAIIIIIIINEEEE!" Blaine turned around and found himself with an armful of blonde.

"Jeff." Blaine laughed and hugged Jeff back.

Kurt watched the exchange in shock. Kurt looked around and looked at the occupants of the room. They were all staring at him with interest. Blaine's voice got his attention.

"Nick, come get your boyfriend." Blaine motioned to Jeff, still hugging Blaine, and looking to Nick. Nick got up and walked over to them.

"Jeff, come on, let Blaine go." Nick grabbed his boyfriend and carried him over to a chair and sat him down. Kurt watched this and noticed how big Jeff's stomach looks. Blaine went over to Kurt and held his hand.

"Ready to meet everyone?" Kurt nodded and let Blaine lead him to the other end of the room where everyone is.

"Guys," Blaine got everyone's attention, "this is my mate, Kurt. Kurt this is, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Trent, Brandon and Neil." Blaine pointed to every person. Everyone got up and hugged and/or shook hands with Kurt. While everyone was conversing with Kurt, Blaine pulled Wes aside.

"I need your expertise." Wes nodded and looked to Kurt than Blaine.

"You think he may be with child?" Blaine nodded and Wes made a noise of agreement.

"Okay, just bring him in my room." Wes said then left.

"Kurt," Kurt turned around and went to Blaine, "let's go see if you're right." Kurt nodded and they both walked to Wes' room.

* * *

"So," Wes said once everyone was seated, "you want to know if you're expecting?" Wes said as if he already knew.

"Yes." Blaine said and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand.

"Well, the only way to know 100% is for me to do something that might weird you out." Wes looked to Kurt. He nodded and let go of Blaine's hand. Wes got up and knelt in front of Kurt.

"Okay, I am going to put my hand on your stomach and close my eyes. I will tell you once I know for sure. Don't worry, or get alarmed. I would like to keep my head." Blaine chuckled at the comment.

"Okay." Kurt said.

Wes breathed in, closed his eyes and put his left hand on Kurt's stomach. After a couple of minutes, Wes breathed out and smiled.

"Well, guys, it looks like you were right. Kurt is expecting." Wes looked up in time to see Kurt squeal in excitement and Blaine pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Wes cleared his throat. Blaine and Kurt pulled apart both mumbling a sorry.

"It's fine. It is the usual reaction. Do you guys want to know the gender?" Wes asked the parents. By the looks on their faces, he would have to elaborate. "You can tell the gender because vampire pregnancies are accelerated. The typical pregnancy is around nine months, yours will be around four. Since you're about a month and a half along, the embryo has developed enough to where I can tell the gender. You will also start to show in about a month." Wes explained.

"Wow." Kurt sat there shocked. He looked down and noticed a little bump, he smiled and put his hand on his bump and looked at Blaine. They had a secret conversation and Kurt turned to Wes

"Okay, we want to know." Wes nodded.

"You're having a girl." Blaine and Kurt smiled.

"So, Wes, tell us what to expect." Blaine said.

"Well, like I said before, you will start showing in about a month. You will need to feed twice as much since you have to feed for her as well, around the third month, you can't go and hunt we don't want to risk it. Once you come close to your due date, you will need to stay in bed. I'm not going to lie, it will hurt, a lot, since there are no pain meds that will work with your body, you will go all natural. You have the choice of natural birth or C-section. Labor lasts about 5 hours. This will all happen in one of our many birthing rooms. We will be stocked with all the supplies you need before, during and after the birth. Once she is born, I will need to take her immediately to get her situated and fed. Once she is done, I will take her to you and get her used to you. I will go over the rest when we are closer to your due date." Wes explained.

"How many births have you done?" Kurt asked.

"Around 100 or so." Kurt nodded and turned to Blaine. "I'm so excited!" Kurt jumped a little. Blaine laughed at his mates antics and stood, grabbing his hand.

"I guess it's time to announce to the coven we have another one on the way." Blaine and Kurt walked to the doors.

"Wait, another one? Who else is pregnant?" Kurt asked.

"Jeff is. I thought you would have noticed the gigantic bump when he mobbed me." Blaine opened the door and cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Guys, we have some news. Kurt's expecting." Once Blaine was done, the whole room erupted in shouts of happiness and congratulations. Blaine was dragged by David and Thad and Kurt was left by the door looking around.

"Kurt! Come with me, we have much to discuss." Jeff grabbed his hand and led him to his room.

"So," Kurt started, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

* * *

"Congrats man." Trent patted Blaine's shoulder.

"It's so exciting to have another child around." Thad said.

"I have a feeling that she will be beautiful." Nick said.

"Thanks guys. I'm excited to be a father. The fact that Kurt is having her makes it even better." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"But, what about Sebastian?" David asked with caution. Everyone looked to David then Blaine.

"We will not concern ourselves with him right now. All that matters is Kurt's safety and the baby's. As long as he stays on his territory, it shouldn't be a problem. He is to not be mentioned, at all. Understand?" Blaine looked around and held a strong gaze. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"So, Jeff, what's it like to be pregnant?"

"It was weird at first, ya know? I thought, _'Oh I have this little person in me that I have to protect and love.' _then as time progressed, it became a part of everyday life, it's almost like I'm not pregnant anymore. I have Nicky to protect me and I know he will be loved and protected by the entire coven." Jeff said while holding his bump.

"What does it feel like?" Kurt asked while poking Jeff's stomach.

"Like a rock. When he moves it feels like a flutter."

"When are you due?"

"A few weeks. I'm nervous as hell though." Jeff said.

"I'm sure you'll be great." Kurt and Jeff continued their conversation of what to expect when you're expecting.

"So, has Kurt had his first hunt yet?" Wes asked.

"No, I'm planning on showing him how soon." Blaine said.

"Don't you thin-" David's words were cut off when they heard a scream come from down the hall. Everyone became alert and ran toward the sound, opening the door. What they found both shocked them and pissed them off. Jeff was on the floor sobbing and the window was open, Kurt was nowhere in sight. Nick was the first to react, running to his mate and pulling him in his lap, attempting to calm him down. David ran to the window to see a dark figure holding an unconscious Kurt running toward the woods.

"What happened?" Jeff whimpered and tried to regain his composure.

"He-he to-o-ok Kurt!" Jeff sobbed into Nick's arm.

"Who?" Nick demanded.

"Seb-Sebastian." Jeff hiccupped.

The occupants of the room stopped and stared at Jeff in shock. They all looked to Blaine to see his reaction. Blaine walked to the window and held the ledge, his back taut.

'This can't be good..." Thad trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Wow, I actually got reviews and follows? Jeeze. I just put this up! Thank you! I was worried that no-one would even read it!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Sebastian being a douche and Kurt getting hurt. Don't worry, it won't last long.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I OWN NO CHARACTER YOU RECOGNIZE. THEY ALL BELONG TO RYAN AND FOX.**

**(Look at the bottom note please.)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone turned to stare at Blaine, waiting for is reaction. They all knew what happens when Blaine loses his temper and it wasn't pretty. Blaine's back was taut and his hands almost white with the force he was closing them. Blaine leaned over and held the window ledge, snapping the wood. He let out a long breath and turned to see Nick rocking Jeff back and forth, comforting him. Trent and Thad saw the way Blaine was staring at the couple and they moved next to him, putting their hands on his shoulders. Wes and David looked between the two, concern on their faces.

"Nick," everyone looked in alarm at Blaine's voice. "Take Jeff to your room and get him to calm down, he doesn't need the stress." Blaine told Nick. Nick nodded and picked Jeff up and carried him out of the room.

"Attention, everyone." Blaine said in a brutal tone. "We need to find Kurt, I don't care how, or what we need to do, we find him. No questions. I don't care how long it takes. I need my mate. He is vurnerable and in danger. Trent, Thad, get the rest of the coven to the common room so we can go over a plan." They nodded and left the room. "David, go out and see if you can find a trail. If you can't find something, come back right away, we need you." David nodded and jumped out the window.

Wes looked over to Blaine, waiting for orders. Blaine turned around and his shoulder started to shake. Wes walked over to his friend and hugged him from behind, letting Blaine cry. Blaine let out a sob and broke down.

"We'll find him, Blaine. You have my word." Wes whispered to Blaine.

"I'm going to kill him..." Blaine whispered.

"I wouldn't blame you, friend." They sat there for a couple of minutes before Blaine got up and whipped his eyes.

"Okay, let's make a plan." Wes nodded and they both left.

* * *

Kurt was confused. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed he was somewhere deep in the forest. He was handcuffed to the bed and his ankles were bound to the bed posts. The room looked like a cheap motel. The smell was horrid and it felt musty. He looked at the handcuffs and tried to pull them off.

"Oh, no, don't do that. They won't come off." Kurt jumped at the voice and looked to the door, noticing Sebastian in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Kurt was starting to panic. '_This g_uy _kidnapped me!'_

"You don't need t worry your pretty little head about who I am, you're just bait." Sebastian replied.

"What do you mean bait?" Sebastian smirled and walked over to him.

"What I mean is, you are here to lure Blaine and his coven here, so I can once and for all kill that bastard and his little followers." Sebastian said.

"What did Blaine ever do to you?" Sebastian looked blank as he took out a knife and ran it down Kurt's leg.

"Don't you worry, it will all come to heads once Blaine figures out where we are. I mean, it was so easy getting you. You being with child just made it easier. I was planning on taking you, I just never imagined it would be this easy. I'm pretty sure little Blainey is fumming trying to formulate a plan. Until then," Sebatian turned and stabbed Kurt in the leg, Kurt screamed out and watched his leg bleed. "You're all mine." The man whispered in Kurt's ear before he left the room.

* * *

"Guys, what do we do?" Blaine screamed in frustration.

"Blaine, think about this rationally, we know who took him. All we have to do is find him." Wes said.

"But why would Sebastian go after Kurt?" Trent asked.

"Probably to get to Blaine." Thad said from the couch.

"We need a strategy. If we just go and attack, he will be prepared. He is expecting us to come in hot. We need to plan this so we get Kurt out safetly and no one gets hurt." Blaine said.

"Well, I can see if there is a trail, or I can track one." David added.

"Yes, you should Trent, go out with him and help him. Everyone stay here so we can figure a way ambush the place." David and Trent nodded and left.

"Okay, now he- ." Blaine was cut-off when the door opened, revealing Nick.

"Hey, guys." Nick said. Blaine walked over to him.

"Is Jeff okay?" Nick looked down.

"He is pretty shaken up." Blaine gave Nick a hug and sat him down in the chair.

"I'll go check on him." Wes said as he left the room.

"So, what's the plan?" Nick asked.

"We don't know yet. We need David and Trent to find where he has him first." Thad said.

"Let's just hope they find him soon..." Nick said, looking to Blaine. Blaine nodded sadly and looked out the window.

* * *

Two days later, Sebastian came back.

"Oh, good, you didn't try to escape. I think that deserves a reward." he walked over to Kurt and ripped out the knife. Kurt hissed at the pain.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kurt looked up at Sebastian.

"Well, I can't kill you obviously, but I can hurt you. I can do many things actually. All of them won't kill you. They will just hurt, a lot." Kurt looked scared.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt whispered.

"Because I hate Blaine. Anyone that laid in his bed with him I will hate too. Judging by your stomach, you've been in his bed quite sometime." Sebastian ran the knife over Kurt's little bump. Kurt drew in a sharp breath. Sebastian smirked and went in the bathroom and got out a cooler.

"I guess I can't let you or that little thing starve, now can I?" Sebastian took out a bottle full of blood out of the cooler and poured some in a cup. Kurt looked confused. "You're not getting much." Sebastian smirked and held the cup to Kurt's mouth and Kurt took it on one gulp. "Make it last."

"How long until the next one?" Kurt whispered.

"Whenever I decide, I guess." Sebastian shurgged and closed the cooler. He reached into his pocket and took out a blindfold. Kurt's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Kurt screamed as Sebastian put the blindfold on.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Sebastian slapped Kurt across the face and held his hair, pulling his face to his own. "I can't wait until your little mate comes and I get to kill you slowly in front of his eyes, then in-turn kill him. It will be glorious." Sebastian released Kurt's hair and walked out of the door, locking the knob on his way out.

"Please, find me." Kurt whimpered.

* * *

"It's been a month! A MONTH! HE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Blaine screamed, punching the wall, leaving a hole.

"BLAINE!" Wes screamed, getting Blaine's attention. "You need to calm down! David and Trent are working as hard as they can! It's not easy to find a trail of a vampire. They know how to cover them! They will find it!" Wes said.

"They need to work quicker! Kurt could be in trouble! What about the baby, I'm pretty sure Sebastian knows now!" Blaine was pacing the room with his arms crossed.

"I know, but yelling and punching walls isn't going to bring us to him faster. Think with a level-head! If you don't focus something bad could happen!" Wes said.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about him and the baby." Blaine whispered. Wes went over to Blaine and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, we will find him. You have my word on it." Wes patted Blaine shoulder and walked over to Thad and sat down.

Just then, Nick walkedin with a little bundle, Jeff following closely behind, holding a bottle.

"Hey guys, I thought it would be good to get Gabriel out and see everyone. Jeff and I felt too couped up in that room. Thought we could lighten the mood a little." Nick said bouncing Gabriel when he started to fuss. The occupants of the room looked at awe of the baby.

"I think someone's hungry." Nick mumbled, sitting down in the chair.

"Good thing I brought this." Jeff handed Nick the bottle and sat next to him. Nick put the bottle to Gabriel's mouth and he happily started to drink its contents. Nick and Jeff looked down with love at the baby. Once he was done, Jeff grabbed him and put him over his shoulder and proceeded to burp him. Nick looked around and noticed Blaine looking at his mate with envy and sadness. Nick got up and walked over to Blaine.

"I know. I'm sorry for Kurt. Once you guys find him, you will be doing just that. I bet you guys will be amazing parents to that little girl. Don't give up hope. Kurt is a strong person." Nick gave Blaine a side hug and Blaine hugged back. They heard a little burp come from across the room and saw Jeff get up.

"Do you want to play with him?" Jeff asked, holding Gabriel out to Blaine.

"Sure." Blaine smiled and craddled Gabriel.

Nick and Jeff got up at sat on the couch closest to Blaine and the baby to help him if needed.

"Hello, Gabriel. You're a pretty little boy, huh?" Blaine cooed to the baby, who looked at him in wonder. "Not much of a talker, huh?" Gabriel made a little grunt and Blaine laughed.

"Here." Jeff handed Blaine a pacifier. Blaine took it and gave it to Gabriel. Blaine re-adjusted Gabriel so he was holding him under the arms, facing him.

"You're just too adorable." Blaine continued to coo at the baby, not noticing the conversation around him.

"Wow, he is kind of like a puppy dog when not angry or killing people, huh?" Wes said.

"Yeah, when he isn't on a hunt or angry, he is just a regular guy. He has a soft side." Thad said.

"I think it's just the fact that my baby is adorable." Jeff replied with a snarky tone.

"They may be the reason." Nick laughed.

"Imagine when he has his own." Thad said with wide eyes. They looked to each other with the same expression and thought of a circumstance where he is always like that. They all laughed and look to Blaine again, who was holding a drowsy Gabriel.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Jeff said lifting Gabriel from Blaine's arms and bounced him lightly, lulling him to sleep. Gabriel let out a little yawn and promptly fell asleep.

"I guess we'd better get him to bed." Nick and Jeff left the room.

"That's was a nice distraction." Thad commented.

I just can't wa-" Wes was cut off by the door opening with a frantic Trent and David.

"Guys, what?" Thad asked.

"We found the trail! We found the cabin!" The second the words left David's mouth everyone got up and got all the weapons.

"Lead the way." Blaine demanded. David nodded and ran out of the room, everyone following closely behind.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, grunting in pain and hunger. He hasn't had any blood in weeks and he felt like dying. He looked to his bump and shed a tear. His stomach has grown very fast in a short amount of time and he was showing. He was worried that the baby would suffer if he doesn't get fed fast. He looked over his body. His body was littered in cuts and bruises. The knife Sebastian was using was currently on the table next to the bed, gleaming in the sunlight.

The door opened revealing Sebastian with a young women who looked terrified. Kurt looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"Hello, Kurt. This is Julia. Julia, this is Kurt." Sebastian leaded her to the foot of the bed and made her face Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt watched as Sebastian took the knife off the table.

"Giving you a meal." Sebastian took the girl's wrist and cut into it. He licked the blade and dragged the girl over to Kurt. Kurt looked at the wrist and watched a drop of blood fall from her wrist onto the bedspread. Kurt's fangs started to ache and his eyes became red. Sebastian smirked and took the girl's wrist from Kurt's face, Kurt growled in frustration.

"Nope, I didn't say you were getting her. She's mine. You get the bottle." Sebastian licked the girl's wrist and sealed the cut. She whimpered. Sebastian put her head to the side and smelled the length of her neck, he opened his mouth and lowered his head.

Just as Sebastian made contact, the door to the room bursted open to reveal Blaine, Wes, David, Thad and Trent, all lookng ready to kill. Sebastian looked up in alarm and smirked as he realized the situation.

"Why, hello Blaine. Fancy meeting you here." Blaine wasn't listening, he was instead looking at Kurt.

Kurt was crying and struggling to get free. Blaine noticed his stomach and how big it is. He also noticed how pale he looked and skinny. He saw the cuts and bruises and the red marks around his wrists. Kurt's eyes were a dull red; a sign that he was starving. When Blaine heard Kurt whimper, he saw red.

"You son of a bitch!" Blaine ran to Sebastian and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the ground. Sebastian let out a breath of suprise.

"Really? You think this will subdue me?" Sebastian let out a chuckle and flipped Blaine and held his neck tight. "You fell into my trap." He said in a confident tone.

"You think?" Blaine asked. Sebastian's smile faltered just a little and he was lifted off Blaine and pinned to the wall. "Thank you, Trent." Trent nodded and held a struggling Sebastian tighter against the wall.

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered. Blaine looked and went over to Kurt quickly. Blaine kneeled on the bed and ripped the cuffs and ankle restraints off. Blaine held Kurt's face gently and looked at his face.

"Baby...oh, my god!" Blaine cried and hugged Kurt tightly, he noticed how weakly Kurt hugged back.

"I'm so glad you found me. I was scared you couldn't find me. I was so scared!" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

"Shh... it's okay now. I'm here now. I will never leave you ever again. I will protect you. I love you. I'm so glad you're okay." Blaine pulled back and kissed Kurt harshly on the lips. Kurt exhaled and leaned into Blaine. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I'm so relieved." Kurt said, rubbing his stomach. Blaine looked down at the action and rubbed the same path.

"I'm so happy you both are okay." Blaine looked behind him to see Trent still pinning Sebastian. Blaine's eyes went red. He leaned over and kissed Kurt on the forehead and got up and walked over to Sebastian.

"What did you think would happen if you took him?" Blaine demanded.

"That you would come to me, which you did!" Blaine looked at Sebastian and smirked.

"Now what? Did you plan for me to bring almost the entire coven?"

"No, I just planned to use your little knocked up whore as bait to bring you here." Blaine growled and punched Sebastian hard in the face, busting his lip open.

"Don't you dare fucking talk about him like that. Understand me?" Blaine glared at Sebastian. "You know, I'm done with you." Blaine looked to Wes. "Hand me the knife, Wes." He nodded and handed Blaine a wooden knife.

"This isn't the end, Blaine. There are more like me. More who will try to take your little whore and use him against you. You just wait." Sebastaine smirked as Blaine drove the knife in his chest. Sebastain cried out in pain and he slumped foward. Trent let the body go and Sebastian's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Guys, it's time to leave. David, grab the girl and erase her memory and set her free. Trent, take the body and burn it. Thad and Wes, get a head start and inform the coven that we found Kurt." Blaine ordered. They all nodded and left. Blaine turned around and knelt on the bed once again.

"Baby, I'm going to lift you up." Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine hooked his arms under Kurt's knees and gently lifted Kurt up, consious of the stomach. Blaine noticed how light Kurt is and growled slightly. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" Blaine started to walk out of the cabin.

"About two weeks..." Kurt whispered. Blaine tightened his hold slightly, his face hard. Blaine got outside and started to run to Dalton. Kurt buried his head into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed Kurt's hair and ran faster.

"Almost there." Blaine re-assured Kurt.

Blaine entered his room with Kurt holding his neck tightly. Blaine bent down and set Kurt gently on the bed. He went to the cooler and grabbed two medical bags. He walked over to the bed and poked a hole in the bag and held it to Kurt's mouth who in-turn gulped the contents of the bag. Once Kurt was done, Blaine grabbed the other bag and gave it to Kurt who took it gratefully. Once Kurt was done he felt his stomach.

"Woah." Kurt said in a suprised tone.

"What?" Blaine was at Kurt's side in a second, looking concerned.

"She moved. Here, feel." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and put it on the spot that was moving. Blaine's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Wow, that's incredible." Blaine said in awe. Kurt looked from his stomach to Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm so happy you found me. I don't what I would have done if I lost her, or you didn't find me in time..." Blaine looked at Kurt and grabbed his face.

"Baby, don't think like that. You're safe. She's save and you're here. That's all that matters." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt, who responded eagerly. They both exhaled at the contact and Blaine pushed Kurt gently down on the bed and starddled his thighs. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's bulge and rubbed gently up and down. Blaine smiled and Kurt let out a happy sigh.

"I'm just so glad you're both okay and healthy." Blaine murmurred.

"Me too." Kurt pulled Blaine down and kissed him harder. Kurt trailed his tounge on Blaine's bottom lip and he opened his lips and they battled for dominance. They kept this up for several minutes. They broke apart and Blaine trailed down and kissed Kurt's jaw to his collarbone. Blaine scraped his fangs over Kurt's jugular and Kurt moaned. Blaine smirked and lifted his head to look at Kurt. Kurt smirked and grabbed Blaine's wrist, bitting into it. Blaine moaned as Kurt started to suck. Some blood escaped Kurt's mouth and went down his jaw. Kurt released Blaine's wrist and licked his lips. Blaine leaned down lick up the excess blood off of Kurt's jaw. They kissed sweetly until a knock on the door startled them.

"Hey, Nick and Jeff wanted to see Kurt, ya know, to make sure he is real and all." David said.

"Okay." Kurt and Blaine got up and followed David to Jeff and Nick's room. They knocked. NIck opened the door.

"Hey guys, KURT! You're really okay!" Nick hugged Kurt and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, I'm really here Nick. Where is Jeff?" Kurt looked into the room.

"Oh, He's with Gabriel." Nick led Blaine and Kurt into the room and they all sat on the couch.

"Gabriel?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Oh," Kurt looked to Blaine, "Jeff had his baby. His name is Gabriel."

"Can I see him?" Kurt asked. Nick nodded and led Kurt and Blaine to the babyroom.

Kurt could have died at the sheer cuteness in the room. Jeff was holding Gabriel, feeding him, while singing to him softly.

"Awe..." Kurt whispered while watching the two. Jeff looked up at the sound and smiled widely.

"Kurt! You're really here. I'm so relieve I won't be the only one having a baby here!" Jeff removed the bottle and checked how much was left. "My, you eat a lot buddy." Jeff told Gabriel, who looked curious at the new people in the room. Kurt smiled and waved at Gabriel.

"He's so cute Jeff." Jeff and Nick smiled at the compliment. Jeff put down the bottle.

"Do you want to burp him?" Jeff asked. Kurt looked scared but nodded. "It's okay, don't be scared. It's easy. Plus, it's good practice." Kurt nodded and held out his arms. "Just going to put this towel over your shoulder..." Jeff picked up the blanket and put it over Kurt's left shoulder. "I'm going to place him in the right spot and just pat his back firmly until her burps; easy." Kurt nodded and Jeff placed Gabriel on his shoulder. Kurt held him as he firmly patted his back.

"That's cute." Nick said.

"Yeah, just imagine when he has his baby, Blaine. It will be even cuter." Blaine nodded and looked back to Kurt who started to bounce Gabriel. Gabriel let out a little burp and Kurt shifted him so he was craddling the baby. He began to sway him and sing to him softly. Gabriel let out a little yawn and his eyes slowly closed, finally falling asleep.

"Let me take him." Nick takes the baby and puts him in his crib. Once Jeff and Nick kiss his forehead they all leave the room.

"See Kurt, you're a natural." Jeff said.

"I guess." Kurt said.

"That was great baby, just wait until we have our little girl, we can do that all the time." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and bid Nick and Jeff a farewell. They walked back to their room.

"So, where were we?" Blaine said with a seductive smile.

"Right...here!" Kurt ran into the room giggling with Blaine chasing after him.

* * *

If you wanna be my beta (I really need one.) inbox me on my Tublr. I'm always on there.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Well, we're here! You get to meet the baby. I like time-skips. This story will be around 10-11 chapters. That depends if you guys want it longer. I will do one-shots in this verse if you prompt me here on on my Tumblr.**

**I'm the person who likes to get to the point and get to all the major things. I don't really like to write fillers. That's why it's kind of short. Sorry, this is my first story.**

**Warnings: Birth scene. It's not really graphic. just warning ya.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Reviews keep me writing.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Two months later found Kurt and Blaine in the common room with the coven. There was a relaxed, serene feel around the room. Jeff and Nick are bouncing Gabriel in his bouncy chair, Wes and David are watching TV, Thad is playing video games and Trent is out getting food. Blaine had Kurt leaning on him from between his legs, his hand carding through Kurt's hair. Kurt let out a content sigh. The aura in the room was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Wes got up and left the room.

"So," Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Have you thought of names yet?" Blaine asked.

"A few. I just have to narrow it do-." Kurt was interrupted by Wes tapping his shoulder.

"It's for you." Kurt nodded and turned around, stretching his arms out to Blaine. Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hands and gently lifted Kurt to his feet. Kurt stretched and cracked his back, grunting at the discomfort. "Jeeze, this is getting hard."

"I'm sorry, baby. It's almost time for her to get out." Blaine said with concern.

"I know, I'm just the size of a whale and I can't walk properly." Kurt complained.

"You're still beautiful." Kurt smiled at the compliment and started to waddle towards the door. He opened the door and turned his head in confusion.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" The man asked.

"Yes...?" Kurt was hesitant.

"Hello, my na-," just then the man looked down and noticed Kurt's bump. "What the hell is that?" The man demanded.

"Blaine!?" Kurt backed up as far as the hallway would let him and put his hands protectively on his stomach. Blaine ran into the room and instinctively went in-front of Kurt, holding his waist, prepared to attack whatever distressed his mate. Blaine looked at the man, wide-eyed.

"Dad?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Hello, son." James Anderson said.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I just wanted to meet your mate. But it seems I scared him a little." James looked over Blaine's shoulder and saw Kurt shaking. "I mean no harm. I was just shocked." James tried to re-assure Kurt.

"What do you-," Blaine was cut-off.

"Blaine..." Blaine turned around to see Kurt sweating and slouching.

"Oh! I'm sorry babe!" Blaine knelt and lifted Kurt up and walked to the couch and setting him down, signaling his dad to do the same.

"Ow!" Kurt moaned, putting his head in his hands

"What's wrong?" Blaine became alarmed.

"My back is seizing." Kurt rubbed his back. "Can you rub my back for me?"

"Of course." Blaine crossed his legs and kneaded Kurt's back.

"So, what brings you here?" Blaine asked.

"I heard rumors that you chose a mate and I wanted to properly meet the new member of my coven. But to my shock, you've been busier than I thought." James wriggled his eyebrows and smiled knowingly at Blaine.

"Yeah, apparently..." Blaine blushed

"Wait. You're okay with this?" Kurt asked pointing to his stomach.

"Yes, I'm actually happy to finally being able to be a grandfather." James smiled.

"Then why did you say 'what the hell is that' then?" Kurt air-quoted.

"I was just shocked. I mean, can you blame me? My son's new mate is also pregnant. Any parent would be shocked. I'm sorry for scaring you. I mean no harm." James explained.

"He really is a big goof-ball, babe." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's glare.

"So, when are you due?" James looked to Kurt.

"A couple of days actually. We're actually having a girl." Kurt explained.

"Ahh, have you guys thought of a name yet?" James asked.

"We have a couple, but I really like Ava." Blaine said.

"And who is delivering her?" James asked.

"I am." Wes walked over from the TV to sit next to James.

"How many babies have you delivered? Are you cleared to be doing this? How many surv-." James was interrupted by Blaine. "Dad! Stop interrogating the man! He has done this many times. He is okay." Blaine chuckled.

"I'm sorry. A man can worry." James put his hand up in defense.

"Imagine how I felt with Blaine these past months." Kurt chuckled.

"I can imagine. Blaine did get the over-protective nature side from me." Blaine glared at his dad and put his head on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine felt Kurt's shoulder muscle become tense. Blaine looked up and over at Kurt.

"Babe, are you okay?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm having a false contraction again." Blaine pulled Kurt's head back and put it in his lap. "This one hurts more than usual..." Kurt trailed off as Wes got up.

"I think it's a little more than a false contraction." Wes said, hands on Kurt's stomach.

"What?" Kurt said breathlessly. "What do you me-AH?" Kurt grabbed his stomach and hunched over.

"What's wrong, baby!?" Blaine went on his knees in-front of Kurt and held his cheeks between his hands, looking into his eyes.

"It hurts!" Kurt whimpered.

"Wes! What's wrong?" Blaine looked desperately to Wes.

"Kurt's in labor." Wes said getting up. "Okay! David, get towels, my surgical kit and prepare a bottle. Nick and Jeff, take Gabriel to your room. Thad, go find Trent and bring back the bags." Everyone nodded and did as instructed. "Okay, Blaine place Kurt in-front of you so he can lean against you, James, you can assist. Sit next to Kurt." Blaine nodded and positioned Kurt just as he let out a whimper of pain. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. David came back with the materials and left the room quickly.

"Ow!" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and whimpered.

"Okay," Wes took out a syringe, "I'm going to give you morphine for the pain. The labor won't last very long considering it's accelerated. Just be ready to push very early along." Kurt nodded and held out his arm. Wes gave Kurt the shot and put his gloves on. "I need to take off your pants and see how far along you are." Kurt nodded and Wes quickly removed his pants. "Blaine and James, I need you to hold Kurt's legs up toward his chest." They nodded and did just that. Wes checked Kurt. "Okay, you are half way there. About another hour or so." Kurt whimpered.

* * *

One hour later Kurt was practically breaking Blaine's hand. Blaine was a nervous wreck and James was laughing at Blaine's faces. Wes looked at Kurt again and got his attention.

"You're fully dilated, which means you can push now." Wes confirmed.

"Thank god!' Kurt screamed in relief.

"You push for ten seconds and you get a five second interval. You bare down on a contraction. This is going to be painful."

"I don't give a fuck. I need her out. NOW!" Kurt screamed, leaning into Blaine.

'Guys, grab his legs. Okay Kurt on the count of 10." Kurt nodded.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Kurt exhaled and leaned into Blaine. He whimpered.

"You need to push hard, Kurt. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Kurt screamed as he bared down, exhaling when Wes reached one.

After 15 minutes, Kurt took a little break.

"You're doing so well, baby. She is almost here." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"It hurts so much! We are not doing this again!" Kurt turned to glare at Blaine, who laughed in return.

"Okay, these are the final pushes. I need you to give all you have, okay?" Kurt nodded.

"I just want to get this over with!" Wes started the countdown and Kurt pushed as hard as he can, screaming at the top of his lungs, almost breaking Blaine's hand.

"Last one!" Wes encouraged Kurt, as he prepared his hands to finish removing the baby. Kurt bore down, giving all he had, all while screaming. Kurt's eyes became red and his fangs came out, sweat falling down his chin. Blaine looked to his mate with amazement. Blaine was whispering encouragement into Kurt's ear as he heard Wes telling Kurt the baby's head is out and to stop pushing. Kurt started to cry at the pain and started to breathe faster. "Don't push. I have to get her out." Wes grabbed the baby by her shoulder and gently eased her out. Wes grabbed a towel and wrapped her up and put her on Kurt's chest.

"Oh, my god." Kurt exclaimed looking at the baby on his chest.

"Let me just suction her nose and throat so her air-ways are clear." As soon as Wes did that, she started to cry, loudly. Kurt and Blaine following closely behind.

"I'm going to go clean her up, and bring her back so you can feed her." Wes gently lifted the newborn and left the room. Blaine put a towel over Kurt and kissed him on the forehead.

"You did it! She's here! Ava's here, baby. You are amazing. I'm so proud and happy!" Blaine hugged Kurt tight and kissed him on the lips. Kurt smiled and let out a happy sigh.

"I'm so happy it's over." Kurt lies against Blaine and put his head on his forehead.

"Good job Kurt. And you too Blaine." James gave both a hug and left the room. Just as James left, Wes came in holding a bottle and a little pink bundle. Kurt and Blaine perked up.

"Well, this little one is healthy. She is responsive and she is beautiful." Wes went over to the couple and gently handed Ava to Kurt, who cradled her gently. "I'll leave you guys to bond." Wes left the room.

"Wow..." Blaine said in amazement, looking at his new daughter.

"Yeah, we did pretty well, huh?" Kurt stroked her cheek which was surprisingly soft.

"She's so beautiful." Blaine stroked her hand and let out a gasp as she grabbed his finger with a firm grip. "She's the perfect mix of both of us." She had Kurt's hair but Blaine's color and his mouth while she has Kurt's nose and facial structure. Ava looked up at her parents in wonder. Letting out a little grunt of annoyance followed by a little cry.

"Oh," Kurt cooed, bouncing her gently. "What's wrong sweetie?" Ava started to get louder and Kurt started to panic.

"Babe, I think she wants her bottle." Blaine said, handing Kurt the bottle.

"Oh...OH! I'm sorry, honey!" Kurt told Ava and put the bottle to her mouth. Ava instantly calmed down and happily accepted the bottle, sucking greedily.

"You're hungry, aren't you Ava?" Blaine cooed has she looked around to her surroundings. Kurt held the bottle as he looked down at his daughter, mesmerized by how small she is.

"She's just so fragile..."Kurt trailed off.

'All babies are, love. Don't worry, you won't break her." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. Kurt smiled into the kiss and turned his head to get a better angle. Blaine broke of the kiss and looked down to see Ava playing with his finger, looking at him.

"Aww!" Kurt said as he removed the empty bottle from her mouth. "Blaine, you need to move unless you want newborn breath in your face." Blaine laughed and carefully maneuvered the three so Kurt could sit up and burp Ava. "Can you hand me the towel?" Blaine nodded and put the towel over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt carefully put Ava over his shoulder and began patting her back firmly. Once she let out a little burp, Kurt cradled her again and grabbed a pacifier and put it in her mouth.

"I think it's time to get her in pajamas and put her to bed." Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded, walking toward their bedroom, slightly bouncing Ava on the way. Once they reached Ava's nursery, Blaine grabbed pj's and Kurt laid her down on the changing table. Blaine removed the blanket and started to put Ava's feet through the holes.

"Baby, you have to stop kicking." Kurt and Blaine chuckled as Ava continued kicking. Once Blaine was done, he picked Ava up and started to sway her lightly, singing softly to her. Ava's eyes started to drop and she let out a little yawn around the pacifier and she fell asleep. Blaine smiled and kissed her forehead, along with Kurt and laid her down in her crib. The couple quietly shut the door and laid down into bed, Blaine spooning Kurt.

"I'm so glad she's here. She's perfect." Kurt said.

"Agreed." Blaine said and kissed the back of Kurt's head, both of them falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Yay! Another one! I haven't been getting much reviews. I need to know what you people think to edit to your liking! I hope you like the fluff! Something major will happen soon! Just go on and enjoy the fluff with Ava! Daddy!Blaine is my weakness. There is also smut.**

**Just wanted to clear somethings up.**

**1. I like to end chapters with Kurt and Blaine falling asleep.**

**2. Ava, being a vampire baby, is a little advanced at her age. I planned the story that way. She can babble and understand her parents at 9 months(The age I make her in this chapter.), it may seem developmentally advanced. But hey, it's my fic and she is a vampire. (Not like Twilight. She grows just as slowly as human babies, she's just advanced in the brain department.)**

**Onward to the Klaine-bows. :D.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Blaine woke up to the sound of Ava crying in discomfort. He immediately shot up and went into her nursery and looked at her in her crib and lifted her, swaying her slightly.

"What's wrong, honey?" Blaine asked softly. Ava continued to cry, her face scrunched up in discomfort, tears falling down her face. Blaine began to bounce her and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He maneuvered Ava so she was on his chest while he reached in the cooler and took out a blood bag. He turned around and got a bottle out of the cabinet and poured the bottle about half way; closing it with the top. Ava started to fuss and get louder.

"Hold on, Ava." Blaine cooed, sitting down on the couch and putting the bottle to her mouth, she latched on and sucked happily. Blaine started down at her, smiling. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're just too beautiful. My little baby girl." Blaine watched as Ava ate. Once the bottle was empty, Blaine grabbed a towel and out it over his shoulder and started to burp her. Once she let out a little 'burp', Blaine set her down on the couch and checked if she needed to be changed. Ava started to fuss again and let out a little whimper and Blaine quickly picked her back up and bounced her slightly, cooing to her.

"It's okay baby girl. Papa's got you. Shh." Blaine walked up to her nursery and sat in the rocking chair and shifted Ava so he was cradling her once more. Blaine started to sing a song softly, rocking the chair. After about 20 minutes Ava let out a little yawn and her eye lids slowly closed. Blaine let out a breath and kissed her cheek. Blaine got up and put her gently in her crib. He kissed her head one more time and left the room. Blaine lay down and wrapped his arm around his mate. Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine and let out a content sigh. Blaine smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

The routine happened 3 more times with Blaine telling Kurt to sleep because he just gave birth and deserved to rest. Kurt tried to protest, but eventually lost the battle and slept the rest of the night. Blaine really enjoyed the alone time with his daughter. She was just so perfect, the perfect mix of him and Kurt. He was very happy.

Kurt woke up to find Blaine passed out next to him. Kurt laughed to himself. Kurt laid back and looked at the ceiling. He turned his head when he heard a little whimper from the baby monitor. Kurt got up and walked into the nursery to see Ava fussing, her face scrunched up.

"Aww, what's wrong, baby girl?" Kurt cooed as he lifted Ava from the crib and held her to his chest. Ava immediately calmed and snuggled into Kurt's chest. "Aww, you know who your daddy is, don't you?" Kurt started to bounce her, walking to the kitchen to make her a bottle. He walked back to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair, feeding Ava. Ava flailed her arms trying to grab the bottle, Kurt chuckled. "No, Ava. You're a little too young for that." Ava continued to try to grab the bottle, Kurt continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" A familiar voice came from the doorway. Kurt looked up at his mate's voice and gave him a smile.

"She's trying to grab the bottle. It's adorable." Blaine walked over and lightly rubbed Ava's hand and she latched on, holding tight.

"I think she just wants something to occupy her." Blaine let his daughter play with his finger.

"She's just amazing. I'm scared to see what she is like when she loses it..." Kurt trailed off.

"Well, we will work with it when it comes to that time." Blaine murmured, playing with Ava's fingers.

"What if I'm not a good father?" Kurt's voice was laced with doubt. Blaine looked at Kurt with concern.

"Baby, don't say that you're a natural, I mean look at you now." Blaine gestured to Kurt currently burping Ava. "You will be amazing. You already are. You gave birth to this little girl; you can't get any more natural than that." Blaine chuckled and Kurt smiled a little.

"Thank you." Kurt said. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt. He lifted Ava out of Kurt's arm and out her on the changing table. Once Ava was changed and in fresh clothes, Blaine and Kurt decided it would be a good idea to introduce the rest of the coven to her. Kurt grabbed the baby's portable rocking chair that automatically rocks just in case she gets fussy. The couple walks out into the common room where most of the coven where doing random things. Once they heard the couple walk in, everyone looked up and let out a collective 'Aww.' Kurt and Blaine sat down, Ava in Kurt's lap.

"Well, this is Ava-Valora." Blaine said. Everyone got up one-by-one and held her, kissed her cheek, nose and forehead and got to babble to her. Once everyone was done, Kurt noticed Ava's eyes started to droop. He put her in her chair and turned it on. It rock back-and-forth very slowly, lulling her to sleep.

"She's adorable." Trent said.

"The perfect combination of both of you." Thad said.

"So, Kurt, how does it feel to finally have her?" David asked.

"Surreal, and some-what rewarding." Kurt replied.

"Nothing wrong? She's healthy? Taking her food?" Wes asked.

"Yes, Wes. She's fine." Blaine chuckled.

"Just making sure." Wes sat back down and continued his game.

Kurt and Blaine leaned back into the couch, yawning. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and intertwined their fingers. Blaine lifted their hands and kissed them.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"As I love you." Blaine said, staring at his daughter, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

9 months later.

Life with Ava was rewarding, yet hectic. She has grown in the past months; it kind of scared the parents. She smiled all the time, she started to babble things when she would want something, she started to crawl and her features are becoming more defined. She inherited Blaine's curls, but Kurt's color and texture, Kurt's skin and mouth. She had Blaine's nose and eyes. Her eyes were a dull red since she was still growing and the real color will be revealed when she grows older. To say the least, she was gorgeous. She currently on Kurt's hip while he made her bottle.

"Almost done honey, I swear." Kurt said as Ava squirmed in his grasp. Ava kept chanting 'baba' to Kurt while reaching for the counter. "I know you want your baba. You have to wait baby." Kurt said as he screwed on the top of the bottle and set her in her high chair and snapped on the top, handing Ava the bottle. Ava took the bottle and contently sucked the contents. Kurt smiled and turned around and made himself some lunch. Kurt leaned against the counter and nibbled on his sandwich, occasionally looking over to make sure Ava doesn't drink too fast.

Blaine was out on a hunt with Trent, Thad, Nick and David. Usual hunts take around a week since there are 11 people to feed. Kurt didn't mind these times alone. It meant he got to have quality time with his daughter. Kurt was so happy to have a child. Although it was scary at first, once he got used to it he realized he was a natural at it. His daughter was well-behaved and she never really fussed. Kurt thinks he just got lucky to have such a tolerable child. Kurt heard banging from behind him and saw Ava hitting the bottle on the high chair's table. Kurt 'tsked.'

"Ava, I told you, you can't do that. I don't want to buy more bottles." Ava just laughed and hit harder; as if challenging Kurt. Kurt smiled at her antics and took the bottle from her and lifted her from the chair, setting her on the floor. Kurt put the bottle in the sink and picked Ava up and carried her to the common room and sat her down in her play pin, turning on the music. Kurt sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

About 20 minutes later Kurt heard Ava chanting 'Dada' and he looked over to her. Ava had managed to pull herself up and hold her position by holding the sides of the pen a look of pain on her face; she let out a little whimper.

"What's wrong?!" Kurt rushed over to her and lifted her, checking her head for a fever, when he found none, he looked at Ava. "What hurts, baby?" Kurt asked softly.

"Potty..." Ava whimpered. Kurt looked confused for a second before it clicked.

"Oh, you went potty?" Ava nodded and Kurt laid her down on the couch and grabbed a diaper off the table, noting he would have to get some more. Kurt unbuttoned Ava's onsie and pulled it down. "Oh, you went potty alright..." Kurt covered his nose for a second and grabbed wipes. He unlatched the diaper and cleaned Ava up, putting on a fresh diaper. He buttoned the onsie back up and threw the diaper away. "That better?" Ava nodded and reached for Kurt. Kurt picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurt smiled and got up.

"You want to go to the store with me?" Kurt asked. Ava nodded and Kurt set her down on the couch and got the baby bag and stroller ready. "Hold on baby." Kurt went to Wes' room and knocked.

"Hey Wes, I'm going out for supplies, I'm taking Ava. I just wanted you to know so you don't think someone kidnapped me or something."

"Okay, just is careful Kurt. You know she is young. Just keep a close eye on her." Kurt nodded and went to the common room and picked up Ava, setting her in the stroller and strapping her in. He put the bag on the handle and went outside. Kurt went to the car and took out the seat of the stroller and putting it in the backseat, strapping her in.

"Paci! Paci!" Ava said.

"Hold on, let me get you situated." Kurt strapped her in tight and went into the baby bag and pulled out the pacifier, giving it to Ava, who took it happily. Kurt closed the back door and went into the front, putting the bag in the passenger seat. He buckled himself and drove to the mall.

Once they reached the mall, Kurt put the bag over his shoulder and un-strapped Ava from the car seat and held her on his hip. Once he got to the baby store, he grabbed a cart and set Ava in the seat and strapped her tightly. He had to be very cautious of Ava to not attack people and taking her out of Dalton was a risk in itself. He just didn't want Ava cooped up all the time. Kurt went to the diaper aisle putting the items in the cart. He always had an eye on Ava, making sure her eyes didn't start glowing. He went and got a couple of bottles. He was in the toy aisle when an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind.

"That's a pretty baby you have there." The stranger said. Kurt immediately went tense.

You see, Kurt was very protective. This nature comes naturally when you become a parent but his was heightened. This was his baby. He carried her and gave birth to her. He allows no one to come near her unless he knows them. So naturally, the stranger was very close to her, making Kurt tense.

"Thank you." Kurt turned around to see a girl around his age looking at his daughter.

"She yours?" She asked, pointing to Ava.

"Yes." Kurt said while grabbing a toy and putting it into the cart.

"Whoa," she went over to Ava when Kurt wasn't looking and almost touched Ava's face before Ava let out a little growl, her eye's glowing slightly. "Her eyes are a weird color..." The second Kurt heard Ava growl he put himself between the girl and Ava and picked her up, bouncing her to calm her.

"Yes... they're a... special color..." Ava was staring intently at the girl, eyes still glowing slightly.

"But...why are they...like, glowing?" The girl was a little scared at the way the toddler was staring at her. Kurt noticed the look.

"I think it's time I go...get this stuff bought and what-not. Bye." Kurt rushed around the corner and went into the bathroom, cart and all.

"Dada" Ava was staring at Kurt, her eyes still glowing, although it was diming.

"I know, Honey. Calm down." Kurt set her on the sink and rubbed her back. Ava let out a cry and Kurt grabbed her back up and tried to calm her. He bounced her for 5 minutes and the crying wouldn't let up. Kurt grabbed a pacifier and tried to put it in her mouth. She took it and her cries started to calm. Her eyes went back to the dull red and she put her head on Kurt's chest, holding the pacifier. She let out a breath and closed her eyes.

"Thank god." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and pushed the cart through the store and went to a register. Kurt bought the items and went out to the car. He put the bags in the back and put a sleeping Ava in her car seat and drove home. Kurt got out and grabbed the bags and Ava and opened the door. Kurt put the items in their right spots and went to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair with Ava sleeping soundly on his chest. Kurt fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

Blaine opened the door to Dalton, the rest of the group following behind, feeling accomplished. They got enough food to last a while. That means he doesn't have to leave for a long time and he can spend time with his family.

"You guys go put the food up and inform the rest of them of our return." The group nodded and Blaine went up to his room to find Kurt gone. Blaine looked around and wondered where Kurt could be. Blaine took off his shoes and went to the nursery.

"Aww." Blaine said as he opened the door to find his mate and baby asleep in the rocking chair. Blaine went over and lifted Ava off of Kurt and laid her on his chest, bouncing her back to sleep. Kurt stirred when the weight was removed and opened his eyes to see what happened to Ava. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine.

"Hey Baby. Was the hunt okay?" Kurt got up and cracked his back.

"Yes, we got plenty of food. Looks like you had fun today." Blaine smiled as Ava snuggled into his shoulder.

"Not really." Kurt sighed and grabbed Ava's pajamas.

"Why? What happened?" Blaine said with concern. Kurt stood in-front of Blaine.

"This lady came up to us when we were at the store and got really close. I wasn't looking and Ava started to lose her self-control..." Kurt trailed off.

"Baby," Blaine laid Ava down and grabbed the pj's. "Why did you bring her out in public without me? You know it's difficult even for me to control her." Blaine put the pj's on Ava and picked her back up.

"I know! I freakin' know, Blaine. I just don't want her to be cooped up in here. I want her to have some fresh air. I was just getting some bottle and diapers. I didn't think I little 10 minute trip would turn out like this." Kurt put his head in his hands.

"I know where you are coming from. I don't want her cooped up here either. But she still needs to be trained. I agree. It was a bad time. It's not your fault. You're her father also. You can make decisions for her too. You only want what's best for her. We should plan a day out with all three of us. Ya know, spend a day together as a family." Blaine started to bounce Ava as she started to wake up.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I love you." Kurt sighed.

"I love you too." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, who kissed back. Ava started to full wake up and she noticed who was holding her.

"PAPA!" Ava squealed and hugged Blaine around the neck.

"Hey, baby girl." Blaine laughed and hugged her back. "How is my baby doing today?" Ava let out an indistinct string of babbles and Blaine laughed; pretending to understand.

"I think we should call it a night." Kurt suggested. Blaine nodded and grabbed Ava's pacifier and put it in her mouth. Kurt and Blaine kissed her cheek and set her down in her crib. Kurt tucked the blanket around her and turned the music box by her table on and dimmed the lights and the couple left the room.

"So, tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, we could go on a picnic and go shopping, you deserve it." Blaine replied.

"You know what we could do right now, though?" Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes darkening.

"What?" Blaine's voice dropped and his fangs came out.

Kurt walked over to the bed slowly and lay down on his back, stretching his limbs and looking at Blaine; glowing eyes and fangs extended. Blaine almost died at the look Kurt was giving him. "Well, it's been a week, Blaine...I have been awfully...lonely..." Kurt got up on his knees and pulled on his tie, bringing their lips centimeters from each other. Blaine breathed out a big breath and tried to kiss Kurt. Kurt laughed and moved back, avoiding Blaine's mouth. Blaine groaned.

"Well, why don't you come here so I can make you not so lonely?" Blaine suggested, pushing Kurt on his back again, straddling his hips, both hands on either side of Kurt's head.

"Are you sure we should do this now?" Kurt looked at Blaine seductively, trailing one finger from Blaine's forehead to his growing bulge. Blaine opened his mouth at the touch and Kurt slowly leaned up and licked Blaine's open mouth slowly, curling his tongue. Blaine's breath hitched.

"Damn, baby..." Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and slammed their mouths together. There was nothing sweet about this kiss. It was all teeth and tongue. It was completely dirty. Kurt can feel himself getting hard. They broke apart.

"It's been hard. I've been so horny Blaine; my hand just doesn't cover it!" Blaine growled and re-attached their mouths. Blaine tilted his head forward forcing Kurt's head back. Blaine broke apart and attacked Kurt's neck. Kurt threw his head back and started to unbutton Blaine's shirt as he attacked his neck. Kurt could feel Blaine's fangs grazing his neck.

"You're just so sexy." Blaine growled and removed his shirt and unbuttons Kurt's, leaving it on but open so Blaine can feel Kurt's chest. Blaine took a nipple in his mouth and toyed with it, his other hand tweaking the other one.

"Yes...god, yes..." Kurt moaned at the contact. Blaine licked from Kurt's collarbone to his neck and took off Kurt's pants and underwear. Blaine took Kurt's hard member in his hand and gave it a few strokes. Kurt's eyes roll in the back of his head. He moaned loudly. Kurt flipped them over and took of Blaine's pant and underwear as well.

"Are we going to have sex with a baby in the other room?" Blaine laughed breathlessly.

"She'll never know." Kurt grabbed Blaine's erection and licked a slow strip from base to tip. Blaine moaned and carded his hands through Kurt's hair. Kurt took the head into his mouth and sucked, hard. Blaine threw his head back and moaned.

"Yes, baby. Feels so good." Kurt smiled around the head and released.

"Need you to fuck me. Now." Kurt stroked Blaine's erection as he grabbed a condom and put it on Blaine. Kurt took Blaine's cock and positioned the head to his entrance. Kurt started to swivel his hips, teasing Blaine.

"Ugh. Stop teasing." Blaine grunted and Kurt started to slowly sink on his cock. He moaned at the tight, hot heat of his entrance.

"Oh, so good." Kurt moaned at the pain and pleasure of being entered raw. Once Kurt bottomed out, he sat on Blaine's to get used to it. Blaine planted his feet on the bed and Kurt leaned back on Blaine's thighs.

"You feel so good, baby. So damn tight." Kurt started to move up and down slowly, finding a rhythm. Kurt threw is head back and moaned and Blaine started to thrust up when Kurt went down. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and brought him down on his chest and kissed Kurt hard.

"Harder, fuck me harder." Kurt grunted. Blaine flipped them over and held his hips, thrusting into his mate faster and harder. Kurt moaned in ecstasy at the angle change. Blaine drove into Kurt's prostate at point-blank.

"You're so tight. Just love fucking your beautiful ass. So hot." Blaine grunted, thrusting faster, rolling his hips. Blaine looked down and saw Kurt's head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes of Kurt's sweaty face. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and lifted him so Kurt was sitting in his lap. Kurt was too caught up in the pleasure that he didn't notice the angle change. Blaine's cock hit Kurt's sweet spot with every thrust and Kurt opened his eyes wide and practically screamed in pleasure, scratching Blaine's back.

"So, good. Harder. Faster. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Kurt was grunting. Blaine went faster.

"I'm going to cum." Kurt whimpered and that's all it took for Blaine to bite into Kurt's neck. Kurt screamed and bite into Blaine's shoulder, coming at the sheer intensity of pleasure. Blaine followed closely behind. Once they were off their highs, Kurt fell down on the bed with a smile and Blaine took of the condom and threw it away. He grabbed a towel and cleaned him and Kurt up. Blaine lay down and spooned Kurt.

"Well that was nice." Kurt said, snuggling into Blaine.

"I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I love you, too." Kurt said as they both fell asleep.


	6. Quick Note

**This is not a chapter. You will get it tomorrow. I just wanted to know what you guys want to see. Do you want Ava to meet her grandparents? Want me to go through her life? Pm me and let me know!**

**I promise you'****ll get Chapter 6 tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Yay! Another chapter! Thank you all who have read this and follwoed, favorited and/or reviewed! Keep on reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Warnings: Fluff, a little angst, language, sick babies, Ava hitting a mile-stone and some ND people show up.**

**Just to tell you, I'm not a Finn and Rachel friendly person.**

* * *

Chapter 6

One month later.

Blaine was sleeping peacefully with his mate next to him when he heard crying from the baby monitor. Blaine groaned and got up and rubbed his eyes. Blaine left the room half asleep and entered the nursery to see Ava holding on to the railing standing and crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong honey?" Blaine walked over and Ava lifted her arms. Blaine complied and lifted his daughter so she was cradled to his chest. Ava cried louder. "Ava, you're going to wake Daddy, what's wrong?" Blaine started to sway, hoping to sooth the baby.

"Baba! Baba!" Ava cried louder into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed and went into the kitchen. Blaine set Ava on the counter and got out a bottle and filled it and picked Ava back up. He handed her the bottle and she started to drink.

"Okay, there..." Blaine trailed off. Blaine felt Ava's forehead and widened his eyes. "Are you sick honey?" Blaine felt her cheeks and they were scorching. Blaine became worried. His daughter was sick and he didn't know if it was safe for her to do to a human doctor. Vampires usually don't get sick. Once Ava was done with her bottle, Blaine went up to the nursery and laid her on the changing table, gauging whether or not to wake Kurt up. Ava decided for him when she threw up all over herself.

"Oh my god!" Blaine squeaked and took off Ava's pj's and got a towel to clean her mouth. Ava was screaming her lungs out. Apparently his dilemma was solved when Kurt opened the door, looking pissed.

"Blaine, what happened?" Kurt looked over to Ava and noticed the towel and throw up covered clothes. Kurt became alarmed. "What's wrong with her?" Kurt nearly screamed as he rushed over to her and picked her up, cradling her to his chest.

"I don't know! I woke up to her crying, fed her and she threw up all over herself. Her forehead and cheeks are really hot." Blaine said as he threw away the clothes and got a new clean pair.

"We have to take her to the doctors." Kurt said and put the back of his hand on Ava's forehead, frowning.

"Kurt..." Kurt interrupted.

"Don't 'Kurt' me. Our daughter is sick and she needs a doctor. What if it is life-threatening? Would you risk it? She's fine. We trained her enough. I think she's too out of it anyways to even care that there are humans around. Seriously, we're going to the doctors. Go get the baby bag ready." Kurt demanded, taking the outfit out of Blaine's stunned hand. Kurt noticed Blaine didn't move. "BLAINE!" Kurt yelled and Blaine swiftly left the room.

"Dada!" Ava cried, fisting Kurt's shirt.

"I know baby. We're going to get you fixed. Hold on. Just please don't throw up on this outfit." Kurt pleaded as he laid her down and dressed her. Kurt picked her back up and went into his room. He laid her down in his bed and went to go change out of his pj's. Ava cried louder when he went in the bathroom and Kurt felt guilty. Once Kurt was done he walked out and saw Blaine bouncing Ava, trying to sooth her a bit.

"Go get changed, Blaine." Kurt grabbed the baby and resumed what Blaine was doing.

"Shh, it's okay baby." Kurt kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"Okay, let's go to the hospital." Blaine said as he emerged from the bathroom and grabbed the baby bag and Kurt's hand. The couple walked to the car and Kurt got in the back and buckled Ava in and went in the passenger seat, holding Ava's hand so she knew he was still there. Blaine got in the front and drove to the hospital.

"Are you sure about this Kurt?" Blaine asked apprehensively.

"Blaine, I want to make sure she is fine. I don't want her sick. She won't attack anyone. I promise." Kurt kissed their intertwined hands on the counsel of the car.

* * *

Once they reached the hospital, Kurt grabbed Ava and Blaine grabbed the baby bag. Ava had stopped crying but she was whimpering from time-to-time. Once in Kurt's arms, Ava laid her head on his shoulder and fisted his shirt. Kurt bounced her with one hand and grabbed Blaine's with the other. Blaine led them into the emergency room and filled out the papers and turned them in. They sat down and noticed another couple staring intently at their intertwined hands. Blaine was getting annoyed.

"Excuse me," the couple looked to Blaine. "Do you mind looking elsewhere besides us? My baby is sick and I'd appreciate it if your rude asses would stop staring." Blaine said harshly. At his mate's voice, Kurt looked up.

"Why? Your faggy asses need to stop showing your shit in public." The man retorted.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said.

"You heard me, Lady. You and your little fag need to stop shoving it in our faces. I'm already at a hospital. Do you think I want to see the sick ass gay shit in my line of vision?" The man said, glaring at the pair.

"Well, maybe I don't want to see your straight ass shit in my face." Blaine looked pissed.

"Ha! At least I'm not an abomination. I mean, where did you get that kid? Did you steal it? Are you really that desperate that you have to steal babies because you're mad that you and your little fag can't make one of your own?" The man laughed, looking at Ava.

"Alright, asshole." Kurt started, looking pissed. "Make fun of me all you want. I don't give a fuck. But you do not and I repeat DO NOT insult my baby or my husband. You are a homophobic, bigoted little douche who is so insecure with himself that he has to make fun of others and bash other people who don't fit your 'perfect agenda.' It's sad really. You're just pissed that the gay couple can have a kid and your ugly, bleach blonde plastic wife can't even conceive because she had too much surgery. So, before you go off and insult our live, why don't you take a look at yours." Kurt finished. Smiling at the couples shocked expressions.

"How dare you!" The wife screeched.

"Alright, bitch. Don't get me started with you. You best get yourself away from us before I really lose my temper. And you don't want that. Trust me." Kurt said as he bounced Ava who started to whimper. "It's okay, Ava." Kurt cooed.

The man left abruptly and went into the bathroom, not knowing Blaine was not far behind. The man was splashing water in his face when he looked in the mirror and saw Blaine right behind him.

"AHH!" The man screamed. "What the fuck are you doing in here? I'm not gay!" The man turned around and sized-up Blaine.

"I told you not to bother us, didn't I?" Blaine said in a low voice. Blaine's eyes began to glow and his fangs touching his bottom lip. The man looked terrified.

"What-what are you?" The man backed up as far as he could.

"I suggest you leave, take your bitch with you, and hope you never run into me again. You have one chance." The man ran as fast as he could, dragging his wife with him. Blaine walked back out and sat in his seat.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"I just told him to never insult you again." Blaine said simply. Kurt laughed.

"Ava-Valora Hummel-Anderson?" The nurse called.

"Right here." Kurt said and got up and shifted Ava so she was comfortable and grabbed Blaine's hand. The nurse led them to a room and asked all the preliminary questions. Blaine answered all the questions and modified some of them. The nurse told them the doctor will be with them soon and closed the door.

"See, everything is going fine so far. She won't attack anyone Blaine." Kurt said as he rubbed her back.

"That still doesn't mean it could happen. I'm just trying to protect her." Blaine said as Ava held his finger.

"Paci." Ava whimpered and Blaine took out the pacifier and gave it to Ava.

The doctor walked in and asked Kurt to lay Ava on the bed. Once out of her dad's arms, Ava started to cry and reach for Kurt. The doctor stopped him from taking her.

"It's okay; she's just cranky from being sick. Let's just see what's wrong then you can pick her up." Kurt nodded and sat down, bouncing his knee. The doctor checked over Ava. He took her temperature and took a spit sample and told the parents to hold tight while he gets results. Kurt picked Ava back up and bounced her on his knees to sooth her once more. Blaine rubbed her back and checked her eyes.

"Blaine, stop it. She's fine." Kurt kissed Blaine and he sighed. A knock came from the door. The doctor walked in with medication.

"Well, she has the flu. But, it's okay because babies can get the flu. They have their own variation. All you have to do is give her two pills for one week and make sure she sleeps a lot and she will be fine. She will be cranky and she might not be able to always keep her food down, that's normal. Any questions?" The doctor asked.

"No, thank you." Blaine said and took the medicine from him.

"Okay, I just need you to sign the discharge papers and you can go home." Blaine did just that and he and Kurt left, strapping a sleeping Ava in her car seat.

"I'm glad it's just the flu." Kurt sighed in relief.

"I'm glad she didn't attack anyone." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and looked ahead.

Once they reached Dalton, Blaine grabbed their supplies and Kurt got Ava. They went up to the nursery and changed Ava into pj's and laid her down and tucked her in. Blaine and Kurt kissed her forehead and went to their own room.

"What a trip." Kurt said as he looked to Blaine.

"Yes, I'm just glad she doesn't have anything life-threatening." Blaine kissed Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you too. Goodnight, baby." Blaine and Kurt closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later

Once Ava got over the flu, she became the happy baby Blaine and Kurt remember. They were currently in the common room with everyone, Blaine holding Ava up by her hands and Kurt on the other side of the room, encouraging Ava.

"Come on baby! I know you can do it!" Kurt cooed as Blaine let Ava led him to Kurt. Ava had a face of concentration. Her little legs wobbled as she tried to hold up her weight. Blaine sat down and faced Kurt. Blaine held Ava by her waist as she tried to stand up by herself. Once she got steady footing, she put her right foot in-front of her left and took her first step. The entire room cheered. The distance between Kurt and Blaine was about a 5 step distance. Ava took another step and wobbled to the side a bit. Blaine put his hands behind her to catch her just in case. Ava gained her balance again and took another step.

"There you go Ava! Just two more steps!" Kurt encouraged and held out his hands for her. Ava smiled at the praise and took another step. The room cheered and watched as she finally made it to Kurt and Kurt hugged her. Ava giggled and looked at Kurt.

"Now Papa?" Ava asked. Kurt nodded and turned her around and lifted her to her feet. Once Ava had her footing, Kurt let her go and she walked very slowly to Blaine, who had his arms ready and smiling.

"Good girl! Come to Papa! You're so good." Blaine said and Ava giggled, reaching Blaine and hugged him. The occupants of the room all 'Awed' and cheered when she reached a parent. Gabriel, who can already walk was in Jeff's lap watching the whole thing.

The happened for about hour until Ava started to get tired. Kurt picked her up and set her in her high chair in their kitchen. You see, even though they are at Dalton, they had their own mini-house since Blaine is the coven leader. They had a kitchen, living room, two rooms and a bathroom. Once Ava was set in her high-chair, Kurt got out some baby food and portioned it out on a plate. Blaine took their lunch out of the cooler. Kurt sat down beside Ava and began to feed her. Blaine sat next to Kurt and began to drink.

"So, are we ever going to introduce her to your friends?" Blaine asked as Kurt fed Ava another spoonful.

"I almost forgot about them..." Kurt actually forgot about his friends. Everything that happened over the past year and a half made him forget. He guessed he could bring them to his friends. They probably thought he were dead or something. Kurt fed Ava another spoonful as he thought.

"I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea. They probably think I'm dead or something. I completely forgot about them." Kurt looked to Blaine.

"Then it's settled. We are taking a little trip." Blaine finished his lunch and took Kurt's place so Kurt could eat. Kurt smiled and took his glass.

"When should we leave?" Kurt asked.

"We can tomorrow. The coven has enough food and Wes will be in-charge. We can pack tonight." Blaine gave Ava the last of her food and wiped her mouth.

"Okay. Let's give her a bath." Blaine nodded and got Ava out of the chair and carried her to the bathroom and gave her a bath. Blaine came out with a freshly cleaned baby and Kurt smiled.

"Guess who's going on a trip!" Blaine spins Ava around and she giggled. Kurt couldn't wait for this trip.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt called all of his friends. Most of them screamed and were excited that he wasn't dead and he is coming to see them. Kurt didn't tell them about Ava yet because he didn't want to ruin the surprise. The family got ready and they were on the road an hour later.

"Who all is going to be there?" Blaine asked as he drove.

"Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Tina, Mike, Puck, Rory and Quinn." Kurt said.

"Did you tell them about Ava?" Blaine turned and entered Lima.

"No, I want to surprise them. I need you to hold her and hide until everyone gets all the hugs and kisses done. She can even walk to me! It will be perfect!" Kurt jumped a little in his seat. Blaine laughed at his excitement.

"Dada?" Ava asked.

"Yes, baby?" Kurt turned around.

"Where 'r goin'?" Ava asked. Kurt laughed. Ava was starting to talk, maybe not in full sentences, but she got her point across.

"Going to meet some friends." Kurt answered.

"And we're almost there!" Blaine said, turning down a familiar street.

"Okay, you know the plan?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. Once Blaine parked by Mercedes' house, he got out and took Ava and her bag. "Okay, I'll give you the signal when it's right." Blaine nodded and Kurt kissed him on the lips and Ava on the forehead and walked through the door.

Mercedes heard the door opened and ran to door and engulfed Kurt in a high, nearly toppling him over. Kurt laughed and hugged Mercedes back.

"Kurt! "Mercedes screamed.

"Hello." Kurt replied.

"Come, come! Everybody is waiting for you." Mercedes dragged Kurt to the living room where he was bombarded by hugs and screams. Kurt laughed and hugged everyone back, kissing the girls on the cheek.

"Yes! I'm alive guys. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact. A lot has happened in the past year and a half and I just didn't have time." Kurt said once he sat down on the couch.

"Busy with what?" Tina asked.

"Yeah and where's Blaine, Hummel?" Puck asked.

"He's in the car getting ready." Kurt said, giving the signal.

"Ready for what?" Mercedes asked.

"This." Kurt said and got up.

Blaine walked in carrying Ava and the baby bag. Everyone looked at Blaine shocked. Blaine smiled and set Ava down. Ava immediately took very slow calculated steps toward Kurt who crouched down and held his arms out.

"Dada!" Ava smiled and walked toward Kurt.

"Come here, pretty girl." Kurt encouraged. Once Ava reached Kurt, he lifted her up and hugged her close. He kissed her forehead and turned to his shocked audience. Blaine joined Kurt and intertwined their hands.

"Well, this is the surprise. Guys, meet Ava-Valora. Our daughter." Kurt finished and watched the occupants of the room. He waited for someone to say something but it was completely silent.

"Guys?" Blaine asked.

"I think we killed them." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"That seems to be the case." Blaine said.

Quinn was the first to speak up.

"You guys have a baby?!" Quinn looked at the pair. They nodded.

"But, she looks so much like you both. Adopting and surrogate can't make her look like you both." Tina said.

"That's because we didn't adopt or get a surrogate." Kurt said, shifting Ava.

"But... how else did you get her?" Sam asked. Kurt and Blaine looked to each other.

"Did, like, one of you get pregnant?" Artie asked, unsure of his own question.

"That's impossible. Guys can't get pregnant." Rory said.

"Yes, they can." Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's stomach and patting it.

"Whoa. Get some, Hummel." Puck commented. The entire room laughed.

"So, you really gave birth to her?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. Painful yet rewarding experience I might add." Kurt said.

"Can we hold her?" Mercedes asked, holing out her hands.

"Sure, just be careful." Kurt handed Ava to Mercedes. Ava let out a little whimper at being away from Kurt but Mercedes quickly soothed her. "Everyone can have a chance." Kurt sat down next to Blaine and watched as his friends took Ava one-by-one and made faces with her and played with her.

"She's so pretty." Tina said as Ava played with her hair.

"You guys did well." Puck commented as he made faces at Ava, who laughed.

"Thanks...I guess." Blaine said a little embarrassed.

"How old is she?" Mike asked.

"She's 10 months." Kurt answered.

"She's very advanced for her age." Quinn commented.

"She's smart." Blaine said. That was the usual cover-up when people noticed how advanced she is.

"I just can't believe you're a daddy, Kurt." Sam said.

"It shocked me too. Believe me." Kurt laughed as Ava started to squirm out of Puck's arm. Ava was becoming irritated with all the attention. Blaine got up.

"Alright, she's getting a little annoyed. I think she just wants some food." Blaine grabbed her and sat her down and got out some food. He put her bib on and began to feed her.

"Who's ready for the mall?" Mercedes asked. Everyone raised their hands. Once Ava was fed, the group left for the mall.

After an eventful day at the mall, Ava was dozing off in her car seat as Blaine drove them back to Dalton.

"That was fun." Kurt said.

"Yeah. It's great to get her out and meet other people," Blaine turned a corner.

"I'm shocked how well they took to her. I thought I would have to convince them how she got her." Kurt laughed.

"They're your friends. I'm pretty sure they will always believe you." Blaine parked in the parking lot and took Ava out, who was fast asleep and walked hand-in-hand with Kurt to their room. Blaine put Ava in her bed and he and Kurt went to their room and fell in the bed, instantly falling asleep, and smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: Another time jump. Not the drastic. This is a big changer. Pretty much all angst. Sorry, I can't seem to write only fluff.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Two years old.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada." Kurt woke up to Ava crying his name over the baby monitor. Kurt groaned and sat up, stretching and rubbing his eyes. Kurt looked over to Blaine and saw he was passed out. Kurt chuckled and got up and walked in to the nursery. Kurt saw Ava holding herself up by the bar of her crib, looking to Kurt.

"Why are you up so early?" Kurt asked as he walked over to Ava. Ava put her arms up, asking to be picked up. Kurt complied and held her on his hip.

"Baba?" Ava asked. Kurt looked down and his sleepy daughter.

"Are you hungry?" Ava nodded and Kurt walked to their kitchen and got a bottle from the cooler holding it to Ava's mouth. Ava was too tired to hold it herself so Kurt sat down and held the bottle as she drank. Kurt noticed Ava starting to drink less and looked down and noticed her eyes drooping. Kurt laughed lightly and laid her on her back. Kurt grabbed a pillow and set the bottle on it so Ava could drink while she was lying down. Kurt got up carefully and walked into his room, jumping on the bed.

"Blainey! Wake up honey." Kurt continued to jump, hearing a little groan from Blaine. Blaine opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine complained. "Why are you waking me up at this un-godly hour?" Blaine rubbed his eyes and fully looked at Kurt.

"Because, your daughter is in the cutest potion, ever." Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"Come on I'll show you." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him to the living room. Once the couple reached the room, however, Kurt stop and stared at the couch wide-eyed.

"Well, where is she?" Blaine asked looking to Kurt. Blaine saw terrified look and turned him around. "What's wrong?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's face.

"She...was right...there..." Kurt pointed to the couch where the bottle laid, half empty.

"What...?" Blaine asked confused, when it finally clicked. "Where is she?!" Blaine yelled while looking around the living room.

"AVA!" Kurt screamed, searching frantically around the house for her.

"Kurt, I can't find her!" Blaine said, going through the entire house.

"She's not here!" Kurt cried. He looked to the door and noticed it was slightly open.

"Blaine...the fucking door." Blaine looked at the door.

"She can't open damn doors. She's too little!" Blaine looked to Kurt, who was crying hysterically. Blaine ran to his mate and hugged him tightly. "Calm down honey. We will find her." Blaine kissed Kurt's head. Kurt didn't hear these words. Kurt cried louder and started to scream. He must have been so loud the entire coven heard him. The coven was in-tuned to the couple. Whenever they thought they were in distress they would come in a second. Wes kicked the door open, ready to attack.

"What happened?!" Wes looked to Blaine trying to comfort a hysteric Kurt.

"Why is Kurt going crazy?" David asked.

"Someone took Ava." Blaine said, rocking Kurt back-and-forth. Kurt started to grab his hair and pulling. Blaine grabbed his hands and held them to his chest. "Baby, stop. You're hurting yourself."

"It-it's a-l-all my fau-fault!" Kurt was beyond comfort at this point.

"No, it's not. You didn't know this was going to happen." Blaine tried to calm Kurt.

Bad idea.

"IT IS! I LOST OUR BABY! OUR DAUGHTER! I SHOULD HAVE JUST BROUGHT HER WITH ME! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER ON THE COUCH. SHE'S MY BABY AND I LEFT HER ALONE!" Kurt got up and yelled. Kurt eyes glowed a bright red, his fists were in tight balls and he was pacing the room. No-one dared to stop him.

"Kurt..." Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him the deadliest glare that had even Blaine shaking.

"Don't you fucking 'Kurt' me! I let her get kidnapped. It's my fault. I couldn't even protect her! I'm so stupid! We got too comfortable. My baby...gone..." Kurt stopped paced and stood stoic in the middle of the room. The air in the room became heavy, everyone too afraid to try and calm Kurt down.

"Kurt." Blaine tried to coax Kurt to turn around. Kurt remained in the same position. "Baby..." Blaine took slow calculated steps toward his mate, not wanting to upset him more. "I know you're upset, I am too. I want her back just as much as you do. You know losing control will do nothing to get her back." Blaine reached Kurt and gently put his hand on Kurt's back. Blaine felt Kurt shaking. "We will find her, I promise my life on it." Blaine hugged Kurt from the back and Kurt lost it.

The coven felt like it was hours, in reality it was only a minute or so. They saw Kurt and Blaine on their knees, Blaine hugging a crying Kurt. Blaine looked up.

"Guys." Blaine said calmly, although they knew he was losing it on the inside. "We have to find her, now. I don't care what you do. We need to get her back." The coven nodded. Blaine got up and picked Kurt up, who pass out, bridal style and laid him on the couch and kissed his forehead. "We'll get her back, I promise." Blaine whispered to Kurt and he and the coven went into the common room.

* * *

"Dada! Papa!?" Ava cried her father's name as the stranger carried her through the woods.

"Will you shut up?! Stupid child." The stranger said, putting his hand over her mouth. This made Ava scream for her father's louder.

"Damn it! Shut up!" The stranger yelled as he reached the house. He opened the door and whistled. A female came and grabbed the baby, trying to sooth her.

"You can't just force her to stop. You have to sooth her." The girl said.

"I don't care about that child. I just want to lead the alpha here." The man said, shooing the girl away. The girl glared and turned her attention to Ava.

"Hey, it's okay." She cooed. Ava stopped crying and looked at the girl.

"Dada. Papa!" Ava continued crying.

"I know, you'll see them, hopefully." The girl whispered to Ava. She held Ava to her chest and started to bounce her.

* * *

"What do we do?" Trent asked?

It has been a week and the coven was stuck.

"I can find a faint trail. But it stops in the forest. This guy is smart." David said.

"This guy must have left _something_ behind." Wes said.

"Maybe we're not looking hard enough." Thad commented.

"Have you looked further inside the forest?" Blaine asked.

"No. I didn't think of that." David trailed off.

'Then the forest we go." Kurt said as he got up and pulled Blaine with him. No-one objecting and they ran into the forest.

* * *

"There you go." The girl said as Ava finally fell asleep on the couch. The man walked in.

"Did you finally get it to shut up?" He asked.

"She's not an 'it'." The girl huffed, putting a blanket on Ava. "Why did you take her anyways?

"So I can lure the alpha and his mate here, so I can kill them. I'll do a better job than Sebastian." The girl just looked at him. She knew it will not work. The alpha is ruthless and his mate no different. She knew taking their child was the tipper. They would kill him them the second they found the house. She's not stupid. She heard about Sebastian.

"Are you sure taking their kid was the smart choice?" The man glared at her.

"It's the perfect way to get them to find us. Don't question my plan, women. I made you like this; I can take it back just as fast. Now make sure that thing stays alive." He pointed to Ava and walked away. The girl looked to Ava and let a single tear fall down her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Ava.

* * *

"Seriously, I can't be this hard to find a damn house in the woods!" Kurt yelled at the coven.

"Baby, please calm down. They are doing the best that they can." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I know. I'm sorry." Kurt addressed the coven.

"I think I see a path..." David squinted at looked north. "Yeah, I see a path. This may be our house." The coven started to race up the path, Blaine and Kurt in-front.

"Jared." The man called. Jared came out from a room and bowed to him. "I need you to guard this house. I feeling we will be getting more than just Kurt and Blaine as guests. And we don't want that." Jared nodded and went outside. The man went into the living room.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, scaring the girl.

"I'm getting her food. She needs to be fed." The girl said, getting a bag from the cooler.

"No. Put it back. She doesn't need it. That is not to be wasted." He grabbed the bag from her hands and threw her on the wall. "Stupid girl." he yelled. This woke Ava and she began to cry. "Not you again!" The man went over to Ava and began to shake her.

* * *

_Outside the house_

"I see a house!" Wes exclaimed. They stopped in the yard.

"Okay, here's the plan, David and Wes, stay on either side of me and Kurt and Thad and Trent, stay behind us. We need every side covered when we ambush." Blaine said, getting into position.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Everyone turned to the voice and saw a big, tall, blonde man standing in-front of the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kurt demanded, eyes glowing and fangs bearing.

"Name's Jared. Afraid you won't be getting in there. Master said no-one is allowed in there." he said.

"And why is that?" Blaine demanded same position as Kurt.

"Because he's busy with that kid." Jared said, pointing to the house.

"Kid..." Kurt asked.

"What is he doing to our daughter?" Blaine growled, crouching a bit.

"I don't know. Don't ca-" Jared was interrupted by a loud cry. At the sound of their baby's cry, Kurt and Blaine attack Jared. The coven was frozen in shock. Kurt and Blaine were tearing Jared apart. Jared out up a good fight, but quickly lost.

"Guys, cover us." Blaine ordered as he pulled Kurt off of Jared. "Kurt, we need to get in the house." They heard another cry and Kurt kicked the door open.

* * *

The girl jumped when she heard the door being kicked down. She looked up and saw Kurt and Blaine, looking ready to kill, at the door.

"Oh, no." She whispered.

The scene before the mates made their blood boil. A man was holding Ava, shaking her as she cried. Blaine really looked at the man and stood there, shocked.

"Jeremiah?" Blaine asked, shocked. Kurt looked at the girl sitting by the couch.

"QUINN!?" Kurt yelled, looking at his thought to be friend.

"Hello, boys." Jeremiah smirked.

"What are you doing to her?" Kurt growled.

"Using her." Jeremiah answered.

"Put her down, now." Kurt demanded.

"I think not...I think I'll keep her, and train her to be a killer, just like me." Before Jeremiah finished his sentence, Kurt attacked.

"GIVE HER TO ME NOW!" Kurt yelled and kicked Jeremiah in the head, making him release Ava. Jeremiah stumbled backward, not expecting the attack. Kurt caught Ava before she fell and held her tight against his chest, bouncing her. "It's okay, Daddy's got you. Don't cry. You're safe now." Kurt cooed as Ava cried. She grabbed Kurt's shirt and cried 'Dada'. "I know, you're safe now." Kurt looked over to Blaine and Jeremiah.

"Why did you do this, Jeremiah?" Blaine demanded, pinning Jeremiah to the floor by his neck.

"To lure you in. To kill you and your whore." Jeremiah replied, kicking Blaine in the stomach and Blaine let go of his neck and fell over. "Sebastian did such a bad job. He does things without thinking. I actually planned this who scheme out." Jeremiah smirked, kicking Blaine again.

"What did I ever do to you?" Blaine punched Jeremiah in the face and he stumbled back.

"You took my coven and my territory! I owned Dalton then you came along and took it from me! Now I'm rouge with nowhere to go and practically starving for food!" Jeremiah yelled.

"I won fair-and-square, and you know it! If you didn't want to lose your precious title, you shouldn't have challenged me. You knew I would win." Blaine said.

"You cheated! I know you did. I was stronger than you! Now I'm going to take back my territory by killing you and your pathetic mate and child!" Jeremiah lunged at Blaine.

"The hell you will!" Blaine lunged also, growling.

They were toe-in-toe. They matched in strength and agility. Once Jeremiah got Blaine, he found a way to get out. Blaine punched and kicked Jeremiah, and he got up and did the same. Blaine bit into Jeremiah's arm and ripped a piece of flesh off. Jeremiah screamed in pain and pushed Blaine into the wall, creating a hole. Jeremiah grabbed Blaine by the throat and squeezed. Blaine tried to pry Jeremiah's hands off, to no avail.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried to his mate, he started to walk over to them when he felt a Quinn's hand on his arm. With the hand not holding onto Ava, Kurt took her hand and ripped it off his arm, throwing her into the wall. Kurt ran up to her and held her throat, fangs bared and eyes red, growling at her.

"Please, Kurt..." Quinn tried to take off Kurt's hand but she wasn't strong enough. Kurt was still baring his fangs at Kurt when Ava touched his face. He looked down.

"Dada, Quinn nice. She friend." Ava told Kurt, looking at Quinn. Kurt closed his mouth and looked at his daughter, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"Quinn help me. She help us. She good, Dada." Ava said, patting Quinn's arm. Kurt released Quinn's throat and she fell, coughing. Kurt looked down at Quinn.

"Can I trust you to keep her safe?" Kurt asked harshly.

"Yes..." Kurt hesitated. He decided to trust her and gave her Ava.

"Watch her. Don't you dare hurt her and if you do, I will have your head." Quinn nodded and held Ava tightly. Kurt turned around to see Jeremiah holding Blaine by the throat. Kurt crouched and jumped on Jeremiah, ripping him off of Blaine. Blaine fell to his knees and coughed, rubbing his neck. Blaine looked to his mate. Kurt was wrestling to keep Jeremiah down, he was starting to lose. Blaine got up and ripped Jeremiah off of Kurt, slamming him on the wall.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Blaine punched Jeremiah in the face and kicked his stomach. Jeremiah tried to kick Blaine's legs, but he was prepared for that. Blaine held Jeremiah tighter against the wall.

"I will win! You're weak, Blaine! Having a mate and that child made you weak. You're not focused! You're too weak to be an alpha. I should be the alpha. I don't let anything weaken me!" Jeremiah got the upper-hand and threw Blaine across the room. Jeremiah got a knife out of his pants and sat on Blaine, restricting him. He held the knife above Blaine's heart. "I will be alpha!" Jeremiah raised the knife.

Everything happened at once. The coven rushed into the door, Blaine looked at Kurt desperately, Kurt screamed out Blaine's name and Quinn put Ava down.

"Stay here." Quinn told her and took out a stake. Ava nodded and watched as Quinn ran to the fighters. Quinn screamed and plunged the stake into Jeremiah's throat. Jeremiah turned his head and looked at Quinn, his eyes becoming dull. Jeremiah dropped the knife and it lay next to Blaine's head. Jeremiah's skin turned grey and his lifeless body fell next to Blaine. Quinn heavy breathing was the only thing heard.

"Quinn..." Blaine whispered.

"I couldn't just let him kill you. I'm on your side." Quinn smiled.

"Papa!" Ava cried. Trying to run to him.

"Ava!" Kurt ran to her and picked her up, bringing her to Blaine. Blaine sat up, slowly and took Ava from Kurt, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, baby. Papa's fine. He's okay. I'm so glad you're okay. My little girl." Blaine rocked them both.

"Happy Dada and Papa okay." Ava said in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled and kissed Ava's head.

"Yeah, we're okay. We will always be okay." Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. Kurt smiled back and kissed Blaine on the lips. Kurt hugged both Ava and Blaine. Kurt looked up at Quinn.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled and hugged both Kurt and Blaine.

"Is it over with?" Wes asked. Blaine looked up.

"Yes, I think it is." Blaine said.

"Who's that?" Thad asked, pointing to Quinn.

"That is the person who just saved my life." Blaine said getting up. Blaine held Ava close to his chest. "I won't let you go. It's okay." He sooth her as she whimpered. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and turned to Quinn.

"Where will you go now?" Kurt asked.

"I actually don't know..." Quinn looked to the floor.

"Why doesn't she join the coven?" Thad asked, looking to Blaine.

"Well, she did save my life. I have no problem with it. Ava likes her. It's all up to Kurt." Blaine looked to Kurt.

"If she explains why she was with him first." Quinn looked at Kurt.

"I will tell you everything." Quinn quickly agreed.

"Well, welcome to the family!" Kurt announced. Everyone cheered.

"Alright. Let's go and get her fed. Everyone deserves a good night's sleep." Blaine said, leaving the house and they all ran to Dalton.

"Thad," Kurt said once they reached the common room. "Show Quinn around, won't you?" Kurt winked at Thad and her nodded. Thad grabbed a blushing Quinn's hand and led her around. Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Baba?" Ava asked, once Blaine and Kurt reached their kitchen.

"Yes, poor baby. Did they even feed you?" Blaine asked, concerned. He got out a bottle from the cooler and handed Ava the bottle, who took it immediately. Kurt and Blaine went into their room and they both silently agreed that Ava should sleep with them for a while.

"Come here." Kurt said as he reached for his daughter. Blaine complied and handed a sleepy Ava to him. He hugged her and kissed her head. "My baby. I'm never letting you out of my sight!" Kurt sat down and watched Ava eat, her eye's drooping.

"Let's go to sleep." Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded. They both lay down with Blaine behind him, one arm around Kurt's waist and the other holding one of Ava's hands. Kurt held Ava to his chest, one hand on her head and the other on her back. Ava was content, drinking slowly from the bottle and fisting Kurt's shirt. She held Blaine's finger and promptly fell asleep. Kurt kissed her forehead, then Blaine.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"I love both of you." Blaine kissed Kurt and turned off the light. All three sleeping peacefully in the night.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: I'm doing this off of my I-Pad. All mistakes are mine. **

**The chapter is not Finn friendly. At all. I frankly hate Finn and if you like him, don't read this.**

**Warnings: Homophobia, character death, fluff and angst.**

**I really haven't been getting reviews. I like to know what you guys think. I'm kind of losing the need to want. I'm hitting a major writers block.**

**Please read the bottom note.**

* * *

Chapter 8

For the first time, Kurt and Blaine slept through the night and into the morning. The sunlight shone through the widow. Blaine opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the sun in his eyes. Blaine carefully removed his arm around Kurt's waist and sat up in the bed, stretching. Blaine looked down at his mate and daughter, smiling. He leaned down and kissed both their cheeks and went into the bathroom. Blaine came out a few minutes later and noticed Ava's bottle still in her mouth, empty. He went over and slowly removed it, careful to not wake her.

"We really need to wean her off of this..." Blaine murmured to himself as he walked to the kitchen and put the bottle in the sink. Blaine started to prepare their breakfast while whistling a song.

"What is this?" A voice came from behind Blaine a few minutes later.

"I'm making breakfast to celebrate Ava being safe." Kurt smiled.

"Yes, that is something to celebrate, huh?" Blaine turned around to see a sleepy Kurt holding and even sleepier Ava. Blaine went over to them and lightly lifted Ava and held her on his hip.

"You wouldn't mind finishing, right?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No, it's fine, it's almost done anyways. Just go get ready." Kurt said and Blaine nodded, leaving the room. Kurt sighed and finished the breakfast, getting Ava's baby food along the way. Kurt went to the table and set the food down, handing Blaine the baby food. Blaine opened the can and began feeding a squirming Ava.

"Kurt," Kurt looked to Blaine. "Don't you think we should start to wean her from the bottle?" Blaine asked as he fed Ava another spoonful.

"Isn't she too young?" Kurt said, taking a bite of his food and giving a bite to Blaine, who took it happily.

"She is two, Kurt. She can't have them for much longer. I'm not saying to go cold turkey, just only one a day until she doesn't ask for one." Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine.

"I suppose. Just one for the night, to help her sleep." Kurt finished his food and took over for Blaine.

"Do you want to start tonight?" Blaine asked, finishing the rest of his food.

"You get to deal with the meltdown that takes place." Kurt gave Ava the last spoonful and wiped her mouth and un-latched the high-chair.

"Yes, I will deal with it. So it's settled. We don't give her one no matter how much she asks." Kurt nodded and lifted Ava.

"Yes. Blaine, don't fall for the puppy dog eyes. Be strong." Blaine nodded. "Now, I'm going to change her, care to join me?" Blaine smiled and followed Kurt into the nursery.

* * *

_Several hours later..._

"Baba?" Ava asked from her position in the play pen.

"No, Ava." Blaine said, turning back to the TV.

Kurt left an hour ago to visit his parents. This left Blaine with a pleading Ava. Blaine didn't know how hard it would be to deny her. She has Kurt's eyes after all.

"Baba! " Ava pleaded to Blaine, ignoring her toys.

"No." Blaine said, not looking at her.

"BABA!" Ava screamed and started to cry, pounding her fists on the side of the play pen.

"AVA!" Blaine said. _'Great,' _Blaine thought. _'This is her first tantrum.'_ Blaine got up and went over to the play pin, lifting Ava up and bouncing her, trying to calm her down. It didn't work.

"Baba...Baba...BABA!" Ava started to kick and punch the air, screaming and crying her little head off.

"Seriously?" Blaine said. Blaine walked over to the couch and laid Ava on her back. Blaine picked up the closest pacifier he could find and tried to put it in her mouth, Ava grabbed it out of Blaine's hand and threw it at his face, hitting him square in the forehead. Blaine sat there, stunned. He really needed Kurt.

"AVA!" Blaine raised his voice, it worked. Ava stopped screaming and looked at her father. "You will stop this crying. You're not getting a bottle and throwing things at me isn't going to get you one. Now, since you threw the pacifier at me, you're going to your room." Blaine picked Ava up, who had started to scream again, and put her in her crib. Blaine looked over to see Ava kicking the side of the crib, crying. Blaine had to use all his willpower to turn around and close the door, muffling Ava's cries. Blaine put his hand on his forehead and sighed. Blaine sat down.

* * *

_Hudson-Hummel household_

Kurt was nervous. He had never been this nervous since he found out he was pregnant. He thought about how much of a blessing that was and he felt optimistic about this outcome. Kurt was going to tell Carole and his dad about Blaine and Ava. Not the _entire_ truth, just a modified one. Kurt was nervous of their reaction. It's one thing to have a kid at 18, but to be the one carrying the child? He had no clue how his parents would take the news. Burt and Carole are both very open-minded and accepting, Finn, however, not so much. Kurt sighed as he remembered the times Finn either insulted him, or didn't care enough to stand up for him. Kurt was glad Finn moved out of the house when he went to college, one less person to worry about.

"Well, it's now or never..." Kurt gave himself courage and walked up to the familiar house, knocking on the door. Kurt heard someone say 'coming' and the door opened, revealing Burt Hummel.

"Kurt...?" Burt looked at the man in-front of him in confusion. Burt stood there for a good minute before realizing who was at his door. "Kurt?!" Kurt nodded and Burt gave him a hug. Kurt smiled and hugged back. Burt broke away from the embrace and looked at Kurt. "Is it really you?" Kurt nodded. "Come in son." Burt ushered Kurt into the living room. Both of the sitting on the couch.

"Carole!" Burt called for his wife. Carol entered and looked confused at the unfamiliar man in her home. The man turned his head and looked at her. She gasped.

"Kurt!?" Carole ran to him and gave him a hug. Kurt started to laugh.

"Wow, if this is the reaction I get after 2 years, I should do it often." Kurt said as he broke off the hug. Carole sat next to Burt.

"Don't you dare say that, son? Two years is long enough." Kurt looked at Burt.

"I was kidding, Dad. I won't leave again." Kurt crossed his legs.

"Why did you leave for all that time?" Burt asked.

"It's a really long story, but I'll make it simple." Burt and Carole nodded, waiting for the story. "Do you remember Blaine?"

"The kid you were dating?" Kurt nodded. "What about him?"

"Well...let's just say that we...have a daughter..." Kurt trailed off, waiting for the reaction.

"You... have a daughter...?" Carole asked, hesitant. Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"YOU WHAT?" Burt yelled and Kurt winced. Carole put a hand on Burt's arm, urging him to calm down.

"I have a daughter; her name is Ava, with Blaine." Burt looked at his son, disappointment in his eyes.

"That is why you left for two years? Kurt, you just left. No warning. You didn't tell anyone. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was looking for you for a year. A year, Kurt! Everyone is convinced you were kidnapped and murdered! All because you wanted to have a kid with your boyfriend. Am I getting it right?" Burt demanded.

"Yes... but Dad, it is much more complicated than that." Burt looked even more pissed.

"How much more complicated can this get?" Kurt bit his lip again.

"I...have a child because...I got...pregnant..." Carole looked at Kurt, shocked.

"Kurt, why do you have to lie to me?" Kurt's head shot up. "Are you really using that excuse as to why you got a kid at 18? Don't you want to go to college? Have a future?" Kurt let a tear fall down his cheek.

"Dad... I'm not lying..." Burt looked at his son. Really looked at his son. Burt saw the sincerity of the words.

"You really... had her?" Kurt nodded and let out a sob. Burt got up and gave Kurt a tight hug. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It's just shocking. I never knew men could get pregnant. I'm sorry." Burt kissed Kurt's head.

"I'm sorry I left for so long. I didn't know how to tell you guys. I was scared." Kurt broke the hug and looked at his parents. "I guess the secret is out." _Most of it, anyways._

"Can we meet her?" Carole asked.

"Yes, actually, I'll call Blaine right now and Blaine will bring her. It will take around 2 hours." Burt nodded and Carole went into the kitchen to get them some drinks. Kurt pulled out his phone and called Blaine.

"_Hello? Kurt?" _Blaine asked.

"Hey, Honey, what is that screaming?" Kurt asked, hearing the screaming in the background.

"_Oh, Ava is having a tantrum and I put her in her room."_

"Ah, well, can you bring her over to my parents' house? They want to meet her."

_"So, you told them. Did they take the news alright?"_

"Yes, in fact, they're happy for us."

"_That's good. Yes, I'll bring her. See you in 2 hours. Love you."_

"Love you too." Kurt hung up. "He will be here in 2 hours." Burt and Carole nodded and they all sat down, discussing what Kurt missed.

* * *

"Papa, where are we going?" Ava asked from the backseat. The two were 10 minutes away from Kurt's parents' house and Ava became curious.

"Going to meet your grandparents." Blaine said as he turned the corner.

"Is Daddy there?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Blaine smiled at her enthusiasm. Blaine parked the car and got Ava's bag and un-strapped her. Ava practically jumped in Blaine's arms. Blaine let out a little 'oomph' and held her tightly. Blaine put Ava on his hip and walked up to the door. He stopped and got Ava's attention.

"Ava, listen to me _very _carefully." Ava nodded. "When we go in, you're going to want to attack your grandparents. They're not like us. They don't know what we are. You have to be in complete control of yourself. No attacking people, alright?" Ava nodded. "If you get over-whelmed, tell me or Daddy, okay?"

"Okay, Papa." Blaine smiled and knocked on the door. He heard a 'come in' and Blaine opened the door. Blaine felt Ava tense up instantly and Blaine kissed her forehead.

"Restraint, baby girl." Blaine whispered to Ava as he walked into the living room.

Kurt was the first one up when he heard the knocking. He told Blaine to come in and waited for them to come in.

"Daddy!" Ava said, slightly relaxed and wiggling for Blaine to let her go. Blaine complied and Ava ran to Kurt. Kurt smiled and bent down, ready to lift Ava.

"Hi, baby girl!" Kurt said as he lifted Ava and gave her a hug. Blaine watched the scene and smiled, setting down Ava's bag. Blaine walked over and gave Kurt a kiss.

"I told her to keep control and if she felt like she was losing it to tell either me or you." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he hugged him. Kurt nodded.

"How's my baby doing?" Kurt asked Ava.

"Papa and I went to the park! Gab and Jeffie went too!" Ava babbled.

"I bet he did!" Kurt said in a peppy-tone. Kurt heard a gasp from behind him and turned around to see his parents looking at Ava.

"Oh, Dad, Carole, this is Ava, your granddaughter." Kurt turned so they could properly see Ava.

"Wow..." Carole said.

"She's gorgeous, a perfect mix of you two." Burt said.

"Ava, say 'hi' to Grandpa and Grandma." Ava waved slightly and put her head on Kurt's shoulder, hiding her face. The whole room laughed.

"What is he doing here?" Everyone turned around to see Finn standing in the doorway, glaring at Kurt. Kurt instantly tensed. Ava looked at her father, confused as to why he is tense. Blaine instinctively stood in-front of his mate and child, ready to protect them.

"Finn... What are you doing here so suddenly?" Carole asked, feeling the tension in the room.

"Thought I'd stop by to visit, didn't expect the fairy, though." Finn said as if it were normal.

"What did you just call him?" Blaine demanded, glaring at Finn. He willed himself to stay calm.

"Oh, what's this? Fairy find himself a boyfriend. How cute." Finn said condescendingly.

"Finn..." Burt said but he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, but don't you talk about my husband like that." Blaine glared hard at Finn.

"Husbands? Ha! You actually found someone to marry you two? Did you have to pay him off? Or did you do what fags do best? Huh, how many times did you fuck him?" Finn asked harshly.

"Finn... maybe you should leave..." Carole was scared the situation would escalate fast.

"Daddy, why is he being mean?" Ava asked, looking at Finn. Finn heard her and looked down and saw the child Kurt was holding.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better! You have a kid? What did you do? Steal her from some poor family? Are you that desperate?" Finn walked over to Ava and Kurt and towered over them. Kurt kept a stoic face. "I bet she's a crack baby. Who did you steal it from, hmm?" Finn laughed as he reached out and touched Ava's hair, trying to pull her.

But, before Finn could pull, Blaine grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the wall, eyes red and glowing.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Blaine said slowly, voice low and gravely. Finn looked terrified, but determined.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the fuck off of me." Finn screamed, trying to break free. Kurt ushered his parents out of the room, closing the door. Kurt watched the scene.

"You do not touch my daughter, do you understand me?" Blaine tightened his grip. Finn started to struggle. "If you touch her, or insult my husband again, I will kill you." Blaine growled at Finn. Finn looked to Kurt and Ava, their eyes were red also, faces stoic.

"What are you freaks?!" Finn tried to break free.

"What did I ju-"

"Blaine." Blaine turned around to look at Kurt. "Take her." Blaine dropped Finn and grabbed Ava. Kurt went over to Finn and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall. Finn screamed as he landed on his arm, breaking it, he looked up at Kurt.

"I'm freak am I?" Kurt said, his voice dropping octaves.

"Look, Kurt I'm so-" Kurt kicked Finn in the stomach.

"You're sorry? You're sorry for the years of bullying, making fun of me, making me feel like I'm nothing? Ignoring me, not standing up for me when I was being bullied? Not trying to help as I was almost killed? You're sorry? You don't get to apologize. I should feel sorry for you. You are a poor excuse for a person. You can't see past your ignorance. Well, guess what?" Finn looked up. "I'm stronger than you. I have an amazing husband and beautiful daughter. And what do you have? Nothing. You're going to die, and I'm going to be the one to kill you." Kurt said. Finn was terrified.

"Ki-i-i-ll? You can't kill me!" Finn pleaded.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Kurt smiled and Finn's blood ran cold. Blaine watched the scene with pride in his eyes. His mate was so strong. He took no shit. He was going to show his bully just what he deserved.

"Papa, what is Daddy going to do to that man?" Blaine looked down at Ava.

"Giving him a lesson." Blaine affirmed. Blaine put his hand on the back of Ava's head and gently turned her head so she wasn't looking.

Kurt killed Finn quickly. Ava whimpered as Finn screamed and Blaine just bounced her. Once Kurt was done, he wiped his mouth and disposed of the body. Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine. Blaine knew Kurt was hurting inside. Blaine set Ava down walked over to Kurt, hugging him. Kurt started to cry.

"It's okay. You did well. He deserved it. It's okay." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead as he calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry. I ruined this whole visit! I just hate him! He insulted me for years! I'm sorry." Kurt cried.

"It's okay, baby. Don't worry." Blaine mumbled in Kurt's hair. Ava walked slowly to her parents.

"Daddy?" Kurt looked down. "Why you sad?" Kurt lifted her up and hugged her.

"I'm not sad. I promise." Ava smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt..." Burt asked as he opened the door.

"I guess I should explain something, huh?" Kurt laughed.

"I would like that." Burt said.


	10. An

**Hello readers! This is not another chapter. I will give you reasons as to why this is happening.**

**1. I didn't die.**

**2. I'm starting college next week and I've had a hectic schedule these past weeks. I had to go to my college, buy the books and all that shit. So, I'm currently studying my books! I'm sorry!**

**3. I have the next chapter ready, but I forgot I left the last one at a cliffhanger and now I have to fit that part into the already written chapter. I just don't know how to do that yet.**

**4. No fears! I'm still writing this story, I just need to find the time to finished it.**

**I also need ideas. I'm pretty much out of them. If you have any ideas, just PM me or review.**

**Again, I'm sorry, life is catching up and I can't procrastinate anymore!**

**I love you guys.**

**Next chapter up soon, hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hello all! I finally have this chapter out! This will be the last one for a while. I thank you all who are reading this and the ones who are new here! Please read the bottom note.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Well..." Kurt trailed off shifting Ava.

"It's kind of a long story..." Blaine said.

"We have all day." Burt said firmly, crossing his arms.

"I guess we need to sit down then." Carole said sweetly, directing them to the couches.

Once they all sat down, Kurt spoke up.

"I guess the biggest point is that Blaine, Ava and I aren't human." Kurt said.

"I got that. What I want to know is _what_ you are." Burt said.

"We're vampires." Blaine said when Kurt stuttered with his response.

"Ha, very funny guys." Burt laughed dryly.

"Dad, he's not kidding. We are vampires." Kurt looked at his dad.

"You- ah- I-I...Are you serious?" Burt asked wide eyed.

"Not to be disrespectful, but what else could have done what Kurt did to Finn?" Blaine looked at their shocked expressions.

"You guys... it's not possible..." Carole put her hand over her mouth.

"Maybe we should just show them, Blaine. They obviously need to see it to believe it." Blaine looked at the grandparents and nodded to Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine both breathed deeply and closed their eyes. Burt and Carole looked at the pair confused. Kurt and Blaine opened their eyes and looked to Burt and Carole. Burt and Carole both screamed in shock, startling Ava who began to cry. Burt and Carole saw that Blaine and Kurt's eyes were deep red, they didn't notice Ava until Kurt and Blaine tried to calm her.

"Baby, it's okay. They didn't mean to scare you." Kurt began to bounce Ava on his leg, rubbing her back. Ava kept on screaming.

Blaine bent down and got the pacifier out of the baby bag and put it into Ava's mouth, which took it and immediately calmed down and looked to Blaine with teary eyes, hiccupping a little.

"There you go, see? You're okay." Blaine kissed her forehead. Ava nodded and looked to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said in a baby voice. Ava nodded and snuggled into Kurt's chest, closing her eyes. Kurt and Blaine both smiled at their daughter. Burt coughed. They looked to him.

"Are you really vampires?" Burt asked with a shaky voice.

"Well, we didn't just put some contacts and fake teeth in, didn't we?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

Carole and Burt took in the red eyes and fangs. Burt looked down at his granddaughter.

"I'm assuming she is one too?" Kurt nodded and Burt let out a long breath. "Well, if Carole is okay with it, I'm fine with it too." Burt looked to his wife and she nodded, smiling.

"So, you'll keep this a secret right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, no one will know. Now, give me my grandbaby." Burt held out his hands and Kurt laughed. Kurt handed a sleepy Ava to Burt.

The family spent the rest of the afternoon in peace.

* * *

_One year later_

"Seriously Jeff. Blaine and I can watch Gab for one night. We do have a child of our own." Kurt said. They were sitting in the common room, their mates looking after the children.

"I don't doubt your parenting skills. That's not what I'm worried about." Jeff bit his thumb.

"Well, what is it?" Kurt asked concerned.

"What if Gab thinks Nick and I are abandoning him?" Kurt looked at Jeff for a minute and let out a little chuckle, Jeff looked up.

"Jeff, he is three years old. I highly doubt that he will remember one night you guys left. Besides, he likes Ava. It's good to get them some interaction with someone their own age." Jeff still didn't look convinced. "Jeff," Jeff looked at Kurt, "Just go out and have fun with Nick. You deserve it! I promise Gab will not hate you and he will have a good time." Jeff looked at Kurt and internally debated. After a few seconds Jeff sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, fine. Just call us if he needs us or anything." Kurt looked offended.

"Jeff, I think you keep forgetting I have a child and she is doing just fine. I can look after another one." Kurt crossed his arms

"I know! I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just worry. I can't help it." Kurt's eyes softened.

"Same here. I'm sorry for getting defensive." Jeff smiled and gave Kurt a hug.

"Well, we should get them in here to tell them the news." Kurt nodded and called for Blaine and Nick. They walked in with Ava and Gabriel.

"What's up?" Nick asked, setting Gabriel down.

"Guess what!" Blaine and Nick looked to Kurt. "Nick and Jeff are going out to have a night to themselves and Blaine and I are watching Gab!" Blaine looked at his mate with wide eyes.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Yes! You and Jeff are going to have a date night!"

"Really?" Nick looked at Jeff and he nodded. Nick smiled.

"Wait. Why was I not informed earlier?" Blaine looked at his mate.

"Because I know you wouldn't let them go. Oh all-mighty clan leader. Nick and Jeff are going out and we're watching Gab. That's final." Kurt crossed his arms, challenging Blaine. Blaine gave a defeated sigh.

"I guess we better get ready." Nick and Jeff got up.

"Gabriel, come here will you?" Jeff held his arms for his son, who happily went to his father.

"Yes, Dada?" Gabriel asked.

"Dada and Papa are going out for a night. That means you can hang out with Uncle Blaine and Kurt and Ava!" Gabriel perked up at the prospect.

"I can pway with Ava?" Jeff nodded and Gabriel bounced with excitement. Nick and Jeff laughed.

"That also means you need to behave for them. You have to listen to them. Can you do that for me?" Nick looked Gabriel in the eye.

"Yes Papa." Gabriel shook his head. Jeff hugged Gabriel and kissed his forehead, as did Nick.

"Okay, be good." Jeff handed Gabriel to Blaine and grabbed Nick's hand. They left with one last look at Gabriel.

"Uncle Blaine." Blaine looked at Gabriel. "Can I pway with Ava now?" Blaine chuckled and went over to the play pen, where Ava was distracted by the baby piano, was. Blaine sat Gabriel down and watched how the two children played.

"Aww." Kurt said coming up behind Blaine and hooking his chin over Blaine's shoulder. "Look how cute that is!"

"It is pretty damn cute." Blaine turned and kissed Kurt on the lips.

* * *

Only a few hours later did that change. Everything was going well until Gabriel accidentally hit Ava in the head with a toy. Everything went downhill from there.

"Daddy!" Ava was screaming on the top of her lungs, holding the back of her head. Kurt immediately came from the kitchen to see why his child was screaming. He saw Ava holding her head crying while Gabriel was next to her, looking guilty, on the verge of crying himself.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded as he lifted Ava and looked at her head. She had a little bump. Kurt kissed the spot and held Ava, trying to calm her down. "Blaine!" Blaine came in their room and looked in the living room.

"What happened?" Blaine asked as he picked up Gabriel.

"I didn't mean to!" Gabriel started to cry into Blaine's shirt. Both mates looked at each other.

"Well, what do we do genius? Now we both have crying toddlers." Blaine asked.

"Let's just ask what happened. I'm sure it's not that bad." Kurt sat down on the couch and held Ava in his lap, bouncing her on his knee. Blaine did the same. Once the two were calm enough to talk, Blaine faced Gabriel.

"Gab, what happened?" Gabriel looked guilty.

"We were pwaying and I threw the toy. I didn't know it would hit her in the head! I'm sworry!" Gabriel began to cry again and Blaine shushed him.

"Shh, it's okay. It was just an accident. They happen. The only thing you need to do is apologize. You're not in trouble, okay?" Gabriel nodded and wiped his tears.

"Ava, I'm sworry. I didn't mean to hit you!" Ava looked at Gabriel.

"Ava, what do you say?" Kurt said.

"It's okay Gabriel. I forgive you." Ava said. They both hugged and looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"Well, who's up for some treats?" Kurt said, getting up. The children screamed in excitement and followed Kurt to the kitchen.

"Whoa, guys don't go into the kitchen." Blaine grabbed the children by their waists and sat them down on the couch. Kurt came out with two fresh cookies and handed them to the children.

"Eat slowly and don't make a mess." Ava and Gabriel nodded and ate the cookies slowly. Kurt walked back into the kitchen.

"Are they good?" The children nodded chocolate all over their faces. "I guess I'll try one myself. You guys stay here until I come back." Blaine got up and entered the kitchen.

"We did well, Kurt." Kurt jumped at the voice and turned around, putting his hand over his non-beating heart.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded. "Don't do that!" Kurt slapped Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt.

"I just want a cookie." Blaine said innocently.

"Oh really?" Kurt turned around and grabbed a cookie and put it in his mouth. "Then you're going to have to take it from me..." Kurt smirked around the cookie and Blaine groaned.

"You little tease." Blaine surged forward and bit off the other half of the cookie, moaning at the taste. "These are good." Kurt ate the rest of the cookie. Blaine noticed a little chocolate on the side of Kurt's mouth and licked it off slowly. Kurt inhaled sharply. Blaine pulled back and smirked at Kurt.

"Two can play at this game." Kurt said and licked Blaine's chin. Blaine groaned and Kurt smirked, working a hickey into his neck. Blaine moaned and picked Kurt up by his ass and set him on the counter top. Kurt chuckled lowly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine tried to kiss Kurt, but Kurt leaned back, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him in closer.

"Come here and let me kiss you." Blaine demanded.

"Blaine, there are kids here..." Kurt whispered.

"That doesn't matter. I just want to kiss you." Blaine complained and Kurt complied. They both moaned into each other's mouth. Blaine licked at Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance, Kurt opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance, after a few minutes Kurt broke free and whispered against Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine, there are kids in the other room." Blaine ignored Kurt and continued to kiss Kurt, moving along his jaw until he reached where Kurt's neck met his shoulder and bit down, drinking from Kurt.

"Oh god!" Kurt moaned loudly, eyes glowing. Kurt threw his head back and started to unbutton Blaine's shirt when he heard feet running to the kitchen.

"Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, can Ava and I..." Gabriel wobbled into the room to find his uncle's on the counter. "Ewww! Uncle Blaine and Kurt are kwissing!" Gabriel covered his eyes. Ava looked in the kitchen and did the same. Kurt and Blaine quickly broke apart and Blaine buttoned his shirt back up. Kurt hopped down from the counter and glared and Blaine.

"Uhm... can you and Ava do what?" Kurt asked, still flushed.

"We wanted to watch a movie..." Ava said as she and Gabriel looked at the ground.

"Okay..." Kurt picked up Ava and Blaine picked up Gabriel. Blaine walked up to Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"Let's just hope they forget this tomorrow..." Kurt glared at Blaine. Blaine walked a step behind Kurt, scared of what Kurt was going to do to him.

"Which one do you want to watch?" Kurt asked Ava as he reached the DVD's. Ava reached for Mulan and Kurt grabbed it for her. Kurt handed the DVD to Blaine. "Go put this is." Blaine nodded sheepishly and Kurt sat on the couch, Ava sitting in his lap. Blaine put the DVD in and sat next to Kurt, grabbing Gabriel and putting him in his lap.

* * *

After three more movies Kurt noticed both children were starting to get tired.

"I think it's time to get them to bed." Kurt said. Blaine looked down and noticed Gabriel was trying to keep himself awake. As was Ava.

"Yeah, you go get them changed and I'll go make the bottles." Blaine said, Blaine slowly lifted Gabriel and set him on the couch. Kurt did the same with Ava and went to get their pj's. Blaine went into the kitchen and got out two bottles from the cooler, shaking them. Blaine walked to the living room to see Kurt gently changing Ava.

"Baba...?" Ava asked, sleep evident in her voice.

"I know. Hold on a second honey." Kurt said as he put her feet in the onsie. Kurt lifted the limp child and held her to his chest. Blaine went over and handed Kurt a bottle and Blaine changed Gabriel. Once both kids were changed, Blaine and Kurt carried them to Ava's crib.

"How are we going to do this?" Blaine asked as he held the bottle in Gabriel's mouth.

"He's just going to sleep with her in her crib. It's not like they can have sex or anything. They are only three and two." Kurt commented, shifting Ava and holding her bottle to her mouth.

"Are you sure Jeff and Nick will like that?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, they are toddlers. They may be vampire children, but they are still children. They don't understand the concept of sex or sexual orientation. It will be fine." Kurt said as he carefully took the bottle from Ava's mouth and put a pacifier in place. Blaine did the same and lowered Gabriel in the crib. Kurt lowered Ava next to him and watched how Gabriel hugged Ava from behind, Ava snuggling into Gabriel. Both fast asleep.

"Awwwwww." Blaine said.

"THAT'S pretty damn cute." Kurt said. He turned around and looked at Blaine. "We did a pretty good job.

"We did. Ya know they could be a cute couple if you think about it..." Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Don't even go there, Blaine. They're both babies. Let's not think of that until they're at least 16." Kurt slapped the side of Blaine's head.

"You did not just hit me." Kurt smirked playfully. Blaine smiled and picked Kurt up and put him over his shoulder.

"You better put me down Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Blaine laughed and closed their door.

* * *

Hello! I have an idea of where I want this to go and I need your feedback. I'm thinking of Kurt having another baby, (Gender up to you guys.) and Ava having a mate of her own (I'm thinking of doing a time skip to where Ava is a child and Kurt is heavily pregnant or something.). Review or PM me and tell me what you think!

Virtual cookies to people who actually read this.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hello readers! I finally have this story on track! I found a lovely beta, Kamui34! I hope you guys enjoy. Something kind of major happens. It's a bit short.**

* * *

Three years later

"Ava! Come back here!" Blaine yelled as he chased a naked Ava around the house. Blaine had just given her a bath after lunch and she thought it would be fun to run around before Blaine could dress her.

"Come get me Papa!" Ava giggled as her little legs went faster.

"You're in big trouble young lady!" Blaine yelled as he tried to corner Ava.

"Not if you can't get me!" Ava giggled more. She turned the corner and ran into the living room. Ava looked around for a hiding spot and realized she was at a dead end. She looked up just as Blaine caught up to her.

"Gotcha." Blaine said and he lifted the 5-year-old over his shoulder.

"Papa! Let me down!" Ava screamed as she pounded Blaine's back. Blaine hissed at the little stab of pain. Ava was growing and so was her strength. She could now hunt, run and almost fight. Her strength has increased.

"Now, sit here so I can get you dressed before Daddy kills me." Blaine set Ava down on the floor and grabbed her clothes. Once Ava was dressed, Blaine let her go into the playroom and do her reading. Once Blaine knew Ava was content, he went into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

* * *

Kurt walked through the door 30 minutes later with books and a bag in his hands. He was exhausted. Kurt thought it was a good idea to go to college and get a degree. He wanted to keep up the facade of being human so they didn't raise suspicion. He just didn't know how much energy it took. Usually Kurt was a bundle of energy. He had to be, he had a 5-year-old. Lately, however, Kurt has been feeling run-down and that concerned him. It concerned Blaine more since Kurt was a vampire and they just don't get exhausted that fast.

"I'm home." Kurt said as he took off his shoes and tossed the books on the counter. He was greeted by Blaine giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was school?" Blaine said as he took Kurt's bag off his shoulder.

"It was nice to be back in civilization. I just never expected it to be so tiring." Kurt sighed as he leaned on the counter.

"You have been more tired lately. Are you sick?" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's forehead. "You are a little hot. Come and sit down, babe." Blaine led Kurt to the couch and sat him down.

"Blaine, really, I'm fine. It's just nerves I guess." Blaine shook his head and went into the kitchen.

"No, this isn't normal for a vampire to be sick. You need to relax." Blaine came back into the living room and gave Kurt some water.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kurt waved off Blaine's concerns.

"Doesn't matter. I don't want you to get sick." Blaine pushed Kurt to lie down and turned the TV on. "So, tell me how your day was." Kurt finished his water and set his glass down.

"Well, it's harder than high school. I have four classes. They give you a lot of books. It does feel good to be surrounded by people. I'm not going to lie. It was a nice feeling to meet new people. No one of interest yet. Although, there is this one guy who just kept staring at me throughout the day." Blaine looked to Kurt, interested. "I mean, it was like he knew where I was and where I was going to be. It was weird. Everywhere I looked, he was right there." Blaine looked confused.

"That's kind of creepy. Kurt, you need to be careful. You don't know anyone. He could be a vampire from another coven." Kurt laughed.

"Blaine, this is a normal college. The idea of anyone but me being there is ridiculous. Maybe he just likes me. I'll tell him the next time I see him that I'm taken." Blaine still looked worried.

"Seriously, Kurt, you need to be careful. You need to tell him right away." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Honey, it's fine! I can fend for myself. I know how to do it." Blaine nodded slightly. Blaine looked to Kurt and noticed he was looking a little green.

"Kurt...? Kurt! Are you okay?" Kurt nodded 'no' and ran into the bathroom, throwing up his lunch. Blaine ran in after him. "Baby! What happened?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"I think I just had something that doesn't comply with my 'other side.'" Kurt whipped the sweat off his forehead and leaned into Blaine.

"Let's just get you into bed." Blaine lifted Kurt and carried him to their bedroom.

"Blaine, I'm fine, really." Kurt whined as Blaine laid him down.

"No. Vampires do not get sick from eating human food. There's something wrong." Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, calm the hell down! It's fine! Fine, if this doesn't go away within a month, we go to the hospital! Okay?" Blaine nodded and Kurt sighed. "Okay, now please stop worrying."

"Okay, just please take a nap or relax. You deserve it." Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed his forehead and left the room. Blaine stopped to see a worried Ava.

"What's with Daddy? Is he sick?" Blaine knelt down and held Ava's hand.

"No sweetie, he just has a little bug. It will go away. I promise. Now, let's go and watch some TV and let Daddy sleep, him?" Ava nodded and she and Blaine went into the living room.

* * *

One month later found Kurt running to the bathroom for the second time that morning and throwing up. Blaine became extremely concerned.

"Kurt, I'm taking you to the hospital." Kurt nodded weakly and flushed the toilet. "Stay here and I'll get Ava ready." Kurt put his forehead against the toilet rim. Blaine left and went into Ava's room. Blaine knocked lightly.

"Ava, can you come out please?" Ava opened the door and looked at Blaine.

"Yes, Papa?" Blaine knelt I front of her.

"Get some toys ready. Daddy's sick and we need to go to the hospital." Ava looked up, startled.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Ava nodded and went to get her bag.

Once Ava got her bag, Blaine lifted Kurt and set him the passenger seat. Blaine went back inside and got Ava and strapped her in. Blaine got in the driver's seat and drove to the hospital. Once the family got there, Blaine got Ava out and told her to stay there; he went over to Kurt's side.

"Can you walk?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yes, I think so." Kurt slowly got out of the car; Kurt felt a stab of pain in his abdomen and held it, hissing in pain.

"What's wrong?!" Blaine ran to Kurt and held him up.

"My stomach. I feel like I'm being stabbed." Kurt breathed slowly until the pain subsided and he straightened up.

"Are you okay?" Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine grabbed Ava's and they walked into the ER.

Once the necessary papers were filled out the nurse came and brought then to an examination room. Once they all sat down, Kurt looked at his stomach, puzzled.

"Blaine," Blaine looked over. "Do I look fatter to you?" Kurt said as he prodded his slight bulge. Blaine looked at Kurt's stomach.

"Well, you seem to be a bit, rounder than before. I think it's because you have been eating more human food than blood." Kurt kept poking his stomach.

"I hope." Kurt said.

"Can I poke your tummy Daddy?" Ava asked.

"Uhm...sure? Why not?" Ava squealed and started to and prods at Kurt's stomach.

A knock came from the door and the occupants looked up. A doctor with a big smile came in.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?"

"I have been throwing up for the past month, I'm always tired, my feet ache and I have been feeling like I have no energy." Kurt explained to the doctor.

"Hmm, well, it's not food poisoning, that doesn't last this long, it's not the flu... Let me take a blood sample and I'll bring in an ultrasound machine to take out the possibility of gallstones." The doctor said and Kurt nodded, holding out his arm. The doctor took a blood sample and left the room.

"Now I'm kind of scared." Kurt said, twiddling with his thumbs.

"I'm sure you're fine." Blaine assured.

"You're okay Daddy. You're invincible!" Kurt laughed.

About twenty minutes later the doctor came in with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, I got your blood work back and it's very odd. I don't know what to make of this. I'm going to have you lay back and lift your shirt. I'm just going to check to see if the blood work was tampered with." Kurt did as the doctor said.

"What do you mean 'tampered with?'" Kurt asked confused.

"I don't know. That is why I'm checking with the ultrasound." The doctor applied the cold gel and turned the machine on. After a few minutes of moving the wand, the doctor's expression became concerned.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I... Don't really know how to say this, but, Kurt, you're pregnant..." The doctor looked at Kurt.

"I'm...pregnant...?" Kurt looked at Blaine. Both looked shocked.

"Yes, with twins..." The doctor trailed off.

"WHAT!?" Both Kurt and Blaine screamed at the same time, startling Ava. Ava began to whimper and Blaine quickly calmed her.

"Congratulations." The doctor said.

"Can we have a moment alone?" Kurt asked and the doctor nodded and left.

"Blaine...how did I get pregnant? We always made sure to use a condom." Kurt glared and Blaine.

"Maybe it broke?" Blaine suggested.

"BROKE!? That's your suggestion! It may be easy for you but I have to carry them! THEM! THERE ARE TWO FREAKING BABIES IN ME! Are you serious!?" Kurt cried out in frustration and covered his eyes.

"Papa, why is Daddy mad?" Ava asked looking at Blaine.

"He's upset that he has two little babies in his tummy. It's okay." Blaine comforted Ava. Blaine heard a sob and saw Kurt's shoulders were shaking. Blaine sighed and set Ava on his seat and went over to Kurt and hugged him. Kurt let out a loud sob and cried into Blaine's shoulder. "Shh, I know. It's okay..." Blaine began to rock Kurt.

"How could we let this happen!? We can't have twins!" Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder.

"We will figure something out." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and rocked him until the sobs turned into whimpers. Once Kurt calmed down Blaine went and got the doctor. The doctor came in and saw Kurt on the table with tear streaks on his face.

"Is everything alright?" The doctor asked with caution.

"Yes, sorry, we just had a little shock." Blaine said.

"Well, ultrasounds don't lie. You are pregnant with twins. Although I don't know how that happened. Do I need to make an appointment for you?" The doctor said as he turned off the machine.

"No, we have our own doctor, thank you though." The doctor nodded and sent the family on their way.

Once they were all situated in the car Kurt turned to Blaine.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine looked from the road to Kurt.

"We will figure that out once we talk to Wes." Kurt nodded and the rest of the drive was silent.

Once they reached Dalton, Kurt got out a sleeping Ava and Blaine held the door open. Kurt put Ava in her bed and he and Blaine went to Wes' door. Blaine knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Wes asked as he opened the door, taking in the distraught looks on Blaine and Kurt's faces.

"We need to talk." Kurt said and Wes looked confused.

* * *

So... I need baby names and genders! The next few chapters are going to be relatively simple. Something major is coming up soon. I just have to write it. Reviews keep me writing! Thank you all again for reading!


	13. Chapter 11

**A/n: I'm not dead! It has been a while and I'm sorry for that. I just started college and I have a crap load of work to do. I can't promise an update every day. Maybe once every week or two. I have not forgotten about this story. I hit some writers block. Well, here ya go.**

**Warning: Nothing in particular. This is kind of a filler for something big that is going to happen next chapter. Still looking for baby names.**

**Also, thank you to my amazing beta kamui34.**

* * *

"What happened?" Wes asked as Kurt and Blaine sat down.

"We have a major problem." Kurt said.

"I kind of guessed with how scared you guys look. What happened?" Kurt and Blaine looked to each other.

"We went to the doctor today because Kurt wasn't feeling well, and well, let's just say we got some shocking news..." Wes raised his eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant, with twins." Kurt said quickly. Wes whipped his head and stared at Kurt.

"You're what?" Wes asked wide eyed.

"Apparently we weren't that careful." Kurt said glaring at Blaine. Blaine raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Well, this is certainly a situation." Wes said.

"You're telling me." Kurt whispered.

"So, what should we do?" Blaine asked.

"Well, with twins, you need to keep your stress to a minimum. You have two babies in there so you need to feed more. There is a higher risk of you going into labor faster. I would say in the last weeks or so that you don't do anything that could give you any stress. You need to be careful in general." Kurt nodded.

"I assume you're going to be helping with the delivery?" Blaine asked, looking at his friend.

"Well, I will need assistance. We will set up a delivery room with all the necessary equipment. I'll find a female vampire doctor to assist." Blaine nodded.

"Wes, is it okay if my dad and Carole attend?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I'll tell everyone to keep themselves calm. Do you want him in the room when you deliver?" Kurt nodded. "We will go into more detail when your due date reaches closer."

"When is my due date?" Wes felt Kurt's stomach.

"Around December I would guess. You're about a month along." Wes said. "Although I don't know how you didn't notice the symptoms earlier."

"Yeah, I guess it went over our heads." Blaine laughed dryly. Kurt glared at him hit his shoulder.

"For now, just continue as you normally would. Just don't go and stress yourself out too much." They both nodded and left the room.

* * *

Later that night Blaine walked into the bedroom to see Kurt without a shirt and stroking his slight bulge in the body length mirror.

"What are you doing, babe?" Blaine asked as he stood behind Kurt, and hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder and looping his arms around his waist. Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes.

"I just can't believe I'm showing already." Kurt trailed off.

"It's because you have two little babies in there." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's stomach and stroked it with his thumbs.

"You are aware that I'm going to be a hormonal, bitchy mess, right?" Kurt smirks at Blaine through the mirror.

"I'm looking forward to it." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's shoulder.

Just then, Kurt and Blaine heard a small knock at the door and a nervous Ava poked her head in.

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked as he watched his daughter tentatively step into their room.

"Is Daddy okay?" Ava asked.

"Yes, I'm fine honey. Why?" Kurt walked over and knelt in front of Ava.

"You screamed. Do you not want the babies?!" Ava asked wide eyed, tears forming.

"No! No, honey, I want the babies. Daddy was just scared." Kurt hugged Ava.

"But, why Daddy? Having a baby is supposed to make you happy!" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, that's true. I just wasn't expecting it that's all. I promise, I'm excited to have two little babies." Ava clapped. Kurt smiled at her excitement.

"Can I feel your tummy Daddy?" Kurt nodded and picked Ava up (with a little difficulty) and set her in-between his legs on the bag. Kurt grabbed Ava's hand and put it on his stomach. "Whoa..." Ava looked at Kurt's stomach in wonder.

After a few minutes, Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes start to droop.

"Ava, it's about time for you to go to bed. Daddy needs his rest for school tomorrow." Ava looked upset, but nonetheless, she got gave Kurt a hug and a kiss on the cheek and her and Blaine left for her room.

Blaine came in a couple of minutes later.

"Is she out?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. Kurt looked to Blaine. "Aren't you worried about this?" Blaine looked up from the dresser.

"Yes and no. I'm excited that you're pregnant again. But then I think about the risks that this makes and it worries me. You're stress level is naturally high and I'm scared you're going to overdue yourself." Blaine got out their pajamas and set them on the bed.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Kurt hugged Blaine and kissed him. Blaine smiled and handed Kurt his top. They got dressed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt headed to class the next day and sat in the front. Kurt was getting his materials out when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked up from his bag to come face-to-face with a boy around his age.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"Is that seat taken?" He gestured to the seat next to Kurt.

"No, go right ahead." Kurt smiled.

"Awesome. Hey, do you want to be friends? We need some way to survive these years." He teased.

"Yes! I would love to. It's nice to have a friend. Kurt Hummel." Kurt offered his hand.

"Seth Wright." Seth shook hands with Kurt.

"So, why did you choose psychology?" Kurt asked.

"I'm really interested in learning about the human mind." Seth sat down and got his materials out.

"Same here." The bell rang and the class went without a hitch.

"So, do you want to get some lunch?" Seth asked Kurt as they left the room.

"Uh, sorry, I have a particular diet that requires me to leave campus." Kurt said.

"Oh, that's fine. See you tomorrow?" Kurt nodded in agreement and they both went their separate ways.

Kurt turned the corner and went to his car where Blaine was waiting, unknowing to Kurt, Seth had followed him.

"Hi, babe." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt. Kurt smiled and kissed back.

"Did you get us some food?" Kurt asked and Blaine got out a blood bag from the cooler.

"Yes, for you and the babies." Blaine put the blood in a cup and Kurt quickly drowned it. Blaine smiled and out both his hands on Kurt's little bump. Once Kurt was done, he gave Blaine one last goodbye and rushed to his next class. Seth watched the scene with an evil smile. Unbeknownst to Seth, Blaine was watching him with a slight glare.

"I'm going to have to watch him…" Blaine murmured to himself as he drove away.

* * *

A month passes and everything was going great for Kurt. Although, at first, Kurt was concerned about having more kids, he was excited to be a father again. The morning sickness does suck. With two little babies, he threw up more. He also needed more sustenance. This meant Blaine having to go out and hunt more. Ava, on the other hand was very excited to be a big sister. She was already practicing holding babies and how to take care of them.

"Hey, babe." Blaine said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey." Kurt looked up from packing his backpack.

"You're wearing my sweat shirt." Blaine smirked.

"Well, my bump is kind of hard to hide now. Damn babies grow so fast. None of my shirts fit anymore." Kurt complained.

"Well, in one month you won't have to worry about that." Blaine helped Kurt off of the couch.

"Yeah, I hope that comes fast. I hate not being able to move around. People are going to think I'm fat." Kurt groaned.

"If they say anything they have me to answer to." Kurt rolled his eyes. "How are you and Seth?" Blaine asked with an edge.

"Blaine. I told you, he's harmless. I mean, I admit he's a little, weird, but that doesn't mean you get to be all 'protective mate' on him." Kurt warned.

"I just want you to be safe." Kurt walked up to Blaine and put his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Okay, since you can't seem to let this go, we will all go to lunch, just to re-affirm that he is no danger to me." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a peck. "Now, I need to get to class." Kurt got his back pack and left.

"Ava." Blaine called.

"Yes, Papa?" Ava asked as she went into the living room.

"Do you want to meet one of Daddy's friends?" Ava nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Now, let's get some breakfast.

"Hey, Seth." Kurt said as he sat next to Seth in the library.

"What's up Kurt?" Seth asked looking up from his homework.

"I was wondering if you come to lunch with me and Blaine." Seth looked up.

"Blaine?"

"Oh, Blaine is my boyfriend." Seth looked shocked.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Kurt looked at Seth.

"I swear I told you." Kurt said.

"I'd love to join you and…Blaine." Kurt noticed the hesitation in Seth's voice.

"Okay, we were planning on going to the pizza place down the street." Seth nodded.

"That's fine with me, just text me the time and date." Kurt bit his lip.

"I was actually hoping on today around 1:00." Seth looked at Kurt.

"Oh, that's fine." Seth stood. "Well, see you at 1." Seth hugged Kurt and went into his car. Seth took out his phone and dialed. "Boss, yes, it's him. I found Blaine. It seems he has been a little busy. I'll try to get little Kurtie alone." Seth hung up the phone and drove off.

* * *

"Blaine, calm down. I can practically feel the tension vibrating off of you." Kurt commented as he settles Ava in the high chair in the restaurant. The family had arrived a few minutes ago and from the moment they stepped in the restaurant, Blaine kept his posture tense, ready to defend his mate and babies.

"I know. I want to make sure you guys are safe." Blaine sat down next to Kurt, who was next to Ava's high chair, and held his hand.

"Blaine, I may be pregnant, but I can handle my own." Kurt ordered their drinks.

"I'm not saying you can't. I just want to keep you and the twins as safe possible." Kurt rolled his eyes and looked to the door. Seth walked through the door and spotted Kurt and Blaine. Seth looked at the table and stopped in his tracks when he spotted a little girl seated next to Kurt.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Seth whispered to himself as he slowly approached the table.

"Seth! Hey! I thought you'd not come." Kurt said and hugged Seth, ignoring the squeeze Blaine gave to his hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry. There was traffic. Who's this little one?" Seth smiled and waved to Ava, who waved back in return.

"This is Ava, my daughter and this is my boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt gestured to them.

"Hello, Blaine. My name is Seth." Seth held out his hand to Blaine, who just stared hard at him. Seth's smile faltered and he awkwardly put his hand back on his side.

"Okay." Kurt clapped, trying to break the tension. "Let's all get settled and order, hm?" Seth nodded and slowly sat down, noticing how Blaine followed his every movement. "_Good."_ Seth thought.

The waiter came and they all ordered their food. Once the food came and Kurt cut up Ava's pizza, Blaine began to interrogate Seth.

"What's your plan with Kurt?" Blaine asked harshly. Kurt nearly spat out his pizza.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

"Uh…" Seth said.

"Because I will hurt you if you hurt Kurt. You better not have ulterior motives." Seth looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

"BLAINE! Stop being an ass." Kurt slapped Blaine on the arm.

"No, I'm not planning to hurt Kurt. I just want to be his friend." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Daddy, why is Papa looking at your friend like that?" Kurt looked at Ava.

"Papa's just being over-protective. Eat your food." Kurt turned to his mate. "Blaine, stop. He's just a friend." Kurt turned to Seth. "I'm sorry, he's just over-protective."

"It's fine. Excuse me." Seth got up and went into the bathroom. Blaine got up and followed him.

"Blaine what a-? UGH! Why is it always me?" Kurt put his head in his hands.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Ava asked with a mouth full of pizza. Kurt laughed.

* * *

Once Seth got into the bathroom he pulled out his phone.

"Boss, yeah, they have child. It also seems as if Kurt is pregnant." Seth kept talking. Blaine opened the door and he heard everything Seth was saying.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it." Seth hung up the phone. "I'll take care if it…" Seth whispered to himself. Blaine left the door and walked toward the table.

"We're leaving." Blaine said as he lifted Ava from the high chair. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Why?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I'll tell you when we get home. Come on." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant. Blaine strapped Ava in and got into the driver's seat, Kurt followed slowly behind.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" Kurt asked as Blaine drove back to Dalton.

"He's dangerous. I head him on the phone talking to his 'boss' about you and Ava. I think he's a vampire lackey working for a bigger coven. He's using you to get to me." Blaine tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Are you sure?' Kurt asked, stunned.

"I heard him on the phone. You're not going back to that school." Kurt knew not to object. "I'm going to be home all day. You're not leaving the house. I need to make sure you and the twins are safe." Kurt knew he couldn't argue with Blaine.

"Yes, I understand Blaine. No going out." Once the reached Dalton, Blaine took Ava out of her car seat and grabbed Kurt's hand.

Seth silently parked his car a block from Dalton, smirking at the family.

"This is almost_ too_ easy." Seth said as he drove off.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled from the bed.

Blaine ran in and wretched the door open. "What? What's wrong? Is it the twins?" he asked frantically.

"No!" Kurt laughed. "I'm just really hungry." Kurt rubbed his protruding belly.

"Oh," Blaine murmured. "What are you hungry for?"

"I really want some ice-cream." Kurt bit his lip.

"Okay, be right back." Blaine left the room and made Kurt a bowl. He returned and handed Kurt the bowl, sitting next to him.

"Are you excited?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt took a bite of his ice-cream.

"Yes and no." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm excited to have two little babies, but then I think of how hard it was with Ava and how un-safe she was. I just don't want to put them through that." Kurt continued to rub his stomach.

"Babe, I promise you they will be safe. I will do everything to protect my family." Blaine put his hand over Kurt's and stilled it.

"I know you will. That being said, something could happen." Blaine lifted Kurt's head by his chin.

"Look at me, I PROMISE to keep you guys safe. What happened in the past is not your fault. Please don't be scared because of the past. I upped the security and we have someone watching us at all times. You will deliver these babies next week and we will love these babies, as well as Ava." Blaine assured Kurt.

Kurt let out a tear.

"Okay, I believe you." Kurt whispered.

"Now, eat your ice-cream so we can wake Ava up from her nap." Kurt smiled and ate his ice-cream in record time.

"Yes, yes, I need to withdraw from my classes. Yes, I understand that I can't get a refund. No, I will not be coming back. I will give my work via e-mail. Yes, thank you." Kurt hung up with a sigh. He set the phone down and rubbed his temple. Kurt pushed himself up from the bed with a grunt. Once he got his balance, Kurt headed to the kitchen and got his coat.

"Ava!" Kurt called. "Come get your coat."

Ava came out of her room and put her shoes on. Kurt carefully put the coat on his daughter and lifted her, putting her on his hip. Kurt nearly broke out into a sweat.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Ava asked as Kurt strapped her in the car seat.

"We're going out to get some last minutes baby supplies." Kurt got into the driver's seat and drove to the mall.

Kurt would normally walk to the mall. But then again, Kurt wasn't normally a week away from his due date with twins. Kurt was astonished how big and fast he grew. His stomach was so big that he could barely reach the steering wheel.

Once Kurt parked the car he took out Ava and grabbed her hand.

"Can we get some lunch, Daddy?" Ava asked.

"Sure, honey. Just let me get the supplies first." Kurt said as they entered the store.

You see, Kurt was terrified of going into the store without Blaine. Because people stared, and when people stare, they start to ask questions. After the questions, assumptions were made. Kurt cannot have assumptions. It's not like he needs Blaine there to protect him _all _the time, it's just when Kurt is about to pop. Kurt could feel the stares as he entered the room.

"Why are people staring at us?" Ava asked as she looked at the strangers.

"They think Daddy is weird." Ava looked at Kurt.

"But, why? You're not weird." Kurt smiled.

"I know. Just ignore them." Kurt went into the appropriate isle and got what he needed, ignoring the glare from the cashier. Kurt finally gave into Ava's complaints and got food from the food court.

"Two slices of pizza please." The cashier looked at Kurt's stomach and made a disapproving grunt, ringing up the order. Kurt frowned and took the food, glaring at the cashier as he turned around.

"Yay! Food!" Ava nearly jumped with excitement. Kurt pulled Ava in his lap and cut her pizza into small, chewable bites. Kurt handed Ava a child fork and she started to eat. Kurt went into his bag and got out a Sippy-cup that had blood in it. Kurt took out a covered bottle that had blood in it also. The two were eating and drinking for a few minutes that they didn't notice someone come from behind them.

"Kurt!? Hi!" Seth said, with a little too much enthusiasm.

Kurt jumped at the voice and sharply turned around. Kurt dropped his food when he saw who it was.

"S-Seth… hi…how are y-ou?" Kurt asked with a shaky voice.

Seth smiled. "I was just getting food when I saw little Ava here. I just thought I'd come and join you, if that's alright." Kurt side-eyed the door.

"Uh, actually, we were just leaving. I have some things to do." Kurt said with a rushed tone as he stood up.

"Oh, it's unfortunate that I missed lunch with you. Hopefully we can plan a little lunch outing." Seth smiled.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Well, I will be going." Kurt picked Ava up and waddled to the door. Kurt quickly got Ava situated and drove off as fast as the speed limit would allow.

Seth looked where Kurt's car was parked. Seth got out his phone and dialed a number. He held the phone to his ear and heard it ring.

"Boss? Yeah, the plan can now be implemented. The target is alone. Yes, the same place I showed you last time. Yes… I'll meet you there." Seth hung up the phone and got into his car.

Kurt was pacing the living room when he got home. Kurt called Blaine 10 minutes ago and Kurt was getting worried.

"Daddy, why are you pacing?" The five-year-old asked.

"I'm just waiting for Papa to get home." Kurt muttered into his hands. Kurt heard a knock at the door and opened it slowly, a look of confusion on his face.

"Hello?" He took in the stranger at his door.

"Hello…" The man said.

"And you are?" Kurt asked.

"You will know soon enough…" Kurt scrunched his eyebrows.

"What th-." Just then, the man surged forward and slammed Kurt into the wall by his throat. Ava let out a terrified shriek.

"DADDY!" Ava ran forward and tried to pry the man off of Kurt.

"Seth! Take this thing and keep it away." Seth grabbed Ava by the arm and dragged her into her room, locking the door.

"AVA!? What the fuck are you doing? Give me my daughter!" Kurt yelled. The man squeezed Kurt's neck until the screams were nothing more than squeaks.

"Don't worry; we will do nothing to the child as long as you follow directions." Kurt nodded frantically. "Good. Now, I'm going to let go and you are to not make a sound, got it?" Kurt nodded and gasped with he was released. The man went into his bag and got rope and tape out.

"I'm going to tape your mouth shut and tie your hands so you don't get any ideas." The man tapped Kurt's mouth and tied him to a chair.

"I have a lot of plans for you…" The man looked Kurt up and down and Kurt whimpered behind the tape.

A sound of keys being jostled got the man's attention. He turned around at saw the lock being turned. He picked Kurt up and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Made a sound and I will kill those little babies inside of you." Kurt nodded and cried.

Blaine got his keys out. After the call from Kurt, he was scared. That damn Seth still found a way to find them. Blaine said in frustration as he dropped the keys. He regained his composure and opened the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine called in the eerie silence. "Weird…" Blaine mumbled to himself. Blaine looked around the living room and noticed Kurt's phone on the floor and opened. Blaine became concerned. Blaine dialed Wes' number.

"Wes? Come here and bring back up. Now." Within seconds, Wes, David and Thad were at Blaine's door.

"What happened?" Wes demanded.

"Kurt's not answering me. He just called me no more than ten minutes ago. Something is wrong. Split up and look in every room." They nodded and began to survey to rooms.

"Ava?" Blaine called. Blaine heard a little whimper from Ava's room and he kicked the door open. "Ava?" Blaine looked in her room and he saw Ava huddled into the corner, holding her knees and crying.

"Ava! Thank god." Blaine nearly screamed in relief. He rushed over and hugged his daughter.

"Papa!" Ava cried and Blaine rocked her, patting her back.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're safe. I've got you. Shh." Blaine pulled Ava from the hug and looked into her eyes.

"Where's Daddy? What happened?" Ava continued to cry.

"A mean man took Daddy. He dragged him into your room. Papa, I'm scared!" She buried her head in Blaine's shoulder and cried harder.

Blaine put his hand on the of Ava's head, bouncing her. "Thad!" Blaine called and Thad came into the room.

"Ava, go with Uncle Thad and he will take you to visit Gabriel. I will make sure daddy is safe, okay?" Ava nodded and Blaine handed her to Thad who ran out of the room and the house.

Blaine made his way to their room.

_Meanwhile in the bedroom_

"Don't move." The man commanded. He went behind the door.

Blaine finally reached his bedroom and carefully opened the door. When he saw Kurt he let out a sigh of relief until he saw the ropes and tape. Blaine rushed to Kurt and removed the tape and ropes.

"Kurt! What happened? Why were you tied up?!" Blaine hugged Kurt.

"Blaine! He's behind the door!" Blaine looked just in time to see a man charge at him and knock him on the floor.

"Blaine?!" Kurt tried to get up but he was stopped by Seth.

"Stay down! You whore!" Seth screamed as he held Kurt in a headlock.

Blaine groaned and looked up. "Kurt? Let him go!" The man kicked Blaine in the stomach.

"Don't try to get up. You can't save your little Kurtie." The man teased.

"Wes!" Blaine screamed. Wes and David ran into the room, ready to fight.

"Don't even think about it! You make one more step into this room and I'll kill Kurt." Seth warned and they stopped.

"What do you want?!" Blaine asked desperately.

"To make your little mate our slave. He's pretty enough to be a house wife. He can bear warriors for us." The man smiled.

"I'm not going to be your slave!" Kurt shrieked, trying to break free.

"Try all you might, but you're not getting away." Seth said, tightening his hold on Kurt.

Blaine kicked the man off when he was distracted and punched him in the stomach, making him fall. The man got up and he crouched, face contorting into a snarl, challenging Blaine. Blaine crouched as well and hissed at the man. The red-eyed men started to circle each other, trying to gauge who will attack whom first.

"Boss, can we just kill him and leave, I'm really hungry." Seth complained.

"Stop your whining, Seth." Boss said to Seth without leaving Blaine's eyes.

The vampires continued to slowly circle each other, growling and hissed on occasion. Kurt noticed Seth was pre-occupied with watching the two vampires. Kurt quickly released his fangs and bit into Seth's arm. Seth screamed and released Kurt, grabbing his bleeding arm. Seth tried to grab Kurt again, but Kurt saw the movement and growled at Seth, pushing him away. Seth tried to grab Kurt's leg; Wes and David quickly went over and restrained Seth. Kurt plunged his hand into Seth's chest and ripped out his heart. Seth took his last breath and his body stilled.

"Seth…?" Boss looked over and saw Seth's lifeless body and Kurt's bloody hand. Boss charged after Kurt and pushed on the ground. In one swift movement, Boss kicked Kurt hard in the stomach; Kurt screamed the most blood curdling scream in the world. Boss prepared to kick again when he felt something slam into his side. Boss' breath was knocked out of him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blaine screamed as he punched Boss in the face. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT! HOW FUCKING COULD YOU! WHY WOULD YOU KICK SOMEONE WHO IS PREGNANT IN THE STOMACH! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY MATE EVER AGAIN!" Blaine's eyes became red and he growled at Boss.

"Pl-pleas… I didn't mean to…" Boss tried to plead for his life.

"I'm going to kill you…" Blaine wrapped his hand around Boss' throat and dug his nails in. Boss struggled to breath, trying to pry the hands off his throat. Blaine growled louder and tightened his grip, tearing Boss' trachea from his throat. Boss took his last shuttering breath and his eyes lost all color. Boss' hands went limp and Blaine stood up.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered from the floor.

Blaine rushed over to his mate and hugged him.

"Baby! Are you okay?!" Blaine asked frantically and Kurt held his stomach.

"It hurts…" Kurt said.

"What hurts?" Blaine looked over Kurt to Wes.

"My st- AHH!" Kurt curled into himself, holding his stomach.

"Blaine! He's bleeding!" David screamed. Blaine looked down and saw a puddle of blood around Kurt and on his pants.

"Wes!" Blaine looked to his friend.

"He's going into pre-mature labor! Something ruptured! We need to deliver the twins now." Wes demanded. "Blaine, pick him up and run to the delivery room." Wes demanded. Blaine nodded and picked Kurt up bridal style and followed Wes and David into the labor room. Blaine laid Kurt carefully down on the bed and sat behind him. Blaine laid Kurt against him and watched Wes get everything ready.

"Ow… what's wrong? Why am I bleeding?!" Kurt was becoming frantic.

"Blaine, calm Kurt down, he will bleed faster if he starts to panic." Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and turned it toward his.

"Kurt, calm down. Please calm down. Wes is going to deliver them. You have a slight rupture. It's going to be fine. I promise." Kurt whimpered in pain and buried his head in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back when he tensed.

After a few minutes, Wes got their attention.

"Okay, it seems the bleeding was because of a gash on your stomach. It healed on its own. But, you need to deliver the twins now. I don't know the state of them yet. Now, just life before, lift your legs and bear down as hard as you can. David, go grab on of his legs and Blaine you the other." They did as instructed and Wes put on gloves. Wes cut off Kurt's jeans and put a towel in his lap.

"Now, Kurt, push as hard as you can. This will hurt." Kurt nodded and bore down as hard as he can.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Kurt exhaled.

"Good. Now push again." Kurt whimpered and bent forward, bearing down. Kurt screamed as Wes slowly counted down. Once Wes reached one Kurt let out breath and leaned into Blaine.

"Ow!" Kurt whimpered.

"Kurt, we're almost to baby 1. Just a few more pushes." Kurt nodded and pushed.

"Ow, damn it!" Kurt screamed as he felt searing pain; burning to be more exact.

"Stop pushing! I have to move the baby so it comes out easier." Kurt stopped pushing and laid against Blaine.

"Ow… I need to push!" Kurt complained.

"Alright, this is the last one and we have baby 1. Give a really hard push." Kurt pushed as hard as he can, screaming at the top of his lungs. Kurt growled as he felt the baby leave his body.

The room filled with a piercing scream.

"Baby 1 is out and a little boy! Blaine, do you want to cut the cord?" Wes asked, offering the scissors. Blaine nodded and carefully cut the cord.

"A boy? Blaine, we have a boy!" Kurt cried with joy.

Wes took the baby over to the examination table and cleaned him up and put him in a bed.

Kurt looked over at his son and started to cry with joy. Kurt's joy was shortly lived when he felt a strong contraction wrack his body.

"Ahh!" Kurt screamed.

Wes hurried over to Kurt as went back to his previous position.

"Okay, push!" Kurt's eyes changed as he pushed.

After twenty minutes of pushing Kurt leaned into Blaine.

"I can't push anymore! It hurts. I can't." Kurt turned his head side-to-side on Blaine's chest.

"Yes you can! Just a little more and we will have our other baby! You can do this!" Blaine kissed Kurt's head and pushed him forward. "Just a few more."

"These are the last pushes, Kurt. Push as hard as you can for me. There like that!" Wes encouraged and Kurt screamed, bearing down. Kurt pushed through the burn and screamed until his throat was raw.

"Almost there baby." Blaine said in Kurt's ear. David wiped Kurt's forehead and watched in horror as the baby was being pushed from Kurt's body.

With one final scream, the second baby came out and into Wes' waiting hands. This baby was very quiet. Blaine cut the cord.

"It's a boy." Wes said.

"Why isn't he crying?" Blaine asked in concern.

"His airways are blocked. David, come over here." David nodded and gently put Kurt's leg on the bed. Blaine gently laid an unconscious Kurt on the bed and sat in the chair next to Kurt.

"You did so good baby! We have two beautiful babies. I'm so proud of you." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and looked over to Wes and David as they worked on his sons.

Wes set the quiet baby on the table and suctioned out the fluid from his nose and lungs. The baby let out a loud cry. "There you are." Wes let out a sigh of relief. Wes turned to Blaine.

"They are both healthy." Blaine smiled and went over to the beds that had two identical babies.

"I'll leave you now. Just call when Kurt wakes up so I can check him." Blaine nodded and Wes left with David trailing behind.

Blaine looked down at his sons and smiled. He picks the first one up and cradled him. The baby opened his eyes and looked at his father. Blaine gasped. He had Kurt's eyes. Blaine looked to his other baby and noticed he had his eyes. "Well I guess we can tell you apart now." Blaine looked at the baby in his arms and began to sway him softly. Once the baby was asleep, he did the same with the second baby.

Blaine went over and sat next to Kurt when both babies were asleep. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I hope you wake up soon so you can meet them." Blaine kissed Kurt's hand and waited.

Kurt woke up an hour later with a smaller stomach and someone talking next to him. He could only make out tid-bits of the conversation. Kurt groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered as he looked around the room.

"Hey, sleepy head." Blaine said.

"What happened? I lost a baby, didn't I?" Kurt started to cry. "I can't do anything right!" Kurt began to cry harder. Blaine put the baby back in his bed and went over to Kurt and grabbed his face.

"Kurt! You didn't lose him. He's okay as well as his brother. They are both fine!" Blaine kissed Kurt to get him to stop crying; it worked.

"I didn't lose him?" Kurt looked wide-eyed at Blaine.

"No, they are both fine." Kurt smiled; he was overcome with joy.

"Can I see them?" Blaine nodded and rolled both beds over to Kurt. Blaine carefully put the baby with Kurt's eyes in Kurt's waiting arms.

Kurt carefully cradled one of his sons. He gently stroked his cheek and smiled when he yawned. When he opened his eyes Kurt gasped.

"He has my eyes." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "The other one has my eyes. I think that is how we will tell them apart." Blaine said while sitting next to Kurt on the bed holding the other baby.

"They're just so beautiful…" Kurt looked at his babies.

"That's because you're their Daddy. I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy that you would do this. I know it was hard. I think it was worth it." Blaine said. Kurt looked at Blaine and let a tear fall from his eyes. Kurt reached up and kissed Blaine. Blaine smiled into the kiss.

After a few minutes, the baby Kurt was holding began to fuss. Kurt broke the kiss and began to bounce the baby.

"Aw, it's okay. Shh." Kurt hushed the baby. Kurt then realized something.

"Blaine, we need to name them." Blaine looked from the baby in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that is a good idea." Blaine shifted the baby slightly.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I like the name Colton."

Kurt nodded. "I like the name Damian." Blaine smiled.

"Looks like we have names." Kurt and Blaine smiled.

Wes walked into a very cute scene.

"How are the new parents doing?" Wes said as Kurt and Blaine looked up.

"Fine." Blaine replied.

"Do we have names for these little cuties?" Wes asked as he touched one of the baby's cheeks.

"Yes, this one is Colton Lynn Hummel-Anderson," Blaine held up the baby with hazel eyes. "And this one is Damian Chase Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said from his bed while holding Damian.

"Those are great names." Wes said. "So, are you ready for Ava to meet them?" Kurt and Blaine nodded and Wes left the room and get Ava. Wes kneeled in front of her.

"Now Ava, your dads have two little babies. They are your brothers. When you go in, I want you to be calm and don't scream. Your daddy is still very tired and he needs everything to be calm. Okay?" Ava nodded and Wes grabbed her hand and led her into the room.

Once Wes opened the door, Ava looked inside to see her father's sitting together on the bed each holding a baby.

"Daddy, Papa?" Ava asked as she cautiously stepped closer.

"Hi, Ava!" Kurt and Blaine said as they turned toward her. Ava was still hesitant.

Blaine gave Colton to Kurt and fully turned to Ava.

"It is okay, Ava. Come here and sit on Papa's lap." Blaine opened his arms and lifted Ava in his lap when she finally walked over to him. Blaine turned so he and Ava were facing Kurt and the twins.

"This one is Colton, and this one is Damian." Blaine pointed to each baby. Ava stared at her brothers.

"They look the same." Ava stated.

"It is because they are twins. They have different colored eyes." Kurt explained.

Blaine noticed Ava's hesitant looks at the babies.

"Do you want to hold one of your brothers?" Blaine asked. Ava looked up, scared.

"Ca-can I?" Ava stuttered, looking at Colton.

"Of course. All you have to do is ask." Kurt said as he gently laid Damian down on the bed and moved Colton.

"Now, hold your arms like that…" Blaine said as he situated her arms to cradle Colton. Kurt gently put Colton in Ava's arms. "Remember to hold his head up." Kurt said as he fully released Colton.

"He's so small." Ava said as she looked at her brother.

"All babies are." Blaine said.

Blaine took Ava off his lap and went into the cooler and grabbed two bottles.

"Has it been two hours already?" Kurt asked as he accepted the bottle from Blaine and picked Damian up and began to feed him.

"Times sure do fly." Blaine sat down next to Ava, sandwiching her between her parents. "Do you want to feed Colton, Ava?" Ava nodded frantically. Blaine chuckled and put the bottle in Colton's mouth and let Ava hold the bottle up.

The family enjoyed the peaceful silence while the twins ate. Once the bottles were empty, Kurt began to burp Damian while Blaine took Colton from Ava and began to burp him. Blaine heard a knock on the door as put the blanket over Damian. Both boys were passed out cold.

"Hey, Jeff." Blaine said as he opened the door revealing Jeff, Nick and Gabriel.

"We just came by to see how you guys are and to meet the new members of the coven." Nick said as he set Gabriel down; Gabriel immediately ran to Ava and they began to babble to each other.

"We are fine, a little shaken up, but nonetheless unscathed. And the two little additions are over here." Blaine led Jeff and Nick over to the boys' crib. Jeff and Nick both 'awed' at the twins.

"They are so cute. Good job, Kurt." Nick teased.

"Thanks jerk." Kurt said with sarcasm.

"Nicky, don't be mean. On a serious note, they are very cute. They looked just like Kurt though." Jeff smiled at Kurt.

"Well, we have to get going. Gab needs his nap." Nick said and he heard his son make a noise that he knew was a 'no.'

"I hope I can hold one of these cuties soon. Come one, Gabriel." Jeff held out his hand and Gabriel took it. The family of three leaved and Blaine eventually had to leave to take Ava to Jeff and Nick's room so they can look after her. Blaine returned to see Kurt curled up around his pillow. Blaine smiled and lay behind Kurt and pulling him into his chest. Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Kurt walked through the door to his and Blaine's room holding Damian's carrier with an awake and aware Damian looking around a few days later.

"It is good to be home." Kurt said as he put the carrier down in the living room. Blaine followed closely behind with Colton.

"It sure is." Blaine agreed, taking Damian's carrier along with Colton's and set them in the nursery. Blaine walked back out to the living room.

"Do you want me to get Ava?" Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine.

"No, let her spend the night. I'm pretty sure Gab misses her." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into his lap. Kurt let out an 'oomph' and situated himself so his thighs are on either sides of Blaine's.

"I know a way we can spend _our _night together." Blaine crashed his lips on Kurt's who immediately kissed back. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's side and up his arms. Blaine took Kurt's wrists and pulled Kurt's arms around his neck. Kurt tightened his hold and deepened the kiss, battling Blaine for dominance. Blaine rolled his erection into Kurt's growing one.

"Whoa, Blaine, we have newborns in the other room." Kurt said as he broke off the kiss, moving his head back when Blaine tried to kiss him again.

"Fine." Blaine groaned. "But I get you tonight." Blaine smugly smiled.

"As long as the condom doesn't break this time. I do not want any more kids in the distant future." Kurt glared slightly at Blaine who chuckled in return.

"Yes, I will make sure the condoms are super strong." Kurt smiled.

"Good, now, let's get the little princes ready for bed, shall we?" Blaine nodded and they both got the twins changed, feed and asleep within the hour.

"Good night boys, sweet dreams." Kurt and Blaine kissed the twins' heads and left the nursery.

"You have those 'super strong' condoms?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes… onward?" Blaine gave a sultry smile and Kurt jumped into his arms and kissed him. Blaine smiled into the kiss and held Kurt by his thighs and carried him to their bedroom, closing the door after them.


	15. An and Concerns

Hello readers! I would like to thank you for staying with me through this story.

Here's the thing: The last chapter got pretty much no review. I don't know if it is because FF is being stupid, or people forgot about this story. I don't have time to do one-shots or an Epilogue right now because I am in college and I have about 3 papers due next week.

I feel as if people don't care for this story anymore. If you could review or PM me which one-shot you want from the list of the last chapter would brighten my mood and maybe allow me to get those done.

Again, I appreciate how much love my first story has received.


	16. MUST READ!

**Hello! I have important news that you need to know.**

**1. Thank you for the reviews and PM's! It is nice to know that people actually read my stories.**

**2. I am removing this story and putting up a better, and grammar free one. I'm editing the chapters now and I'm detailing, and making it flow better.**

**3. I recently got Microsoft Office and I noticed I had a lot of grammar and spelling issues. I am currently fixing that.**

**4. I will start on the Epilogue once I get the time to do it.**

**5. The one-shots are going to be Klaine wedding and the twins' birthday! I will get those done soon as well.**

**The story will be taken down as soon as I get some PM's of people telling me they are aware.**

**I will be losing my reviews but I think followers stay. If not, just re-follow the story once I am done. The name will stay the same.**


	17. Update 2

**Hello! I replaced all the chapters and tried to take away all of the errors. Please read through the entire thing and tell me if I missed something. I also changed the story a little bit.**

**I will get the one-shots and Epilogue out soon,**

**Thank you for all the support.**


	18. Chapter 13

**Hello all! I am back and with the final chapter...for now. This one is extremely short, but it is an Epilogue I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please read the book note.**

* * *

_10 years later._

"Damian, Colton, come down for breakfast!" Kurt called as he made the last pancake.

"Coming." The twins called back, running to the table.

"Boys, you know not to run in the house." Blaine told his sons.

"Sorry, Papa." The twins said in unison. Kurt placed plates full of pancakes in front of the boys and they happily dug into the food.

"It's a shock that they are my children." Kurt said with a laugh when Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist.

"They do look like you though." Blaine teased. Kurt glared and Blaine lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Sucking up is going to get you nowhere." Kurt turned around and began to wash the dishes, keeping an eye on the twins.

"Are you sure?" Blaine challenged, kissing the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt turned back around and kissed Blaine harder.

"Ew, do you have to do that when it's breakfast time?" Ava said as she sat down at the table and got a bottle out of the cooler.

"How do you think you got here?" Blaine asked and Kurt slapped his shoulder.

"Blaine, it might not be a good idea to relay this information in front of two ten-year-olds." Kurt glared.

"Papa, that's gross." Ava scrunched her face and took a sip from the bottle.

"With that aside," Kurt continued. "What are your plans today, Ava?"

"Going out with Gab." Ava said nonchalantly.

"Where?" Blaine asked as he wiped Colton's face.

"Just going to see a movie and have dinner afterward." Ava got up and threw the bottle away.

"And when will you be leaving?" Kurt asked as he took the plates and placed them in the sink.

"About 20 minutes." Ava grabbed her coat from the hook.

"Just be careful." Blaine said.

"Of course. Well, I will be back sometime tonight." Ava bent down – she was very tall for her age – and hugged her brothers. "I love you guys!" Ava said.

"Love you too, Sissy." The twins said in unison. Ava smiled and walked out the door.

"They seem to be getting along _really well_." Blaine said and raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Blaine, I will rip those eyebrows off if you do that again. We will not be discussing my baby's love life in front of our sons." Blaine quickly stopped moving his eyebrows and grabbed the twins' hands.

"Come on you two; let's get you cleaned up before daddy rips my throat out, literally." Blaine almost ran to the bathroom, attempting to escape his mates rage.

"I heard that, Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Kurt yelled with a hint of a smile.

* * *

"So, are you excited?" Kurt asked as he rubbed Quinn's big stomach.

"More scared than excited." Quinn replied.

"Well, I can say from experience, that it is worth it." Kurt smiled as the baby kicked his hand.

"I'm excited, don't get me wrong. I'm just scared of the pain. I mean, what if something happens?" Kurt hushed her.

"Nothing will happen! You and Thad will have a little bundle of joy in a few weeks! Be happy! Having a child is hard yet rewarding." Kurt smiled at Quinn.

"I for one can't wait to have my baby in my arms." Thad said as he approached his mate and friend. "I can't wait to be a dad." Thad sat down and replaced Kurt's hand on Quinn's stomach. Kurt smiled at the scene and turned when he heard a shriek of excitement behind him.

The scene made Kurt's dead heart beat a little.

Blaine was playing with the twins in the corner. Colton was trying to put a puzzle together while Blaine and Damien were play fighting. Blaine would lift Damien and throw him in the air and let him wrestle him until he tickled Damien. They made this a cycle.

"Having trouble, Colt?" Kurt asked as he sat next to Colton and pulled him into his lap.

"I can't find the piece, Daddy." Colton let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's this one, Buddy." Kurt said as he handed his son the correct puzzle piece.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Colton put the puzzle piece in the right spot. As Kurt was about to put the next piece in, the doors to the common room opened and Ava and Gabriel walked in hand-in-hand. Ava and Gabriel looked at their feet.

"What's wrong?" Blaine got up in alarm.

"We…uh…I-" Gabriel was cut off.

"Gabriel proposed to me and I said yes." Ava said quickly, looking back at her feet.

"You WHAT?" Kurt yelled. All the occupants in the room looked to Ava and Gabriel, the puzzle forgotten.

_Fin._

* * *

Yes! I made Thad and Quinn mates! I made a subtle hint like, three chapters ago to that! It was inevitable that Ava and Gab became a thing. I made it work like that.

Tell me if you want a sequel!

I will write the one-shots later on.

The one-shots will be:

Klaine Wedding and the twin's first birthday.


	19. NEW STORY IDEA! IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! I am making a new story! Yes, I have not died! I really like horror, fantasy and supernatural stories so that will be most of my stories that I do.**

**My story will be a zombie fic featuring… wait for it, Klaine!**

**I don't know if I want to make is a multi-chapter or one reallllly long one-shot.**

**Review and let me know which one sounds best and if I should make this story.**

**Here is le summary:**

**Expect the Unexpected.**

**Kurt and Blaine were not ready for what lays ahead of them. The New Direction was heading to Regionals when they encountered a sign that said, "WHO EVER ENTERS SHALL MEET THEIR DEMISE! Population: NO ONE." The club ignored the warning and proceeded anyways. What they meet ahead will test them in ways they didn't know could be achieved. Who will survive? Who will die?**


	20. The Wedding

**Hello readers! This is the long awaited Klaine wedding! I understand that it has been a long time, I'm sorry; December is a busy month for me. My birthday is on the 16****th****, I had a concert the 21****st****, Christmas, and a bar-ba-que on the 29****th****. I am getting a keyboard and I'm going to play it all day! **

**The wedding is taking place almost right after the twins' birth and Ava is around 4-ish.**

**This is a whopping 7,600 words! That is the most I have ever done in one sitting!**

**Warnings: smut, language, fluff, a little bit of angst and it's very long.**

**Here we go!**

**(I am doing this off coffee…)**

He sun was just rising when Ava burst through the door and jumped on her father's bed.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up!" Ava jumped on Blaine.

"Ava…what are you doing?" Blaine groaned as he lifted his daughter off of him.

"It's time to feed the babies! I want to feed one." Ava practically jumped out of her skin with excitement.

"Okay. Calm down and wake Daddy up while I go fetch the twins." Ava nodded and proceeded to jump on Kurt as Blaine left the room.

"Hi my little princes'." Blaine cooed as he detached the top of the bassinet and carried both boys into the room where Kurt was finally waking up. "Good job, Ava." Blaine laughed as he set the carriers on the bed.

"What a pleasant surprise." Kurt said with a hint of sarcasm. Kurt set Ava down next to him and took Colton out of the carrier. "Alright Ava, assume the position." Ava readily put her arms in a cradle.

"A little eager?" Kurt laughed as he gently settles Colton in Ava's arms.

"Yeah, she literally came in here and nearly suffocated me because she wanted to feed a baby." Blaine said as he grabbed two bottles from the cooler and sat down on the bed and faced his family.

"Well, it's good that she is so willing to help, right Ava?" Ava nodded enthusiastically as Blaine put the nipple of the bottle in Colton's mouth and she then grabbed the bottle and held it gently. Kurt grabbed Damien and started to feed him.

"Maybe she can take my job." Blaine joked, which resulted in a glare from his mate. Blaine decided to play with Damien's hand, which was flailing around while being fed.

"Ha-ha." Kurt laughed with sarcasm. "Very funny, I'm bursting with laughter." Kurt said in a flat voice. Just then, Damien started fuss. Kurt tried to put the bottle back in his mouth, but he was not having it. He started crying and jerking his head back-and-forth, releasing Blaine's finger. Kurt sighs and handed the half-empty bottle to Blaine and held Damien up-right and began to bounce him slightly.

"Awe, what's wrong my little prince?" Kurt cooed softly as eased Damien's cries. Kurt got up and tucked Damien's chin over his shoulder and began to pat his back firmly. "Did Papa upset you?" Kurt cooed while glaring at Blaine slightly.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Blaine put his hand up in the air.

"Papa, the bottle is empty." Blaine looked down and saw Ava holding the now empty bottle out for him.

"Okay, let me see your brother." Blaine gently lifted Colton and began to burp him.

"You're just lucky that I got him to calm down before he riled up Colton." Kurt exclaimed. Once Damien let out a little burp, Kurt began to sway and bounce Damien to sleep.

"Again, not my fault." Blaine said in a playful tone, finally getting Colton to burp and to sleep. Once Blaine knew that Colton was out cold, he grabbed both carriers and walked to the nursery and snapped them back in place. Kurt followed slowly behind, still trying to get Damien to settle down.

"Damien will not go down!" Kurt complained while he continued bouncing Damien on his shoulder.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Blaine suggested as he set Colton in the bassinet and pulled the blanket over him.

"No, I already checked. I don't know why he is fussy…" Just as Kurt was done with his sentence, Damien let out a loud wail.

"Damn it! Kurt, hurry and go back to the room so Colton doesn't get woken up!" Blaine quickly put on the music in the crib and closed the door, following a frazzled Kurt into their room.

"Daddy, what's wrong with my brother?" Ava looked as Kurt nearly ran into the room, swaying and cooing at a wailing Damien.

"Nothing sweetie, go get Papa and make breakfast, I'll be there soon." Ava nodded and left the room.

"Papa, Daddy said that we have to make breakfast." Ava stopped Blaine from entering the room.

"I'll be right there, just sit at the table." Ava nodded and ran into the kitchen. Blaine entered their room to his mate and child battling each other.

"He just will not settle down!" Damien's wails echoed through the room as Kurt tries to soothe him.

"Let's just calm down." Blaine turned the lights down to low and went over to his stressed mate and screaming child and out his hand on Damien's back and patted softly. "Hey, little one, it's okay." Damien continued to wail.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kurt cooed once again as he shifted Damien into a cradle and kissed his forehead.

"Maybe we should sing to him?" Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

Kurt began to sing softly, this got Damien's attention.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass _

Blaine joined in, both men harmonizing.

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Daddy's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

Kurt noticed that Damien became quite and was now looking intently at him.

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Daddy's going to buy you a horse and cart. _

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

By the time the song was done, Damien was soundly asleep and Kurt was smiling.

"Finally…" Kurt trailed off.

"I wonder what set him off." Blaine wondered as he swept what little hair Damien had.

"Let's just get him in the bassinet before he wakes up, again." They nodded and walked slowly and quietly to Damien's bassinet and Kurt laid him down and put the blanket over him and tucked him in.

"Time for breakfast!" Blaine kissed both twins' foreheads and stood by the door and watched Kurt tenderly kissed the twins' cheeks and smoothed their hair down. Blaine looked at the love in Kurt's eyes and he knew that in that moment, it was time to move their relationship forward.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kurt tilted his head in confusion. Blaine blinked out of his inner-musings and smiled at his mate.

"Just thinking about how good you are with the boys." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly on the mouth.

"Well, stop it and come with me to make our other child's breakfast." They locked hands and walked into the kitchen

"_It is definitely the right time." Blaine thought._

* * *

Once Blaine knew that Kurt and the children were out shopping, he called for a meeting of the coven.

"Okay, I know you are all confused as to why I have brought you all here, and there is good reason why. Simply put, I want to propose to Kurt." The room exploded with shouts of "About time" and "Way to go, man." Blaine smiled and gestured for the coven to quiet down and let him continue. "Yes, I feel it is the right time to propose and I need your help. I need to make a date where I can get Kurt alone and do this properly."

"What do you need us to do?" Quinn, the newest member of the coven and Thad's mate, asked.

"I need someone to watch the kids and not elude Kurt to my plans and possibly keep the kids overnight."

"Nick and I can watch over the babies." Jeff spoke up.

"And Thad and I can watch Ava." Quinn offered.

"Awesome! Now I need a place to do this, and a ring." Blaine checked off his mental list out loud.

"I will help you with that!" Jeff got up and went over to Blaine. 'No questions, I will help you with that part." Jeff interrupted Blaine when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Ah, okay, we need to do this soon because Kurt is very smart and will know something is up." Jeff nodded.

"Now, everyone go back to what you were doing. Trent and David go out and stock up the food." The group dispersed and Jeff grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Let's go and find those rings." Blaine smiled as Jeff led him to his car.

* * *

"Alright my little sweets, you're all strapped in and safe." Kurt cooed at his babies as he fastened the strap on Colton's car seat. Kurt then lifted Ava and strapped her in her car seat and he got in the front and drove to the mall.

"Why are we going to the mall, Daddy?" Ava's voice perked up from the back in the usually quiet car.

"Papa is too busy having a meeting and we need some more supplies." Kurt answered his daughter as he carefully parked near the mall. Once he parked, Kurt got out of the car and headed to the back.

"Now, Ava, I won't be able to hold your hand because I have to carry both twins' carriers until I can put them on the stroller. I need you to stay in the car and don't move, okay?" Kurt asked and Ava nodded. "Good girl." Kurt took out the stroller body from the trunk and unfolded it by Damien's side of the car. Kurt got the carrier out and snapped it in place and did the same with Colton's carrier. Kurt un-strapped Ava and took her out of the car.

"Ava, hold on to the stroller and don't let go." Kurt said sternly.

"Okay Daddy." Ava held onto the side of the stroller tightly. Kurt made sure that both the twins were strapped in tight and the carriers where snapped in place and proceeded to go into the mall.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Ava asked as they walked around the mall.

"We're going to the baby store to get more diapers and maybe some clothes." Ava jumped in excitement and asked if she could have a toy. "If you behave you can have a toy."

"Yay!" Kurt smiled at his daughter's excitement.

The family entered the store; Kurt grabbed a cart, allowed Ava to push the stroller and they immediately headed toward the diaper section. Kurt was putting a second set of diapers in the cart when someone approached him from behind.

"How does a fag like you have children?" The harsh voice said.

"_Excuse me?!" _Kurt turned around and glared at the ignorant human.

"You heard me. You're a fag and you have kids. Why does your kind insist on flaunting this disgusting nature?"

"I don't know who you think you are, but you need to get out of my personal space and leave me, and my children alone, or you will regret it." Kurt's voice dropped and his eye's had a twinge of red.

"Pfft, what are you going to do with those weak ass arms?" The man pushed the diapers out of Kurt's hands and pushed him into the shelf, knocking Ava slightly, which resulted in the stroller shaking, rousing the twins from their slumber. "That's right, nothing. Fucking fag." The man laughed and walked toward the bathroom.

Kurt landed on his side and sat there dumbfounded until he heard whimpers from Ava, who was on the floor. Kurt went into action. Getting up, Kurt lifted Ava and held her close as he pushed the stroller toward the bathroom. Kurt was fuming; all he saw was red and smiled when he noticed the asshole all by himself in the bathroom. Kurt's eyes went red and his fangs elongated. Kurt parked the stroller in the stall and told Ava to be very quiet and keep the door closed. Ava nodded and watched as her father closed the door. She put her hands over her ears.

Kurt waited until the man was washing his hands before turning the lights to the lowest setting.

"What the fuck? What is with this shitty place?" The man shouted.

"Maybe it's God's way of telling you to not be ignorant." Kurt said in a low, quiet voice.

"What the? Who's there!?" The man yelled in no particular direction.

"I'm right here." Kurt whispered in the man's war. The man quickly turned around, but found no one there.

"Come out here and stop playing games! I'll kick your ass." The man threatened with a slight quiver in his voice.

"I'm right behind you." Kurt said in a strong voice, vampire instincts turned on.

"Come out of the dark, you coward." The man told the shadow. Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Is what all the man heard before he saw Kurt walk into the only light in the bathroom.

"You? What are you doing in here, fudgepacker? Come in here to 'sneak-a-peek'?" The man laughed at his own joke.

"You hurt my children, now I'm going to hurt you." Kurt's tone was dangerous, eye's glowing red.

"Ha, like you can do any-" The man stuttered when he saw Kurt's eyes and teeth. "What the fuck is going on?" The man was terrified. Kurt took a step forward and the man took a step back and hit the front of the sink.

"I'm going to kill you… you don't hurt my babies and get out alive." Kurt continued to walk forward, licking his lips and showing the man is fangs.

"Get away from me!" the man screamed and swung a punch at Kurt's face. Kurt quickly caught the man's fist and snapped his wrist back, breaking it. The man screamed in agony and held his non-responsive hand to his chest. Kurt was now an inch away from the man. Kurt's face hardened.

"What did you say I was… a weakling?" Kurt's rough voice sent shivers down the man's back.

"I-I… I didn't m-mean i-it… I'm s-s-sorry." The man stammered the apology and looked around for an escape.

"Oh, that won't work now, you pushed me and now my child is upset, you're not leaving." Kurt suddenly grabbed the man's throat and slammed him on the bathroom wall.

"Please!" The man pleaded.

"Don't even try to beg for your life. You are going to die. But first, you're going to apologize to my child. Ava, honey, can you come out here please?" Kurt said sweetly. The man looked to the stall door being opened the same kid from before came out and walked up to Kurt and turned to him.

"Yes, Daddy?" Ava looked at her father.

"Did this man upset you?" Kurt asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, he is not nice, he pushed you and you fell into me. It hurt." Ava then looked at the man. "You should have left Daddy alone when he asked. Daddy is very protective and doesn't like when people hurt me or my brothers." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, baby. Now, go back into the stall and put your hands over your ears." Ava hurried and closed the door.

"You really should have heeded my warning. I wasn't kidding." Kurt growled and the man's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do?" The quiver in his voice was prominent.

"I'm going to drain you." The man's eyes couldn't possibly be any wider. He whimpered as Kurt looked from his neck to his eyes.

"Bye." Kurt showed his fangs and bit down on the man's neck, almost ripping it out. The man let out a blood curdling scream and tried to pry Kurt from his neck, but to no avail, Kurt was just too strong. The man began to feel weak and his vision started to become fuzzy. The only noise in the room was his whimpering and Kurt's growling and sucking.

After a few minutes, the man was limp and pale. Kurt released the dead man and whipped his mouth. Kurt turned the light on and fixed his hair. He looked at the body.

"What am I going to do with this?" Kurt wondered out loud. He lifted the body and threw it out the window. Once he knew the body was out of sight, Kurt went into the stall where his children were.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Kurt was concerned that he might have scared his little girl.

"I'm okay Daddy; I put my hands over my ears." Kurt smiled softly and hugged Ava.

"Let's get some stuff and blow this Popsicle stand!" Ava laughed and Kurt grabbed her hand and put it on the stroller.

"Can we get some lunch?" Ava asked as Kurt put the last bag in the carrier compartment of the stroller.

"Sure, honey." The family headed toward the food court.

Once they were all settled where Ava was eating a pizza that was cut up to chewable sizes, and Kurt was feeding both twins at the same time, Kurt could finally relax a little.

"You guys were hungry, huh?" Kurt cooed as the twins drank the liquid faster than he anticipated and just like he thought, Colton choked on his food. Kurt laughed slightly and tipped Damien's bottle so he was still drinking and un-hooked Colton from the stroller and patted his back. Colton coughed softly as he cleared his throat.

"There we go." Kurt held Colton out in front of him. "Are we better?" Kurt talked softly to Colton and kissed his forehead. "Don't drink so fast." Kurt laid his son back in the stroller and resumed feeding both. After the twins were burped and napping, Kurt strapped a sleepy Ava into the front compartment of the stroller and loaded them all in the car and drove home.

* * *

After Kurt told Blaine the story about his day at the mall, he knew he had to propose soon, before Kurt literally blew is top and starting killing people. His mate was stressed about having to take care of three kids and Blaine hoped that the wedding will relieve some stress.

"This is the best store for jewelry." Jeff and Blaine walked into the store and immediately went to the ring section.

"What can I help you with?" The store clerk came up to them from behind the counter.

"Her, Al. This is Blaine, my coven leader. Blaine, this is Al, the man that gave Nick and I our rings." Blaine looked shocked that Jeff mentioned the coven to this seemingly human clerk. Jeff saw Blaine's look of confusion and laughed.

"Sorry, I forget to tell you. He is a vampire also." Blaine's confused look changed to an understanding look.

"Yes, now, we shall go into the back where it will be more to your liking." The clerk showed the duo to the back.

The back room was a stark difference from the front room. The room was illuminated in a deep red and the atmosphere seemed to have shifted to something a little darker. The room was decorated with vampiric things like dragons and gems. The clerk led them to a glass display of rings.

"What are we looking to get today?" the clerk asked in a nice tone.

"I want to propose to my mate." Blaine said.

"Is your mate male or female?" The clerk asked.

"Male." Blaine answered.

"We have a section just for that. The clerk brought out about 5 different rings. Blaine spotted pair in the corner and he knew he wanted them. The rings where the shape of a dragon so when you put it on, it seems that the dragon wraps around your finger. One ring had a sapphire and the other a ruby.

"These ones are perfect." Blaine pointed to the pair.

"Ah, yes, these are very popular. They are very eccentric and people seem to like that these days." The clerk praised, ringing up the jewelry.

"That will be $5,000." Blaine took out his card and handed it to the clerk.

"You made a good choice." Jeff told Blaine while admiring the rings.

"I just hope this is right for him." The pair walked out and drove back to Dalton.

* * *

"So, what are we doing?" Kurt apprehensively asked as Blaine blindfolded him and led him to the car.

"A date. We both need a break from the children, Jeff and Quinn gladly offered to watch them so we can have some alone time." Blaine closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

"I still don't see why I have to be blindfolded for this." Kurt huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Blaine began to drive the park.

"You know I hate surprises, Blaine." Kurt grumbled from the passenger side.

"I know, but I promise that you will like this one." Blaine reassured Kurt and grabbed his hand and set them on the console of the car.

"It better be freaking fantastic." Kurt warned, a hint of a smile gracing his face.

"Oh, it is." Blaine affirmed, reaching his destination. "Okay, I'll lead you to the spot and I will take the blindfold off." Blaine waited for Kurt's nod, when he received it, he took Kurt's hand and led him slowly to a picnic that he and the coven had set up.

"What is that smell?" Kurt asked.

"Wait one second…" Blaine trailed off and turned Kurt so he was facing the picnic. "Alright, here we go." Blaine removed the blindfold and waited for the reaction.

"Why are we in a field… a picnic?" Kurt turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, tonight is a special night and it shall be celebrated with a picnic." Blaine sat an apprehensive Kurt on the blanket and got out some food.

"So, why the sudden date?" Kurt asked as he nibbled on a sandwich.

"I have something important to ask you and I needed the right setting." Blaine was suddenly nervous. This _never_ happens.

"Do tell." Kurt inquired.

"Well, I know how stressed you are with the kids lately and I haven't been there for you as much as I should, but with good reason. Tonight, is a special night that will change our lives and I wanted it to be perfect." Kurt was now intently staring at Blaine. "I had the coven help set this up and I have a present for you." Blaine handed Kurt a little red wrapped present.

"A present? This is turning out to be a pretty good surprise." Kurt smiled and opened the gift carefully. Once the paper was gone, Kurt started at the velvet red box. Conspicuously small enough to hold a ring. "Blaine… this isn't what I think it is, right?" Kurt looked at his mated, wide eyed.

"Go ahead and see." Blaine motioned his hand to continue.

"Okay…" Kurt hesitantly opened the box.

"_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God." _Is what was going through Kurt's head the moment he spotted the ring precariously perched on the little white pillow. There was a beautiful ring with a ruby nestled in the middle. Kurt stared dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked to Blaine and noticed the nervous look.

"You… why did you get me a ring…?" Blaine smiled.

"I told you that this was a special night, and that ring proves it. Although we are already mates, we aren't officially husbands and this is my proposal to you." Blaine grabbed the ring and Kurt's hands. "You know that I love you will all my heart. You are my mate, the father of my children and the protector like me of the coven. You are everything to me and it would be an honor to call you my husband. I want to show this world that nothing will stop our love and I want people to be jealous when they see us. You are the most beautiful, compassionate and the best father I have ever seen. Will you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel do the honor of being my husband?" When Blaine was done, they both have tears in their eyes.

After a delayed minute, Kurt finally breathed.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" Kurt nearly knocked Blaine over when he jumped into a hug.

"I take it you're happy?" Blaine laughed when Kurt nuzzled the side of his neck.

"I was waiting for you to get your head out of your ass an ask me!" Kurt complained.

"I had to make everything perfect." Blaine took Kurt's hand and slipped the ring on the ring finger.

"You're always perfect." Kurt murmured. Kurt leaned over and attacked Blaine's mouth with vigor.

"Mmph." Was all Blaine could vocalize before he was on his back and having his mouth attacked by his mate. Blaine quickly flipped them over and dominated the kiss. Kurt moaned n Blaine's mouth and he released the kiss.

"Now, now, we can't do this out here." Blaine waggled his finger.

"Well, we have to fix that, now won't we?" Kurt's voice dropped and he ran to the car, Blaine following closely behind.

* * *

_8 months later._

"Are we set for next week?" Kurt asks as he fed another spoonful of baby food to Damien, wiping his chin when he doesn't quite swallow all the food.

"Yes, we have everything in order. I can't wait to get married." Blaine sighed happy as he fed a fussy Colton. "Okay, slow down, buddy." Blaine reprimanded when Colton started to yell. "You don't need to eat so fast." Blaine said softly to his son.

"Looks like you have the fussy eater today, hm?" Kurt laughed at hit mates misfortunes.

"Oh shut up. You're on diaper duty." Blaine whipped off Colton's face and got up. Kurt smiled and walked up behind Blaine. He knew how to win him over.

"I gave birth to them, the least you can do is… help me." Kurt's voice became husky and he kissed the back of Blaine's neck.

"I-I… fine. Damn you and your persuasiveness." Kurt jumped for joy because he won.

"Daddy?" Ava came into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Look who is up!" Kurt picked Ava and hugged her. Ava fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder. "I guess someone's tired." Kurt held Ava's head and swayed around the living room.

"It is pretty early." Blaine looked at the clock at it showed that it was seven in the morning.

"I think we should put them all back to bed. We still have a little bit more to do for the wedding." The both agreed and Kurt put Ava back in her bed. He then walked back into the kitchen and un-hooked Damien while Blaine did the same for Colton and carried the brother in their room and put them in their cribs. They fell asleep almost instantly.

"Since we have a few hours, let's get those final details done." Kurt took out the wedding book and he and Blaine went into the living room.

* * *

Today was the day. This was the day that Kurt and Blaine were to be married, and Blaine was a nervous wreck. The coven has never seen Blaine like this. The coven couldn't keep up with Blaine. He was jumping around, running around and babbling about how he was nervous. It took Wes punching him in the shoulder to calm him down.

"Blaine, you need to calm the hell down. It's going to be fine. Everything is in order and it is perfect! All you have to do is walk down that aisle, tell Kurt how much you love him, put a ring on his finger and kiss. Simple. Now stop fidgeting so you can get dressed before you actually miss your own wedding." Wes reprimanded while handing Blaine his cuff-links.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine exhaled loudly. "I'm just worried that I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself." Blaine wringed his hands.

"You won't, just take Wes' advice and do it!" Nick urged and Blaine nodded, wiping his hands on his face.

"Alright, let's do this." Blaine bounced a little and got in position. The music began playing and everyone walked in a line. Blaine felt like he was going to die.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the other room:_

"I can't do this! I can't! I'm going to screw it up!" Kurt was frantically brushing his hair, taking off lint that wasn't there.

"Kurt! You're going to rip your hair out. Stop fussing and calm down. Everything is going to be fine!" Quinn said while grabbing Kurt's hands and getting the brush and putting it down. "Now, you look handsome, I bet Blaine does as well. You two are perfect for each other and this is just another way to prove it." Quinn gently hugged Kurt to calm his nerves.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just so worried that something will go wrong!" Kurt couldn't sit down.

"Kurt, I went through the same thing on my wedding too. It's just pre-wedding jitters. Believe me when I say that once you get out there, you will be thinking nothing of disasters and more of the man that you are about marry." Jeff patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Let's do this before my nerves go haywire." Kurt let out a long breath and walked through the door, the other occupants of the room following closely behind.

Everything was planned perfectly. Burt and James would walk by Ava as she, the flower girl, throws flowers down the aisle to her heart's content. Everyone in the coven and Kurt's friends would walk down the aisle with their respective partner and the best mans and grooms maids would take their places on the stage. Wes will stand and marrying the two men. Kurt and Blaine will be walking together down the aisle, arm-in-arm, while holding Colton and Damien. They will hand the babies off to the grandfathers and Blaine will sing to Kurt using the piano on the stage.

Blaine was nervous because Kurt doesn't know about the last part and he hoped that Kurt would like that little change of plan.

Harmonizing began to fill the room as the familiar sound of 'Somewhere Only We Know' began.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Ava skipped happily down the aisle, throwing the many assortment of flowers form her basket while her two grandfathers followed behind.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

The coven and Kurt's friends all walked down the aisle while Quinn, Mercedes, Jeff, Nick and David went up and stood behind James and Burt.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Both Kurt and Blaine straightened the twin's bowties and smoothed out their hair and took a deep breath.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

They linked arms and walked through the doors, smiles plastered on their faces.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

As they neared the end of the aisle, Kurt and Blaine handed the babies off to their fathers and took the finals steps.

_And if you have a minute why don't w__e go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Kurt and Blaine stood in front of Wes and everyone sat down.

"Well, we all know why we are here today. These two men are possibly the best couple I have ever seen. They show a love that knows no bounds and cannot be broken. That is something special. But enough of my soapboxing, let's get on with the wedding.

They went through the generic saying about 'death do us part' which is ironic considering they are vampires and they finally reached the part where they tell of why they are marrying each other.

"I still remember the day that I was turned. It was a regular day at school; I was just about to leave when Karofsky decided that he could somehow attain me. I remember how pissed Blaine got when he saw how hurt I was. That was the moment, right there; he was the fierce protector that I called my boyfriend. He saved my life that day and I decided that I would give him mine. Although I knew I was ready, I still needed to convince Blaine. After I was turned, I knew Blaine was thinking that I regretted it. In retrospect, I believed it to be a blessing, for I will now be with the true love of my life for all eternity. I decided to say yes because I truly love this man and I am happy to marry him. He is my mate, my soulmate and now he is going to be my husband. He still reminds me every day that I made the right decision when I seem him with our children. I see a devoted father who loves his children and would do anything for them. As well as me. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to live all of eternity with you." By the end of the speech, both Kurt and Blaine were crying their eyes out.

"Instead of a speech, I have a special surprise for you." Blaine grabbed a confused Kurt's hand and led him to the piano. "I've decided that I'm going to sing to you. This is the song that led me to Kurt and I am in deep gratitude for that. So, listen well, my love." Blaine sat down and played the first note and Kurt immediately recognized the song. A tear fell down his cheek.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch-line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes and sang with all he had.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms the moment the last note rang out on the piano. Blaine smiled a radiant smile and squeezed tight.

"I love you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied.

"As you can see, we don't and 'I do's.' Blaine, Kurt, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your groom." Wes barely got the last word out before Kurt attacked Blaine's mouth. The entire room applauded and clapped for the newlyweds. Blaine lifted Kurt and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Guys… maybe you should wait to do that _after _you put the rings on and have the party." Wes suggested tentatively. That seemed to get their attention as they break apart and Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Sorry…" Blaine murmured and lifted Kurt off the piano and set him lightly on his feet.

The rings were put on and the party was dying down. The human guests were leaving and gave Kurt and Blaine hugs and congratulations. When the party was over, Blaine went over and put the twins in their carriers and set them on the table in front of Kurt and sat down.

"I believe that went well." Blaine commented.

"It was amazing…" Kurt trailed off and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine kissed their intertwined hands and looked at his sleeping sons.

"They are perfect. I'm so glad they were here to see this, even if they won't remember it." Blaine said as he stroked Damien's cheek.

"This one will surely remember her stint as a flower girl." Kurt motioned to the sleeping 4-year-old that was currently snuggling into his shoulder.

"She did have a big day." Blaine combed his fingers through her hair.

"I think it's time to go and get these sleeping logs to bed." Kurt suggested and Blaine agreed.

"Everyone, it's about time Kurt and I leave to put the kids to bed. Feel free to stay and continue the party. No disturbing us, please." The occupants of the room nodded and the new husbands left the building.

When they entered the house, Kurt immediately put Ava to bed, careful not to wake her. Once the door was closed, he headed to the living room where the twins were sound asleep in their carriers.

"I'm shocked they slept through the entire car ride, especially Damien." Blaine removed Colton and held him over his shoulder, patting his back. Colton let out a small whimper at being moved but settled back down once Blaine started to coo at him.

"Me too, they seem to be getting better at sleeping when jostled." Kurt agreed as he carefully removed Damien and did the same as Blaine.

"Well I for one am happy that we have these little ones and Ava. They are a blessing." Blaine turned his head and kissed Colton's cheek.

"This was the best day." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine.

"Time to put these two to bed so we can have our own party." Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

"Blaine, stop being inappropriate in front of the children." Kurt scoffed and hit Blaine in the shoulder as they went into the nursery.

"No matter what you say, you're going to give in tonight." Blaine said while putting Colton in his crib.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Kurt shook his head in disapproval and laid Damien down and out the blanket over him. The fathers said their goodnight's to the twins and went in their room.

* * *

"Now…" Kurt trailed grabbing Blaine's tie and pulled him forward. "What did you say I'm going to give you?" Kurt's voice was husky and his eye's red.

"Guh." Was all Blaine could say.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kurt whispered as he ran his hands down Blaine's chest and squeezed his ass gently.

"You'll see." Blaine's eyes turned red and he kissed Kurt hard on the mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss and looped his arms around Blaine's shoulder. The kiss was all teeth and tongue. Blaine dominated the kiss and started to push Kurt on the bed. Kurt broke away from the kiss.

"Just want you in me." Kurt begged and grabbed Blaine's face and kissed Blaine again. Blaine growled and grabbed Kurt's right thigh and lifted his leg and held it. Blaine broke off the kiss and started to suck a hickey into Kurt's neck. He let out a moan and tightened his leg around Blaine's waist, effectively pushing him so they were chest-to-chest.

"Need us to be naked." Blaine practically ripped Kurt's clothes off and his own. When they got down to their underwear, Kurt flipped them over.

"You still haven't told me what you're going to do…" Kurt teased as he slid down Blaine's body until he was face-to-face with his erection. Kurt licked Blaine's cock through his underwear and heard Blaine hiss.

"Stop teasing me." Blaine whined as Kurt removed his underwear with his teeth.

"A little eager, aren't we?" Kurt smirked and licked a broad strip up Blaine's erection. Kurt sucked the head into his mouth and licked the slit.

"Oh, that's so good…" Blaine moaned and Kurt looked up through his eyelashes. Kurt took Blaine's entire erection into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair and watched as he sucked with vigor. Kurt licked patterns on the underside of Blaine's cock.

"Like that, baby?" Kurt asked, stroking Blaine's cock.

"Yeah, but you need to stop if you want me to fuck you." Blaine whined but Kurt just smiled and stroked him even faster. Blaine all but growled and flipped them over and Kurt let out an 'oomph.'

"What was that for?" Kurt feigned innocence.

"You know what you did." Blaine's voice got deep and he removed Kurt's underwear.

"Just fuck me, now." Kurt whined as Blaine got the condom and lube. "No," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and took the lube at put it back. "I want it rough." Blaine nearly came at that sentence.

"Okay, I'll fuck you." Blaine kissed Kurt roughly and put the condom on.

"Ugh, fuck me, fuck me hard." Kurt moaned as Blaine suddenly entered him. Blaine bottomed out and they both look at each other, red eyes connecting with red eyes.

"I love you…" Blaine whispered as he gently leaned down and gave Kurt a chaste kiss.

"Love you too." Kurt turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as Blaine thrust slowly in and out of his body.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine said softly as he kissed Kurt's neck.

"So are you." Kurt whined pulling at Blaine's scalp. Blaine hissed at the sensation and put his arms under Kurt's back and lifted him up so they were both sitting and Blaine bounced Kurt on his cock. The new angle made Kurt scream in ecstasy. Blaine's cock hit his prostate with every thrust. Kurt was in heaven.

"Ohhh I like this position…" Kurt was a moaning mess and Blaine speed up his thrust to past human speed.

"I'm gonna come." Blaine moaned as Kurt's muscles tightened. Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine's waist and met Blaine's thrusts.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna come. Bite me, oh my god bite me." Kurt begged as he was nearing his orgasm. Blaine's fangs elongated and he bit down on Kurt's delicate neck. Kurt screamed in pleasure as Blaine speed up to an unimaginable pace. Kurt bit into Blaine's neck as his orgasm ripped through him like a freight train. Blaine followed soon after and it felt like the orgasm went on for hours. Kurt's back arched as far as it would go and Blaine held onto Kurt for dear life.

"That was amazing." Kurt murmured into Blaine's shoulder, licking the bite wound closed.

"Anything for my husband." Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt close, kissing his shoulder.

"'M tired." Kurt's eyes were heavy. Blaine chuckled and laid Kurt down and pulled slowly out and threw the condom away.

"I'm so happy that we're married now." Blaine lay behind Kurt and took his hand and intertwined and put them on Kurt's un-beating heart.

"I love you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Kurt kissed their hands.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson." With a smile, Kurt and Blaine both feel asleep, with a new plan in life.

* * *

**Fin.**

**What did you think? Please leave a review!**

**This took me two days to write. I finallt found some free time to actually write this.**

**My tumblr is: .com**


	21. Doubts

**Hello all! I am back. I'm so sorry for not doing, well, anything. College takes up the majority of my time and it will take more next year because I'm getting my degree.**

**But! I am working on one-shots until I have time to start the sequel and the new story that I have planned out.**

**Warning: My old laptop decided it wanted to reset itself so, I have NO documents of my stories. I had about three things odne and now I have to re-type them. With my schedule, it might take some time. I'm sorry again for that. I know how have a new and improved laptop with a working keyboard so now I can type faster!**

**This is a one-shot for my What You Wished For verse. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do that first.**

**This is about Kurt and his doubts about his body while pregnant with Ava. Blaine to the rescue!**

**Please read bottom for improtant stuff!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Blaine was worried. Usually, Kurt was always happy and so sure of himself, ever since he became pregnant… Kurt seems distant, never wanting to leave the house, choosing to wear the largest size possible for his small frame. Blaine assumed it was the shock of being pregnant, which he fully understood, but they got the wonderful news from Wes 3 months ago. Blaine guessed part of the reason was that time with Sebastian, maybe Kurt was ashamed. Blaine needed to figure out what was bothering his mate, and fast.

Blaine walked into the hallway hesitant. The house was eerily quiet and he knew that Kurt was home. Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and walked carefully toward their room.

"Kurt…?" Blaine asked quietly, nudging to door open slightly. When Blaine heard no reply, he opened the door a little more and saw his mate looking at himself in the mirror, as if scrutinizing himself. Blaine walked quietly behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his stomach, rubbing slowly.

"Whoa, Blaine! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kurt nearly screamed. He looked to his mate and saw the playfully smirk adorning his face.

"What's so funny?" Kurt groaned and tried to get out of Blaine's grasp.

"I'm just looking at my beautiful mate and my soon-to-be child." Blaine simply answered, looking confused as Kurt tried to get out of his grasp.

"Well, don't. I'm already fat enough and I don't need you to look at me too long." Kurt whispered, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"_Fat? What th-" _"What do you mean "fat?" Blaine looked puzzled.

"Well, you know… have you seen me lately? I'm fat. I'm like a beached whale." Kurt pointed to his protruding stomach and lifted Blaine's hand from his stomach, only to be stopped by Blaine himself.

"You're not fat! You're literally going to give birth in a week's time!" When Kurt didn't look up, Blaine turned him around and sat him on the bed. Blaine kneeled.

"Baby…" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's stomach and rubbed up and down. "Trust me; you're not fat, at all. If anything, you're just about the most beautiful person right now. You carrying my child makes you strong. I for one am glad that you are." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's stomach which made Kurt giggle.

"What if I'm not a good father…?" Blaine's eyebrows shoot up.

"What do you mean?" The concern in Blaine's voice made Kurt feel worse.

"I mean, what if she ends up hating me. What if I don't help right? What if thinks I hate her. What if-" Kurt was cut-off by Blaine's lips.

"You," Blaine grabbed Kurt's cheeks and forced him to look into his eyes. "Are going to be an amazing father. It's okay to be concerned. Hell, I'm worried I'll do something bad too. You, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, are going the best father to our little girl. No matter what anyone says, we are going to lover and raise her perfectly." Kurt smiled and nuzzled Blaine's hand. "Okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded slightly.

"Ow." Kurt whispered.

"What! Is it the baby?!" Blaine immediately got up and attempted to pull Kurt off the bed.

"No! No!" Kurt laughed, swatting Blaine's hand away. "The baby just kicked, it's the first time." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and put it on his stomach.

"Wow, she's strong." Blaine absentmindedly commented as the baby kicked his hand again.

"Maybe she's trying to tell me to not worry as much." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"She's smarter than we thought." Blaine carefully pulled Kurt off the bed.

"Let's go have some lunch!" Kurt said in a happy tone, leaving the room in a flash.

Blaine smiled. Maybe all Kurt needed was some reassurance.

* * *

A few days later, Blaine, yet again walked into his house to silence.

"This is becoming a weird and strange occurrence." Blaine muttered to himself. Blaine cautiously walked into their bedroom and noticed the bathroom light on. Blaine stood for a minutes, debating whether or not to disturb his hormonal mate. Kurt had become increasingly agitated over the last few days due to his due date right around the corner. Kurt was worried about going into labor and giving birth. So, Blaine thought it would be good to avoid Kurt on his bad days.

When Blaine heard humming, he cracked open the door and looked for his mate.

Kurt was there. Blaine let put a squeak when he realized Kurt had nothing on but his boxers. Kurt quickly turned and grabbed a towel.

"Blaine! Stop sneaking up on me!" Kurt exclaimed and he wrapped the towel under his arms.

"Uh…" Blaine stood their stunned. His mate looked extraordinary. After a couple of second in stunned silence, Blaine came back to reality and looked at his pissed mate. _Uh oh. _

"Hello? Earth to Blaine! Why did you sneak up on me?" Kurt asked desperately.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I just got distracted with how beautiful you are." Blaine affirmed as he walked over and removed the towel from Kurt's hands.

"That still doesn't justify you sneaking up on me!" Kurt admonished as he grabbed for the towel n Blaine's outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just can't help it. You're practically glowing." Blaine smiled softly.

"Well," Kurt turned back to the mirror. "That's because I'm literally about to pop within the next few days." Kurt frowned slightly at his reflection.

Blaine smiled sadly and stood behind his mate, arms around his unborn child. "You're still gorgeous." Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck lightly.

"Aw, you're sweet." Kurt gave a coy smirk and leaned his head back on Blaine's shoulder, baring it for his mate, and looked at Blaine through the mirror.

"I can't help but tell the truth." Blaine chucked softly and locked eyes with Kurt through the mirror.

"But seriously, get out, I was busy." Kurt turned around and smirked.

"With what?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded quickly and watched Kurt close the bathroom door, with a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

After Ava was born, Kurt completely forgot about his episodes while he was pregnant with her. It was as if they never happened. Blaine wanted to keep it that way.

"Hi, my little princess." Kurt said in a sweet voice as Ava lay on his legs, trying to grab Kurt's finger.

Ava's only response was the occasional grunt of concentration as she tried to reach Kurt's finger. "Here, honey." Kurt let Ava grip his finger. He was so immersed in his child that he didn't notice Blaine coming into the room.

Blaine smiled at the scene in front of him and sat next to his little family on the bed. "How's our little angel doing?" Blaine asked and he smoothed Ava's tuff of hair.

"Nothing, just admiring how beautiful she is." Kurt smiled and moved his finger around, the one that was currently in a baby vice-grip.

"She looks like you. That is of course shy she is beautiful." Kurt turned to Blaine.

"She also looks like you! She is both of us and that makes her the most gorgeous creature on this planet, if I do say so myself." Kurt smiled smugly and quickly kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Well, well, well, what happened to you doubting yourself? This is a nice turn of events." Blaine noticed Ava getting fussy and he grabbed a pacifier and gave it to her. She calmed down immediately.

"Those where the hormones. That phase is over." Kurt confirmed, cradling Ava and lulling her into a light sleep. "It's time for her nap. Care to join me?" Kurt asked Blaine as he got up and headed to the nursery.

"Of course, my love." Blaine followed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Okay, hoped you like this little thing I put together!**

**So, I need you guys to tell me what you want one-shots of and I will write them. Mind you, it might take a little but, I will try! So, review to your hearts content!**


End file.
